


Finding Ones' Purpose

by Crossroads_Castiel



Series: Love, Friendship, and Feathers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunker Sex, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Shower Sex, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Castiel, Dean, and Sam are still trying to fall into their new family dynamic after the events of the previous months when Castiel is called upon to help another Angel who is struggling to find purpose after the changes in Heaven. Castiel must decide whether to help another Angel as he was helped or keep his distance. Sam finds Castiel's Angel friend to be obnoxious and arrogant, but finds out things are not always what they seem.





	1. Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XD
> 
> A continuation of my previous work that will be updating hopefully once every couple of days. New tags and descriptions will be added as the story develops. I'm not entirely sure where all it is headed yet!

Castiel, Dean, and Sam had gone out to eat. The bunker had been running low on groceries and nobody was up for cereal for lunch. That is how they ended up walking into the same diner they had visited a couple of months ago when Dean had declared Castiel to be his boyfriend. This time as they walked through the door, Dean and Cass held hands. Dean was dressed in his typical layers and jeans, but Castiel was in a black trench coat (a gift from Dean) and a blue dress shirt over black pants with a darker blue tie. Dean thought he looked amazing, and kept telling him so whenever he thought Sam wasn't listening. As they walked in the diner holding hands, a few people raised their eyebrows at them. Castiel met their eyes, unblinking, until they looked away. 

Castiel had understood that some people judged others on their sexual orientation but he had never experienced it himself until he and Dean had become a couple. He simply could not understand the idea of being afraid of someone based on who they chose to have consensual adult sexual relations with. He had been ashamed and taken aback that so many of the people who acted so hateful did so in his Father's name. He was angry and did not understand how those people could claim to be full of the love of God and say such horrible things. It had taken Dean and Sam both to calm him down the first time. It had taken Dean to explain. He told Castiel, coming from a previously repressed person, that sometimes the idea of homosexuality or bisexuality made people nervous because they were threatened by things they didn't understand. He also explained that sometimes those same people just saw something in those relationships that they wanted themselves but were too afraid to admit. Dean had blushed at that. Castiel originally had wanted to confront the people who gave them issues or odd looks but now Cass had taken to staring anyone down he thought might be an issue. Something about the way Castiel stared really lowered the amount of issues they had. No one wanted to argue with an avenging Angel. They may not have known he was an Angel but he gave off that vibe that he was not to be trifled with. 

They sat down together in a booth, Dean and Cass on one side, Sam on the other. A short, college aged waitress with long blonde hair came over. She was curvy and cute, and dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt but Dean didn't even look up from his menu, much to Castiel and Sam's shared amusement. Dean's wandering eyes had all but stopped once he and Cass had gotten together. Sam, however, smiled appreciatively at the waitress as she took their drink orders. The waitress blushed at Sam as she left. 

"I think I'm going to get the Double Chili Cheese Burger with Jalapeno poppers," Dean said out loud as they were looking over the menu.

Castiel did not even look up from his menu before saying, "Then you will be sleeping in your own room this evening, Dean." Sam choked out a laugh as Dean frowned.

"Dude, that's not fair." Dean said as he looked at Castiel like he had lost his mind.

"Neither is what happens to your digestive tract when you eat those items." Castiel said back with a glint of teasing in his eyes.

"Angel's got a valid point," Sam smiled back, flashing teeth. 

"Shut up Sammy. You always side with Cass," Dean said with a scowl and shooting an accusing glare at his brother.

"Well, I am usually correct, so Sam's choices are well-founded." Cass smiled to himself, still looking at his menu.

Dean glared at both of them and looked back at his menu until the waitress came back over. She of course, started with Sam.

Sam flashed his pearly white smile as he ordered. "One Grilled Chicken Sandwich with Lettuce and Tomato with a side of fries please." The waitress smiled beautifully back, her cheeks turning pink as she jotted down his order. She let her eyes linger appreciatively on Sam another moment before she turned to Castiel. She glanced at him appreciatively but quickly noted the way his arm was around the other handsome man beside him and did not waste her charm on him. 

Castiel smiled politely. "Yes I'd like the cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato and mustard, with fries please." She jotted down his order then looked last to Dean.

Dean sighed and said, "Yeah, I'll have the Cheeseburger with bacon...with fries." He was glaring at the two men at the table as he placed the order. She jotted it down, told them it would right out, and walked away.

Castiel was smiling and about to remark on Dean's order change when he stiffened next to him. Dean and Sam saw Castiel go rigid and close his eyes. They didn't say a word, but waited for Castiel to tell them what was going on. Castiel's eyes opened a moment later, scrunched at the corners. His face was a mixture of curiosity and confusion. 

'What's up? You okay Cass?" Dean was peering into his face and Castiel smiled softly.

"Fine Dean....It..It was a prayer....to me," he said softly so as not to be overheard. Dean leaned away in surprise and Sam tilted his head. 

"Who would be praying to you other than Sam and I?" Dean said, again softly but with some concern in his voice. 

"Well..it was another Angel. They want my help. They want to meet." Castiel frowned and fidgetted with his tie, a very human gesture he had picked up over the years.

Dean frowned, shaking his head. "Uh uh. You said God..Chuck let you go. You don't have to answer to those dickbags anymore." 

"Dean, they aren't all "dickbags". Some are...were on my side for some time now...This particular angel never took sides...publicly. I never saw them during the Fall either. They were my friend...once." 

"You trust them?" Sam asked, leaning on his elbows, his hair falling in his face.

Castiel shook his head once. "No. I'm not a fool. I can trust none of the Angels, not after everything that has transpired."

"Then you don't answer...simple as that. You're warded They can't find you. Just don't pick up the phone...prayer...whatever." Dean leaned back in the booth as if the matter was closed.

Castiel looked down at the table and went slightly rigid again. "They are being quite...persistent, and a bit disgruntled." Castiel's mouth quirked up at the side as if he was hearing something funny.

"Cass...no." Dean shook his head, giving a look that most would not argue with.

"Dean..I have to at least answer them." Castiel answered back, his eyebrow quirked. "Or they will continue to pray to me relentlessly. I know them." 

Dean sat there for a moment before he turned his head to look at Castiel, a glimmer of a jealousy in his tone. "How well do you know them?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed before saying softly, "Dean...If you are insinuating I had sexual relations with another Angel, I have already refuted that claim. They were a friend. We served together in battle. They were assigned to my Garrison as a type of medic for us..." Dean sat listening a moment then froze, his eyes growing big.

"Rit Zien. They're a fucking Rit Zien?!" Dean was whispering with venom in his tone now, while Sam looked a bit confused. 

"Rit Zien? What is that?" Sam was genuinely interested while Dean was annoyed and frowning.

"Oh nothing Sammy, just Angels that murder other Angels when they are injured in battle. Castiel wants to go meet up with a fucking Angel Dr. Kevorkien. Great idea!" Dean threw his hands up before slamming them down on the table a little too hard, making the silverware clatter and draw attention to their table. Several eyes were drawn to the commotion. All three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, until the eyes wandered away.

"Dean. Enough. Ephraim was not the typical Rit Zien, and had been corrupted from the Fall. Sofiel was always quite compassionate and merciful." 

"I don't give a crap." Dean sighed as he felt Castiel's eyes on his face."If you insist on meeting with this Sofiel...Sam and I come too." Dean's tone held no room for argument.

Castiel smiled beautifully at Dean, making Dean gape at him before trying to play it off. "Of Course Dean. I find no reason to argue that logic."

Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head, in what Dean assumed was him speaking to this Sofiel. Castiel's brow creased and his cellphone rang.

Dean looked down at it and it was an unknown number. "They're calling you? Why not Angel Radio?"

Castiel was picking the phone up to answer as he said, "Not safe for them to speak on it...Hello?...Yes, Sofiel it is quite unexpected to hear from you..........No, it is not possible to give you my current location at this time. It is not an appropriate place to meet. We can meet somewhere else in...." Castiel looked over at Dean and Sam. "One hours time. You can text me your location and I shall meet you there..........No, I will not be coming alone. I will be accompanied by the Winchesters.........No. No that is not up for debate Sofiel......No, Sofiel I will not allow them to "eliminate" you...." Castiel was grinning at Sam and Dean as he rolled his eyes, another very human gesture he had learned. "Yes, Sofiel I am very sure. Text me your location and I will meet you there." Click.

"Eliminate them?" Sam asked curiously?

"Allow?" Dean smirked.

"Sofiel is quite concerned you will try to dispatch her on sight," Castiel smiled proudly with a sly smile forming."All the Angels I have spoken to over the years have you both pegged as cold-blooded Angel Assassins....and I have not had the notion to correct them. Oops..." Castiel winked at the brothers as their food was brought over by the waitress. She handed the food out the men at the table, lingering on Sam's plate and smiling. Sam smiled back and grinned at Dean as she walked away.

"I like you being in a relationship. I get all the attention from the ladies now." Sam smirked.

Dean had a mouth full of burger, his cheeks puffed out on both sides when he mumbled, "You can have em Sammy. Glad I could help." Sam and Castiel both laughed and they dug in to eat before they met with Sofiel.


	2. Going to Be Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a quick run through of the Rit Zien before Castiel takes them to meet Sofiel. Sofiel pleads her case, which does not fall on deaf ears. Dean experiences jealousy and they decide what to do about the new rogue Angel.

They had finished their meal and Castiel and Dean were standing outside leaning side by side against the Impala. They stood with their sides pressing together, the picture of ease to the outside world. They had come outside and let Sam pay, watching him flirt with the waitress through the windows of the diner. They both agreed that she was way too young for him, but he needed to get some practice in. Dean had leaned over and was whispering in Castiel’s ear something that made him smile until all his teeth flashed when Sam came out. He was grinning as he walked toward the car. 

“Bought time Sammy. Cass was about to go in and drag you out.” Dean smirked as he headed for the driver’s seat, looking over the car at Sam with a grin.

Castiel gave Sam a look of mutual suffering and Sam rolled his eyes. “Jerk.”

“Bitch. Now get in the car.” Dean laughed and they all piled in. 

“You will need to find a safe location to park the car so I can take us to Sofiel’s location. They are not in this area….and Sofiel’s wings are still damaged like the other Angels.” Castiel looked over at Dean, ready to argue his point. “I know your aversion to my travel but…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don’t have time to drive all the way back to the bunker. Right.” Dean began looking for a safe place to park his prized possession. As they drove, Castiel filled Sam in on the Rit Zien.

“Sam, when I was in Heaven, the Rit Zien were the Angel medics. If an Angel was injured, they healed them. If the Angel was beyond healing, they ended their suffering with a smiting so quick and total, it was completely painless.” Castiel said factually, as he was reading it from somewhere.

“So like mercy killings?” Sam asked curiously, leaned forward in his seat, his flannel clad chest straining against the seat belt.

“Yes Sam, exactly.” Castiel nodded enthusiastically.

“Except, Cass and I ran into one back when all the Angels were on Earth. Cass was human. Remember that lead I went on Cass called me about in Rexford, Idaho? Exploding people?” Dean shuddered in his seat. Castiel reached over and held his hand, gripping it tight.

“But you said they only do mercy killings. Why was that Angel so off the charts? Wait...you DID see Cass on that case and you didn’t tell me?!” Sam’s face closed down and his mouth tightened.

“Oh…uh…well…yeah.” Dean blushed and gripped the hand on the wheel tighter. “I actually went to check the lead by myself to..uh, see if Cass was okay. That was right after I’d...made him leave the bunker..” Dean laughed at himself. “I was actually watching Cass work at that stupid gas station, actually spying on him while we talked on the phone Sam! Boy, I was in a special kind of denial.” 

“It was not a good visit Sam. I was very angry with Dean...and homeless. Dean didn’t know any of that so was being quite…insensitive. I was very unhappy then. The Rit Zien Ephraim found me because he could sense my pain..” Cass felt Dean tense and pull his hand away to grip the wheel of the car. He ignored it and continued talking. “Rit Zien can sense emotional as well as physical pain but they had just fallen and Ephraim could not distinguish the two. Human emotions are so turbulent and he could not understand that humans can be sad one moment and happy the next. He just knew they were in pain. He came after me one evening while I was babysitting and tried to kill me, to "end my suffering."" Castiel did air quotes around the phrase before continuing. "Dean figured out what was happening and came to my aid.” Castiel said quietly, no one in the car speaking until he again broke the silence. “The Rit Zien as a class of Angels are merciful and kind, but there are the radicals in any group. Sofiel is...was not one of those. She always showed great restraint and compassion. I actually do not believe I can remember her smiting anyone…”

“Wait…you babysat?!” Sam asked, flabbergasted, a grin stretched across his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
They decided to park the Impala in a supermarket parking lot, empty enough no one would scratch the car and full enough that no one would steal her. As soon as the car was parked and the ignition turned off, Castiel touched both Winchesters on the shoulder and they appeared almost immediately at a park. Dean and Sam stumbled slightly away from Castiel, somewhat disoriented.

“I’ll never get used to it. Ever.” Dean’s face looked a bit green but he blinked a few times and his color returned to normal. Sam wasn’t much better but he hid it well, already looking around at their surroundings. There was a small duck pond with a wooden pier that sprawled out of the deepest portions. Ducks floated across the surface while some were eating food being tossed their way. There was playground equipment across from the pond and interspersed benches along a winding sidewalk. 

“Alright Cass, which one’s this Sofiel?” Sam looked around, taking in the potential Angel candidates. There was a pretty young red headed mother pushing a stroller, a woman in a business suit watching her toddler play on the playground equipment, a teenage boy listening to music on his phone with his earbuds stuffed in his ears, a woman in her late 20s feeding the ducks by the small pond, and a stern looking older man sitting on a bench with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean nodded his head the man on the bench. Castiel gave a soft smile, shook his head no, and started walking toward the woman feeding the ducks, leading the way. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, both skeptical until they walked closer. 

To the brothers she appeared to be a pretty woman in her late 20s or early 30s. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that had streaks of blonde when the sun hit it just right and it curled at her shoulders in a soft curl. She was dressed plainly in a pair of jeans and an oversized cream colored sweater that hung over her hands. She was tossing oats into the water and watching the ducks bob their heads to scoop it up. She looked utterly harmless. They were about 30 feet away when Castiel held his hand up to signal them to stop and he silently pointed. Several small finches had gathered around her, trying to pick up the stray oats. As they watched, the one they assumed was Sofiel, bent down and held her hand out to one of the small finches. It was then they noticed that the finch had a crooked, bent wing. The rest of the finches flew away when she bent down, but she scooped up the injured bird and held it in her palm. 

“Bitch is going to explode it Cass..” Dean had a warning in his tone, talking quietly to the others. Castiel stood still with his hands in his pockets now, watching. The woman put one finger on the tiny bird’s head and it instantly flapped its wings and flew away, its wing healed. Castiel nodded his head as if confirming something then turned to the Winchesters with a slight smile on his face and nodded to them to follow him. They were mere feet away from the woman, whose back was to them, when Castiel spoke. 

“Hello Sofiel.” Castiel stood with his hands to his side now, stance widened. Dean knew that stance. Even if Castiel was talking a good game about this Sofiel, that stance had him prepared to fight if needed. He was not at ease, even if his tone said otherwise. Dean kept his hands across his chest, giving him ready access to the angel blade Cass had insisted he carry. The woman’s back went rigid as she turned, surprised. Her chocolate brown eyes grew large and she kept her mouth in a tight line. Without speaking she walked straight up to Cass, who was at least 5 inches taller than her, and held her hand up to his chest. Dean tensed but Castiel turned his head and shook it minutely.

“Castiel. I did not expect you to be able to surprise me with your approach. I remember vividly what your pain feels like, and yet I could not sense your approach. I expected…” She tilted her head to the side like another angel Dean knew and got a curious look on her face. “Well, that is unexpected. That is why I could not track you.” 

“He’s warded against you, that’s why.” Dean said in a low, warning voice. The Angel Sofiel’s eyes did not leave Castiel’s to look at Dean. 

“No, he is untroubled. That is why I could not track him. A Castiel without despair, is it really Castiel at all?” Sofiel looked at Cass, pondering aloud.

Dean scrunched his forehead and frowned as Castiel smiled at her. “Nice to see you as well Sofiel. Allow me to introduce…”

“Sam and Dean Winchester. No introduction needed. They are quite well known among all of Heaven.” Sofiel started to walk a circle around them to get a better look.

“Take a step back bitch.” Dean said quietly, not wanting to startle the other park occupants. He put a hand in coat and flashed the Angel blade.

“You do not have to flash that at me Dean Winchester. I would not dare to harm the source of Castiel’s felicity.” 

“Does she speak English Cass?” Dean grumbled, still moving with her step she took.

Castiel sighed. “Sofiel, stop. “ He stepped closer to her and therefore Dean and Sam stepped closer to him. He spoke softly, “Why are you not in Heaven?”

Sofiel stopped moving, standing between Sam and Castiel. She spoke louder than they should be in a public place. “What purpose do I serve doing to bidding of the Bureaucrats? They know nothing of mercy and compassion. They know only order and procedure. I have no use for my gifts in Heaven now. The warriors are all gone. I have no one left to serve…except you.”

Castiel and Dean both stiffened at that. Castiel looked around at the emptying park but still noticed a few people nearby and jerked his head for them to walk to the other side of the pond. They said nothing till they had walked halfway around it. Castiel lead the group, followed by Sofiel, then Dean and Sam.

“Sofiel, you must learn discretion. Speaking in public about Angels and heaven is alarming to the humans…and as far as serving me...”

“Not happening.” Dean piped in, his arms crossed over his chest.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean. “Dean, I can handle this. Sofiel, I do not wish to have anyone serve me. I was released from my Heavenly obligations as you know. I chose a life on Earth and do not want to be involved in matters of Heaven any longer.” Castiel stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked over at the pond. “We’ve known each other a very long time Sofiel, and you’ve known the sound of my pain for almost as long…When have you ever known me to be happy?” Castiel tilted his head slightly and raised one eyebrow.

“Not one moment ever since I met you on the battlefield. Your heart has always been heavy.” Sofiel stated factually. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Dean frowning.

“I am happy here Sofiel. I don’t wish to be involved in Heavenly problems again.” Castiel shook his head softly. “Our Father let me go.”

“That is the point. I want to be free as well! I want to choose a new destiny, like you did.” Sofiel looked up at Cass with a look of adoration. Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward to stand next to Cass.

“I’m not someone you should want to look up to” Castiel said softly.

“I have to look up at you Castiel. You are taller than me,” Sofiel said, frowning. Dean and Sam cut eyes at each other. So it was all angels who didn’t totally understand human phrases, not just Castiel when they first met him. 

“It..it’s a turn of phrase Sofiel….I made a very big mess of things for a very long time before I got them right. To choose free will, it’s a very difficult road. I made so many bad choices…I don’t want that for you. Go back to Heaven. Take your orders and do as you are told. That is what is best.” Castiel said with a hint of command to his tone. Dean and Sam both looked at Castiel with a bit of surprise. They had never heard him speak to another Angel that way before. 

“I don’t take orders from you Castiel, not anymore. When you smote Raphael, you destroyed the Rit Zien. We expected you to take over as our commander but no. You left us orphans, and now you refuse to help me. This is your fault Castiel. So many Angels whisper of you with reverence and awe, but the famed Castiel is not who he pretends to be…” Sofiel had gotten within inches of Castiel, but her hands stayed at her side as she spoke. 

“I don’t pretend to be anything I am not Sofiel. I am what I am, and I didn’t ask for this.” Dean wanted Castiel to step back from Sofiel but he saw the look of determination in Cass’ face. He wasn’t going to back down. “I am sorry I am a disappointment and do not live up to the stories about me, but I no longer live my life to please Heaven...”

“And I don’t want to either! Please Castiel! If this is about Ephraim…” Sofiel pleaded.

Castiel and Dean both tensed at the mention of Ephraim. “Sofiel…did you know Ephraim was coming for me then?” Castiel’s eyes darkened and his face shut down.

“No Castiel! I heard about it after it happened. Ephraim was always the most ruthless of the Rit Zien. When we fell, we were scattered. If I had known I would have come to your aid, as I always did!” Sofiel was almost yelling at this point.

“Well, you didn’t. I did. Like I always do...” Dean said with a sliver of condescension. 

Sofiel whirled on Dean. “Do not begin to try to compare our feats, human. I have served with Castiel for thousands of your human years. You’ve been with him for not even ten, and how much of that was spent betraying one another?”

“SOFIEL! Enough! You are not to speak to Dean that way again. Do not presume that I will continue to take this disrespect to myself or my family.” Castiel’s eyes glowed blue in anger and Dean and Sam both swallowed hard and stepped away.

“They’re your family? What was I?! Just help me! I am asking you for help. You don’t want me to serve you, fine. Help me find a purpose for this endless existence without warriors to serve."  
Castiel’s hard mask faltered and insecurity shone through his eyes. “You…you want me to help you find purpose in your life? I…I’m not sure I can help with that. It took me years to..” Castiel suddenly looked very conflicted.

“You wanted to help the Angels once, help us adapt. Those you tried to help, fought you. I am ASKING you for help…please.” Sofiel stared up at Castiel, the picture of burning determination and iron will. Castiel looked back at Sam and Dean. Dean was shaking his head no. Sam looked conflicted as well. Cass shrugged. 

“One moment Sofiel. I need to speak to Sam and Dean. Family meeting.” Cass smiled at the look on Sofiel’s face and gestured for the Winchesters to follow him about 20 feet away. They looked back and Sofiel after they had walked away. She had sunk herself down on a bench, her head in her hands.

“Cass you can’t be considering….” Dean started.

“Dean, she’s not much different than Cass was after he began to question Heaven. How can you encourage what Cass did and tell her no?” Sam said with a frustrated tone.

‘Because he was my friend. She’s not,” Dean stated matter-of-factly. 

“Sofiel is my friend Dean. I want to help her…if I can. She is as desperate as I felt many times after I defied. However, she is alone. I was not.” Castiel looked to Dean and Sam in turn. 

Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest again. “You want to bring an unstable Angel with the ability to smite you to the bunker….Do you realize how big of an idiot that makes you sound like?”

Castiel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up. Dean grinned despite himself. “I am aware Dean. As much as an idiot two mere humans would be to befriend an unstable Angel who was warrior of God…” Cass quirked an eyebrow. “Oh..wait..”

Sam laughed at Dean’s dumbfounded expression. “Castiel has another valid point, Dean.”

“Shut up Sammy...Wouldn’t kill you to take my side once in a while these days.” Dean grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at his brother.

“Wouldn’t kill me, no.” Sam smiled at his brother, giving him a look full of attitude. 

Castiel looked between the two of them. “So we are in agreeance then? I will do what I can to help her..”

“Within reason…” Dean growled.

“For the last time Dean, I’m not going to have sexual relations with her. She is truly like a sister to me...”

“That must be why you two bicker so well together.” Sam laughed and nudged Dean. 

“Well…fine but I’m calling her Sophie...Let’s go see if it pisses her off!” Dean smiled in mischievousness as they walked back over.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other with a knowing look before Sam said, “Those two are going to be trouble.”


	3. Stupid In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the Winchesters decide they will help Sofiel, though they aren't sure how. Sofiel has to be warded against other Angels which gives Dean an idea....

Castiel led the two Winchesters back over to where Sofiel sat waiting. Dean was struck with a memory of another Angel on a park bench. He shook his head to himself. His life was constantly on a repeating loop. Cass stopped in front of Sofiel and Dean and Sam stood behind him, flanking him without realizing it. 

"Sofiel." Castiel said her name and Dean and Sam both glanced at him. There was that tingling of power he let loose once in a while. Goosebumps ran up both of their arms. Sofiel looked up from the ground. If she had been human she would have been crying but as it was, her eyes were filled with that mixture of anger and confusion Dean remembered seeing in Cass all those years ago. He felt a strangling of pity before he stamped it down. 

Sofiel stood and looked up at Castiel like he was commander and she was waiting for orders. "Castiel. What have you...and your humans decided?"

"I...we...are going to help you, though I have no clue how to do that. Sam and Dean have allowed me to bring you to our home on good faith. Don’t let me feel like the faith I am putting in you has been misplaced." Castiel raked his hands through his hair again, letting another nervous, human gesture pass. 

Sofiel smiled but it was tight lipped and nodded her head. "Thank you. I won’t let you down."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "If you’re sure about this, the first thing to do will be to get your vessel warded against other Angels...You can't come back to where we live with other Angels able to track your location. I won't put our home at risk for you."

"What kind of warding?" Sofiel asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Castiel sighed and pulled up his coat back and pealed up his shirt to reveal a portion of the warding tattoo on the lower left side of his stomach. Sofiel actually reached out to touch it when Dean cleared his throat loudly and Castiel stepped back. She looked at Cass, confused.

"Not to offend Sofiel, but the first thing you will have to learn is boundaries. That is something I struggled with at first." Castiel smirked to himself and smiled at Dean. “Casual touching is something that most humans are not comfortable with, especially those in relationships with others."

"But I don't understand. It's not even a location of sexual arousal." Sofiel screwed up her mouth and scrunched her forehead in thought.

“I beg to differ." Dean mumbled under his breath. Sam choked and covered it with a cough.

"Sofiel, brushing someone's arm or stomach, or really any body part uninvited would be like someone touching another Angel's wings uninvited.'

Dean and Sam watched as Sofiel's face turned pink, blushing in understanding. "Okay. I understand...no touching without asking. Thank you for explaining. I do not wish to offend anyone."

Cass nodded and laid his shirt back down and straightened his coat then looked thoughtful. "I wish I had had someone to explain it to me on my level when I first came here….Now, I have to ask you about your vessel. It seems unethical to tattoo a human without their consent..."

Sofiel looked proudly up at Castiel. "I am the only occupant of this vessel, the same as you. She was a terminal cancer patient with no living family. Her pain was so loud. It called to me from two towns away. I spoke with her. She was ready to go to Heaven and she gave me permission to inhabit her vessel. I ended her suffering at her request. This is the first vessel I have inhabited. I refused to take a vessel under deceit as so many did after the fall. I circled the earth, afraid, but I refused Bartholomew’s call. What so many did to so many humans was truly disturbing to witness..."

Castiel nodded at Sofiel encouragingly. "Very good Sofiel. Respect for human life is something I had hoped I would not have to teach you. I was selfish and arrogant in regards to humans and vessels when I first arrived here. I am proud to see you are not the same." 

Dean watched Sofiel glow under Cass' praise. It was not a romantic look at all. It was a look made up of friendship and mutual respect. He got that, but still, he was glad Cass had gone ahead and put the boundaries down. 

"So, field trip to a tattoo parlor?" Dean suggested.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Dean, Cass, and Sam were waiting in the lobby of a tattoo parlor the next town over. Castiel was bent over a piece of paper, drawing out the warding he had gotten done before. The tattoo artist had asked Cass to draw it out to make it easier to transfer. Dean was staring at Castiel's steady hand drawing the intricate design out when he had a thought. He watched Castiel take the design over to the artist, who began transferring and sketching. To the artist's credit, he didn't ask for an explanation to the intricate design. Sofiel was laid out on the chair next to the artist and they were discussing placement of the design. The artist suggested her right side and they began working on transferring the design and prepping the area. Sofiel was adamant that she did not need anyone to coddle her so they all waited in the lobby. Sam was leaning against the front desk, talking to the receptionist, who Dean was ready to go get a bib for all the drooling she was doing. Castiel had insisted Dean leave him be as they sat in the hard back plastic chairs near the door.

Dean was now staring at Castiel's shirt clad stomach, thinking of the tattoo underneath. "Hey Cass?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel looked up from the magazine he was looking at and locked eyes with Dean. "Yes Dean?" 

Dean leaned closer to him and said quietly, "Since you have a soul as well as grace...shouldn't you have an anti-possession tattoo? Couldn't you technically get possessed now?" 

Castiel sat a moment, thinking. He quirked one eyebrow up before leaning over and whispering in Dean's ear, "In theory you are right Dean. Having a soul could make me vulnerable to demon possession...but why is it I think you just want me to have another tattoo? I know how much you like my current one...."

Castiel turned his head and made full eye contact with Dean, who was blushing now. Dean was thinking about just yesterday when his teeth grazed over the tattoo and Cass was arching his back into his mouth and...woah. Not now. Dean adjusted his seat and glowered at Castiel's smug face.

Dean smiled back, matching his smug smile with his own. "Yeah, and you really don't seem to mind my either, or you didn't last night when you were licking my.."

"Dean." Cass' voice had dropped an octave. 

"Yeah Cass?" Dean had grabbed up a magazine and was acting like nothing was happening between his legs that needed to be hidden.

"I'll get one if you get one." Castiel said quietly, warmth in his tone.

Dean looked over at Cass, excitement behind his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Dean if you let me design yours out you can pick out mine...."

Dean tried to play it cool but he was almost bouncing in his chair from excitement...almost. He went and spoke to the receptionist who looked at the appointment book and said they could fit them in since a couple had rescheduled. 

"Dude, you guys are so cute it's gross. Couples’ tattoos." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean told him what they were doing.

"They're not gonna match..." Dean frowned that Sam was killing his excitement. Dean got paper and pencils from the desk and went over to Castiel and divided them out between them. They both turned their backs to each other and began drawing.

"So...are we just gonna let them put them on without seeing or..." Dean asked nervously.

"I trust you Dean. However, if you would like to see what I have chosen before you have it put on, I would not be offended."

Dean smiled softly. Hell, why not. "No, let it be a surprise."

"Very well Dean." Dean could hear the happiness in Castiel’s tone.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofiel sat next to Sam, her shirt bunched up around her ribs so it wouldn't rub the new tattoo that was wrapped and dressed on her side. She didn't seem to even flinch in pain Sam noted. She sat slumped in the chair, watching Dean and Castiel lie in work chairs on opposite sides of the room, being prepped for their tattoos. Castiel was lying on his stomach with his shirt removed and Dean was lying on his back with his long sleeve shirt removed but wearing his sleeveless grey undershirt. They were both smiling and glancing at one another.

"He really feels very fondly for your brother." Sofiel spoke specifically to Sam for the first time since they had met. Sam looked over at her face, which was devoid of any emotion other than curiosity.

"Oh yeah, they're stupid in love. I'm just glad they finally figured it out. It was really annoying to watch them fight it for so long," Sam confided. He realized he really didn't know this person beside him so he sat up straighter and picked up his magazine to flip through it, determined not to reveal too much.

"How do you mean fought it? Did they duel?"

Sam looked over his magazine at Sofiel. She wasn't joking. Well, someone had to teach her human stuff while Dean and Cass were off being a rom-com couple. "No....well actually they did actually battle a few times, but that's not what I mean. Dean and Castiel have always had something between them. Cass calls it a Profound Bond. He's never really gone into it, but it's always been there. Dean was really uncomfortable with it for a really long time. He was the problem more than Cass was."

"Castiel is noble and kind and good. Why would Dean not want to be with him?" 

"I don’t argue with your assessment of Cass at all, and it's not that he didn't want to. You'd have to know how our dad raised us. We didn't have a normal upbringing. Dean had to work through a lot of emotional pain before he and Cass could work it out."

"Pain I understand. Your brother still harbors pain within him...but he is healing.” Sam looked between his brother and Sofiel, looking at her face. 

“What’s it like to see pain?” Sam asked, regretting his words as soon as they were uttered.

Sofiel gave Sam a considering look. “It’s a gift I wish I did not have. For instance, on the exterior you seem to be a lighthearted,joyful individual, but I can see it Sam, and I am sorry. I do wish Rit Zien were capable of healing emotional pain. Alas, we are only built to heal physical injuries or end the suffering of those we can’t.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut and went back to looking at his magazine. It was silent in the direction of Sofiel’s chair until he heard her sigh. “I believe I touched on another boundary I did not mean to tread on. I apologize.”

Sam turned the page of his magazine without looking up. “No big deal, but…” Sam laid his magazine down in his lap and locked his eyes with Sofiel’s, “Don’t tell Dean….or Cass. They’ll fuss over me and I really just want them to enjoy time as a couple. They’ve earned that.”

“Very well Sam.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel and Dean walked out of the tattoo parlor, their new art covered and wrapped. They had decided to reveal them to one another in private later, which was accompanied by much eye rolling from Sam. They walked to an alley away from prying eyes and Castiel sent them all back to the parking lot where the Impala was waiting. Dean immediately went to sit in the driver’s seat, a bit green from the trip but just ready to get going, but there was some hesitation as to who would sit in the back seat. Sam rolled his eyes as he sat in the backseat and Sofiel followed suit, minus the eye roll.

Castiel’s eyes tightened a bit and he looked back at Sam. “Sam I don’t mind sitting in back with Sofiel…”

“Cass, it’s fine. We’re good.” Sam said as he looked out the window.

“That’s settled then. Let’s head home.” Dean laid his hand onto the arm rest and Castiel reached over and gripped his hand. The sun was setting as they headed back to the bunker.

They were about two miles from the bunker when Dean stopped the car and Cass looked back at Sofiel. “I apologize but we need to blindfold you for the short remainder of the trip. Just a precaution…”   
Sofiel began to argue but one look at Castiel’s face left no room for argument and she nodded her head. 

Cass pulled a handkerchief from the glove compartment and handed it to Sam to tie. Sam sighed and gave Sofiel an apologetic look before he wrapped it around her head and tied it snug. Sam looked to Castiel and nodded his head and they made the short drive back to the bunker. 

Dean parked the Impala in the bunker garage. “Okay Sammy. You can take the blindfold off her.”

Sam reached around and untied the knot and carefully removed it, taking care not to get it tangled in Sofiel’s hair. She blinked a couple of times and immediately opened the door, looking at the garage and all the various vehicles it harbored. Dean walked them toward the entrance to the interior of the bunker with the others in tow. He swung the door open and Castiel followed behind. Sofiel stopped in the doorway leading down the stairs, which left Sam stuck behind her. 

“Heavens! No wonder the other Angels couldn’t find you, Castiel. You live in a warded bomb shelter?!” Sofiel was looking with intense interest at her surroundings. 

“We call it the Bunker,” Sam said quietly behind her as she began to walk down the stairs. Sofiel walked down the steps that led into the war room and wandered into the library. 

“I’m gonna go rustle us up some quick supper so we can get to bed.” Sam laughed as Dean yawned. It was quite obvious Dean was anxious to get Castiel alone. “Anything you guys want for supper?”

“I’ll take care of supper for myself Dean. You and Cass eat. I can tell your beat. Why not call it an early night?” Sam smiled and winked at Cass who laughed. 

“Anything’s fine Dean,” Castiel called as he went to speak to Sofiel in the library. She was running her fingers along the spines of the books on the shelves. 

“Sofiel, I am going to go to bed for the night soon. If you need a room, we can make you one. For tonight you could use Dean’s room if he’s okay with that. I can also ask if you could use their mothers’ room while she is gone.”

“Why would I need a room? We don’t sleep.” Sofiel looked at Castiel, her brown eyes filled with confusion again. “I understand you are most likely using your room to be sexually intimate with Dean but what purpose would it serve for me to have one?”

Castiel almost blushed at Sofiel’s abruptness. He forgot what it was like to have conversations with Angels after being on Earth so long. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Well, no you do not have to have a room but I have found I enjoy having somewhere I can go to be away from others if I feel the need. However, you can also stay in the tv room and watch tv. It actually helped me learn a lot about human culture. There is something called Netflix that I have always enjoyed very much that I could show you how to work."

“Cass! Get in here and eat supper! I’m…tired…and ready to hit the hay…” Castiel cut his eyes toward the kitchen, heat in his eyes as he heard Dean’s insinuation in his tone.

“Umm I can get Sam to show you how to work the Netflix. Hold on.” Castiel walked briskly out to get Sam from his room.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
Sam sighed as he plopped down on the couch of the tv room with a bag of chips in one hand and a beer in the other.

“Here, let me show you how to work the tv.” You have to use this remote to turn it on and this other to control the box and Netflix. When Cass first got into Netflix he got a bit obsessed. It can be really overwhelming. If you want any recommendations for stuff to watch I’d be glad to show you…” Sam looked over at Sofiel who was quiet and did not look to Sam when he spoke. “Or not…”

“Thank you. I would appreciate your assistance...”

“No problem. I’m not going to bed any time soon. Those two…their voices tend to carry. Here let me introduce you to “Harry Potter”. Dean won’t watch this with me. He just calls me a nerd and walks away but Cass seemed to like it….”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Dean had scarfed down a quick supper while Cass had gone to take his turn in the bathroom. When Dean got done with supper he had darted to the bathroom to brush his teeth and headed to Castiel’s room…well it was pretty much their room now. Dean had realized it was their room when he’d gone in to get some clothes from his room one day and there was a fine layer of dust on the dresser. They’d been sharing the dresser in Cass’ room for a while now too...It was nice though. It wasn’t that they had sex every night. Some nights they only held one another, but neither felt any need to sleep alone in a bed anymore. They had both gotten adjusted to the shared warmth and closeness. Castiel didn’t need to sleep of course. Dean had told him he didn’t have to stay and hold him, but Cass had given Dean a very disparaging look at that suggestion and burrowed down further in the cover with him that night.

Dean walked into their shared bedroom still dressed for the day in the jeans and the sleeveless grey under shirt. He’d stopped wearing the long sleeved shirt after the tattoo parlor as it had rubbed his arm a bit uncomfortably. Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had changed into black sweat pants and his chest was bare. Dean and Cass locked eyes and it was if all their troubles melted away. It seemed to always be like that as soon as they came back into a room together. Dean smiled and came to sit on the bed, cross legged. 

“Cass, I can’t stand it. The wraps have been on long enough.” Dean smiled and picked up Castiel’s right hand. “Please?”

Castiel turned to face Dean and smiled as he kissed Dean’s lips softly. “Sure. Who goes first?” 

“Well, you already have an idea of what yours is so you first I guess.” Dean smiled excitedly as Cass leaned down to allow Dean to pull the wrap off his back. The wrap had covered a large portion of his shoulder blades but Castiel had told Dean the pain was very dull to him as long as he controlled his vessel. Dean peeled it off and watched anxiously as Cass went to look at in the mirror on the wall above the dresser. Cass tuned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Dean watched the reflection of his face, a nervous flutter in his stomach. What he saw was Castiel’s awed gaze as he saw the tattoo. In the middle of his shoulder blades it was indeed a typical anti-possession tattoo similar to the one Dean and Sam sported but what had made it so much bigger was that there were black wings spread on either side of it, stretching almost to Cass’ arms. They were shaped similarly to Castiel’s wingspan and as he moved his shoulders it looked as if the wings moved with him. The muscles of Cass' back flexed and the wings seemed to flow right along his shoulder blades. Dean was mesmerized. 

“Dean..” Castiel’s voice was low and rough. He kept staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Dean shook himself out of his daze state and came up from behind and asked quietly. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it Dean. It’s amazing...and knowing you chose it…makes it perfect. Thank you.” Castiel stared at him through the reflection of the mirror, blue eyes full of emotion.

Dean was smiling happily at Castiel’s reaction but was also bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Anxious about something?” Castiel smiled at Dean’s reflection in the mirror, cocking an eyebrow.

“Shut up. Come on Cass. It’s my turn.” Dean had his right hand gripping his left arm, right below the wrapped tattoo.

“Here. Let me..” Cass peeled the wrap gently off Dean’s left arm. The placement of the tattoo was not lost on Dean. Cass had chosen for it to be placed eaxctly where his handprint had been all those years ago, on his left shoulder. Dean stepped in front of Cass at the mirror to get a better look at it. It was six characters in Enochian. Dean had been trying to learn it with Castiel’s help but it wasn’t a natural language to read yet. He admired the beautiful curves and loops of Castiel's native tongue.

“Cass, what does it say?” Dean’s voice was soft and low. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist from behind and whispered in his ear, “Worthy.” 

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he remembered Castiel’s words to him in that damn barn. _**You don’t think you deserve to be saved.**_ Dean was breathing heavy as his eyes caught Cass’ in the mirror when he opened them again.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked, a hint of nervousness in his own tone. 

“Castiel…it’s beautiful. You would tattoo positive reinforcement on me. It’s so…you..I love it.” 

“You are worthy, and I don’t want you to have any excuse to forget that.” Cass kissed Dean’s neck, looking at Dean’s reflection as he did so and his eyes fluttered shut again. 

“You are amazing, Cass.” Dean sighed as Castiel nuzzled into his neck. 

“And you are the best thing that has happened to me in thousands of years.” Cass said as he began kissing down Dean’s spine, lifting the grey undershirt as he did so. Dean’s breathe quickened and he moaned as Castiel bit gently into Dean’s side. 

“Ohhh, you’ll have to be on top Cass. Your tattoo is too raw still.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Castiel gripped Dean by the hips and tossed him onto the bed. Dean hissed just a bit as his left shoulder hit the bed. Castiel was all hands as he was pulling off Dean’s jeans and boxers and tossing them over his shoulder. He actually ripped Dean’s grey undershirt off of him. 

“Shit Cass,” Dean gasped as Castiel jerked off his own pajama pants and underwear and they were grinding against one another in moments, their dicks sliding against one another. Castiel dipped down and pressed his lips to Deans, sliding his tongue in and tasting Dean’s mouth. They began warring with their mouths, nipping each other’s lower lips. Cass moved to kiss just beneath Dean’s left ear, a sweet spot of Deans that he had discovered, and Dean bucked up into him, causing them both to thrust forward. Their syncopated groans caused each other to shudder. Castiel grappled for the nightstand drawer and almost fell off the bed in his rush, making the headboard bang against the wall. He grabbed the bottle and lubed up one finger and slid it into Dean, impatient and lust driven. Dean arched his back and moved into the finger, feeling himself relax with every slide in and out. “

More Cass. Hurry,” Dean moaned loudly. Castiel slid in two fingers and began rubbing Dean’s prostate vigorously. “Oh Hell Cass. Right there! Don’t stop!” Dean cried out. Cass left love bites all over Dean's strong thighs as he moved his fingers within in. When he dipped his tongue into Dean's belly button, the wracked moan that escaped his lover almost undid him. 

Cass pumped his fingers into him a few more minutes, stimulating Dean’s prostate and watching him writhe underneath him. Cass was in pained arousal and he couldn’t take it any longer. He lubed up his dick, matched himself up to Dean’s stretched hole, and slid in to the hilt. They both sucked in a breath as they first joined their groins together, Cass pressed in as deep as he could go. Dean stilled a moment, adjusting, before moving underneath Cass, his sign for him to start moving within him. Cass held himself above Dean’s body effortlessly and began thrusting in and out of his lover, beginning slow and languid, but soon increasing the tempo of his thrusts. The clash of their two bodies together was beautiful music enhanced by high notes of their moans and gasps. Dean writhed and cried out beneath Castiel when he started a new, frantic pace. He slid his nails to Cass' back and raked them down, lower than the tattoo, keeping it in mind even in his lust blown state. Cass hissed and laid himself on Dean’s chest as he moved, biting Dean’s neck and dipping his tongue into his ear. Dean shuddered beneath him as he kissed him on his anti-possession tattoo, using his grace to send tremors through Dean’s body. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and Cass gripped Dean’s dick and pumped it as he shivered and tremored beneath him. Dean came only moments later, spilling his hot seed all over his own chest and Castiel's hand. Cass was gone as well, eyes squeezed tight, head tilted away from Dean in case he had trouble containing his form as he had before. They came together, panting and writhing until Castiel rolled off of Dean, forgetting his tattoo for a moment. He hissed and sat straight up and looked at Dean accusingly as he ran his hand through his hair.

“You made me forgot to control the pain level in my vessel. I forgot tattoos hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam grimaced and grabbed the remote, hiting the volume even louder as Sofiel glanced down the hall to the bedrooms again. “Sorry…it’s a regular occurrence. I have some noise-canceling headphones they ordered for me you can borrow…” Sam trailed off awkwardly then turned back to the tv, his jaw clenched. He was going to kill them both if he didn’t die of embarrassment first.


	4. I'm not Gone Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets given the uncomfortable task of having The Talk with Sophiel. They decide to teach Sophie to drive and end up in a bar where Dean gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chaper contains a depiction of a hate crime. It is not very graphic in nature but be aware.

The next morning, Dean and Castiel were lured into the kitchen by the smell of bacon. Dean was clad in pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt and Cass was bare chested in pajama pants. He looked a bit shy to be shirtless in front of the others but the tattoo rubbing against his shirt won out over his shyness. Sofiel was seated at the kitchen table with a full cup of untouched coffee in front of her and her hands in her lap. Sam was standing by the stove with bacon popping away in the skillet. 

“Morning guys,” Sam smiled as he turned the bacon. 

“Morning Sammy. How’s it going this morning?” Dean yawned and went to get two coffee cups out of the cabinet for Cass and himself. Castiel had gone to sit next to Sophie, his hair sticking up all over but bright eyed. Cass had opened his mouth to speak to Sofiel when she spoke first.

“You two copulate very loudly.” Sofiel spoke matter-of-factly, looking somewhat disgruntled. Sam snorted and decided he needed something from the cabinet behind him and turned his back to the table. Castiel stiffened in his chair and Dean started coughing on the sip of coffee he had just taken from his freshly poured cup. Dean was finally able to suck in a breath in time for Sam to sit down at the table as he laid a plate of bacon on it. Sam put both elbows on the table and clutched his hands in fists in front of his mouth to hide his grin. It was fun watching them feel uncomfortable for once!

“Good morning to you too Sophie,” Dean said without making eye contact. 

“Sam was showing me the Harry Potty movies last night. He told me you often copulate loudly. Are you so loud because it's painful or are you doing something wrong? I could sense mild amounts of pain but not to match your volume level. It was distracting from the movie, though I enjoyed Harry Potter. After Sam went to sleep, I watched several more.” Sofiel said all of this with little emotion in her tone. 

Dean looked to Castiel, eyes wide and uncomfortable. “It’s too early for this conversation. I’m going to the TV room. I’ve already done my part for the Angel Sex Ed program with you, Cass.” Dean scooped up the entire plate of bacon and his coffee cup and slunk away, pushing the explaining to Castiel. Cass looked to Sam, wide eyed. Sam put both hands up and shook his head. 

“I’m out too. Sorry Cass!” Sam pushed his chair back and darted out of the room, leaving Sofiel and Cass alone. 

Castiel looked at the retreating forms of the Winchesters with mild alarm. He sat there looking at Sofiel, not knowing what to say. He ran his hands through his hair. “Well Sofiel….I don’t really know how to explain it. It took me years of living on Earth to really understand and experience the emotions that go along with sex and attraction. I have only seen two other Angels interested in sex at all, and both had spent some time on Earth before that happened. It’s….a very complicated thing…”

“I think I have the capacity to understand Castiel. I am not a child.”

“I know Sofiel, but even beings such as us with all our thousands of years can’t hope to understand human sexuality. They are much more emotional beings. It has...rubbed off on me, the longer I have lived on Earth….It can be just about physical attraction. Many humans go through life copulating with any other willing humans. Then there are those who only have sex with those of whom they share an emotional connection with. As far as the noise……Yes, some sex has an element of pain but it is pleasure too……Again, difficult to explain. It’s that element of pleasure and pain that make people...us…to be somewhat loud sometimes. If you choose to stay on Earth, you’ll understand in time.” Castiel laughed nervously. “I’m pretty sure I’m not explaining this very well…but…if the issue should become one you wish to have more information on, let me know. I could find a video to explain it better…I uh, watched a few when I was trying to understand it too.” Castiel hesitated, his discomfort warring with his need to make sure she understood. “Sofiel, how much do you know of Nephilim?”

“I know they are forbidden to be created and are offspring of humans and angels. Why?”

“Because...well, it hasn’t been an issue with me because Dean and I cannot create children but if…one day...you chose to...copulate..have sex, whatever…with a man, you could potentially conceive a child. You know the Angels would hunt you down if that transpired. You must always exercise caution in that regard Sofiel...” Castiel got through it like he was running out of air then stood up abruptly. “I want you to know you can ask me anything you have questions about. No matter how awkward. Again, I wish someone had been there to answer my questions. Dean and Sam did the best they could..” Castiel laughed to himself, “but there were some topics they didn’t want to touch…as you saw.” He gestured toward the TV room. 

It was then that Sofiel saw Cass’ tattoo for the first time. “Is that the tattoo that Dean chose for you?” She stood to get a closer look and Cass turned his back to her to show it off proudly. He smiled.  
“Yes. He suggested this art back when my wings were…” Cass saw Sofiel hang her head and he sighed. “I’m sorry Sofiel. I know it is a painful subject. I did eventually learn to cope without my wings…I could teach you how to drive you know…That is a skill you are going to need, regardless of what you choose to do. It can be quite enjoyable too. It’s the closest thing to flying I've found so far.”

Sofiel nodded her head solemnly. “I would like to learn skills that would help me to function more easily here. When can we start?” 

Castiel smiled, “I’ll talk to Dean and see when. He and Sam are both excellent drivers…but Sam might be the better teacher. Dean can be a bit…reckless at times.”

“Sam is very kind, Castiel.” Sofiel said as they headed to the TV room. Cass stopped before they got there and turned to Sofiel. 

“Yes he is. Sam and Dean are both good men. You would probably find Sam to be the preferable friend. He is very well read. He could probably suggest some books for you to read in your down time. They…both have their issues, but they are good men to have as allies Sofiel. Keep that in mind. You’ll come to like Dean...in time. He tends to grow on you.” Cass laughed as they headed back in to the TV room. 

Sam stood up as Castiel entered with Sophie. Cass could tell Sam had been looking at Dean’s tattoo because he came around to see Cass’. “Okay Dean showed me his. Let me see yours Cass,” Sam said with a smile. Castiel complied by turning his back to Sam and smiling at Dean over his shoulder. 

“Nice! Makes you look like a badass, Cass. Not that you weren't already.” Sofiel was about to ask about the term badass when she saw Dean’s tattoo as he sat on the couch. She went to sit next to him, surprising Dean. 

“Castiel picked this out for you? It’s beautiful Dean. You did a very good job on Castiel’s tattoo as well. It is very similar in wing structure to his wings, if my memory serves.” Sofiel smiled, looking at her native language on Dean’s arm, tracing the letters with her eyes.

“Th..Thank you?” Dean looked at Sofiel, noticing for the first time her eyes had the same intensity as Cass’, just a different color. Must be an Angel thing, he thought. Where Castiel’s looks like the blue of the ocean, Sofiel’s reminded Dean of fall leaves. 

“Dean? What would you think of us teaching Sofiel to drive?” Cass saw the horrified look on Dean’s face and quickly added, “Not in the Impala of course! She could practice in my truck.”

“Well, we got nothing else going on today. Why not? We’ll need to make her an ID though, in case we get pulled over. Don’t need that kind of attention again. It won’t help if they run it, but will give us time to knock them out..”   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Dean had the new ID pulled off the laminator in their work room when Sam snatched it up.

“Sophie Engle? Sounds like a character from Little House on the Praire, Dean.” Sam was turning over the ID in his hand. “Clever, Engle is Dutch for Angel isn’t it?”

“Well I’m not a complete moron. I can Google," Dean fired back snarkily at his brother.

“Dean I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh boy…”

Sam shuffled nervously from foot to foot, still turning the ID over in his hands. “Shut up..anyway, Mom’s off “finding herself”, You and Cass have each other, and now Cass even has the Sofiel project…I was thinking about what they were talking to me about when they kidnapped me...Dean, they weren’t wrong. Our hunting ways aren’t working. I…I could start making our way work better by putting wards on bridges from coastal towns into the mainland. It would only take me a week or two at a time to drive and back...It would give me something to do, you know...It would be a place to start. If something tripped one of the wards, Cass could pop over and check it.”

“Sammy…” Dean said shaking his head.

“Dean, I am completely blissfully happy for you and Cass, I really am. However, playing third wheel all the time sucks man. It sucked before you guys were officially a couple but now…You don’t need me here over your shoulder all the time, Dean.”

“Sam…Man, no. You don’t need to go off on your own like that...You know I’d never put anything...or anyone…in front of you. Didn’t mean to make you feel like a third wheel…”

“You didn’t Dean. Neither did Cass. You’re my brothers. I just...I just can’t sit around here waiting on something good to happen to me too. To be honest, I’m kind of jealous.” 

Dean stood there in silence a moment. “We’ll talk about it later Sammy. If..if it’s something you think you have to do, we’ll talk about it and I’ll really listen.” Dean hung his head, looking at the table. 

“Dean, please. I’m not suggesting I run off and never come home. I just think a road trip now and then would do me some good. We’ve been cooped up in the bunker for weeks.”

“You’re starting to sound like me Sam.” Dean laughed softly and slung an arm around Sam’s back. “Come on. For now, let’s go see the Rogue Angel Coalition.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cass and Sofiel were standing in the bunker garage. Castiel had donned a cream colored t-shirt and jeans for the drive. Dean had insisted he not layer while the tattoo was fresh. They had decided to let the ink settle for a few days before letting Cass accelerate their skin’s healing. Neither wanted to risk losing the tattoos, so no trench coat it was. Cass had Sofiel sitting behind the wheel of the pickup truck as he was standing with the driver’s side open and pointing out the different peddles, gear shift, ignition, and so forth. 

“You guys ready to hit the road? I’ll drive us out to the road and she can practice once we get there.” Dean said as he and Sam walked into the garage together. Dean was donning another sleeveless shirt due to the tattoo, this time in a light green. It was a nice day outside so he had his jacket slung over his arm. Dean’s voice was troubled and Sam followed behind, hands stuffed in his pockets. Both Angels looked over at their entrance and cocked their heads to the side in unison. 

“Dean...something wrong?” Cass said over the top of the truck. 

Dean smiled but the smile didn’t make it to his eyes. “Nothing we need to talk about right now. It’s okay Cass.” 

Castiel looked to Sam, who would not meet his eyes. Cass frowned and gave Dean a look he knew well. They would talk about it later whether they wanted to or not. Sofiel got out of the driver’s seat and Dean slid in. He let her sit up front so she could watch him better while Castiel and Sam got in the back. Cass looked over at Sam, who was decidedly looking out the window and avoiding his gaze. Dean pulled out of the bunker and they were gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group found themselves later that day at a dingy bar several hours from home. Sofiel had done well under Dean and Sam’s driving tutelage. Mainly Sam’s. Sam had sat behind her and given instructions patiently, while Dean had been a bit abrupt and short . Sam knew he was to blame for Dean’s bad mood so he tried to make it up to her by trying to explain everything as patiently as possible. Sam had tried to bring up his idea about his road trip in the truck, which Dean had shut down and said it wasn’t the time. Things had gotten tense after that. It had been Dean who suggested they pull over and stretch their legs. Dean gripped Cass’ hand as they went in, as they did everywhere. Sam and Sofiel followed behind.

They really should have left as soon as they walked in the door, but they had been in plenty of bars over the years with no issues. They all saw the group of boozed up college boys at the pool tables and the way their eyes slid over Sofiel possessively and Dean and Cass’ clasped hands aggressively. They just didn’t think they would be stupid enough to bother them. They would be proven wrong.

The four of them found four empty stools at the bar, Dean with his arm around Cass. He ordered beers for all four of them then said he was going to hit the head. Castiel watched Dean walk away then turned his head toward Sofiel on his left, praising her driving. If he had been looking at Dean, he would have seen four of the drunken college boys follow him into the bathroom. Sam, who was normally so observant, was staring at his beer bottle, thinking of the talk they needed to have. Nobody saw.

Dean heard the bathroom door open as he zipped his fly back up and went to the sink to wash his hands. He didn’t make a habit of chatting it up in the bathroom so he only glanced up as they walked in. He leaned over, washing his hands when he heard one of the drunk college kids hiss out a gay slur right before he felt his head hit the hard porcelain of the sink, hard. Dean could fight off what he saw coming, but the apparent spontaneity of the attack had left him vulnerable. He tried to grab at his knife in his pocket but he felt himself shoved against the wall. Two people grabbed his arms when they saw he had a weapon and started punching him in the stomach. When he hit his knees the kicks to his ribs started. He blindly kicked and fought like a wild animal and heard several grunts of pain but there were more of them than him and his head was swimming so much he couldn’t focus enough to send out a prayer. Blood was in his eyes and everything was pain.

Sam, Cass, and Sofiel were sitting at the bar talking when Sofiel’s head pointed toward the bathroom like a dog with a scent and she said only one word before Cass and Sam were both vaulting off their stools, running. “Dean.”

Castiel made it into the bathroom first, which was very unfortunate for the attackers. He froze in the door, his blue eyes wide. It only took him a moment to make sense of the scene before him. Dean was curled up in the fetal position, trying to protect his internal organs from the repeated kicks that were falling upon him. He had blood pouring from his head and a bruise was forming around his left eye. One guy was down and nursing a head wound but three others were still pummeling Dean. If the attackers had seen the look on Castiel’s face they would have run for their lives, but they were too focused on beating Dean into unconsciousness. Castiel’s face shut down in a mask of rage, the avenging Angel again. 

Cass ran in and grabbed one man by the throat, barely controlling his fury. He could have just put him to sleep with a touch of his fingers but he head butted him instead, letting the attackers head hit the bathroom wall with a hard thud. Sam already had another one of the guys pinned on the floor and with several hard punches to the face, he was no longer at an active threat. The last man standing tried to run but Cass whirled around with Angel grace, grabbed him by the shoulder and kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him toppling into the bathroom stall. He followed him in and punched him over and over, speaking words in Enochian Sam would not ask to be translated later. Sam suddenly realized Castiel had no intention of stopping his attack any time soon so he dove into the stall and wrapped his arms around Cass, trying to pull him back. 

“Come on Cass. We gotta get Dean out of here. Heal him and we can get out of here before anyone finds these guys. Cass, Dean needs you!” Cass pushed away from Sam and went to touch Dean to heal him when two bar patrons swung the door open and saw the scene before them, yelling for help as they ran back into the main area of the bar.

“Damn it!” Sam roared. “Can’t do it now Cass, or it’ll look like we attacked them first. Dean can’t walk out of here without a scratch. We’ll all get arrested.” Cass had Dean on his wobbly feet, almost fully supporting his weight. Dean tried to speak through his busted lip but Cass shushed him with soothing words.

“Hold on Dean. Once we get you outside to the truck it’ll be fine.” 

It wasn’t fine. When they turned the corner, a large portion of the bar patrons were coming toward the bathroom. They faltered when they saw Cass half carrying the bruised and beaten Dean.  
“Four men jumped my brother in the bathroom. They’ll need medical attention. We have to get him to the hospital. He’s in a lot worse shape than they are.” Sam tried to part the crowd but they resisted, some sliding past him to see the guys in the bathroom. There were mumbles from the crowd that the police had been called, an ambulance was coming, and a police report needed to be filed. None of these were things Sam wanted to hear. Sam could see over most of the heads of the crowd and Sofiel was looking at him, surrounded by three more of those idiot college boys. Damn it! “Move now!” Sam was pushing through them but Cass had lost patience. He let just enough grace shine through his eyes that they all stumbled back, not sure what they had seen. They pushed through the crowd easier now.

“Cass, get Dean in the truck now. I’ll get Sophie.” Cass didn’t argue. He ended up scooping Dean up in his arms and heading out the door. Sam headed straight for Sofiel and she was trying to push past the guys surrounding her. Sam could hear some of the things they were saying to her and he had had enough. He yanked one of the guys by the shoulder and pushed him away, grabbed Sofiel’s hand and pulled her along with him toward the door briskly. They made it outside without being further interrupted. Cass already had the truck cranked and he was in the backseat with Dean. Sam ran to the driver’s side as Sofiel jumped in the passenger side, and Sam put the petal to the floor in the direction of the bunker

\----------------------------------------------------  
Cass healed Dean the second they knew the police weren’t following them. Sam let the truck idle while Sophie jumped out and easily ripped off the license plate and tossed it in the field next to them before they continued speeding toward home. 

Dean sat up from where his head had been resting in Castiel’s lap, rubbing his head mindlessly. “Well that sucked. Umm, Cass…are YOU okay?” Castiel had gripped Dean and held him close to him like a security blanket. Dean could feel him trembling. 

“I am very far from okay, but you're alright so that is what matters. Thankfully Sofiel was able to sense your pain and we got there before it got worse.”

“I can’t believe four little snot nosed brats got the jump on me.” Dean said, laying his head back in Castiel’s lab. He had been healed but the memory remained and his head was throbbing. 

“I don’t think any of us were on guard like we should have been. So used to fighting monsters, I forget who the real dangerous ones are,” Sam mumbled as he drove. 

“Are many humans like that? They thought I was weak because I was in a female vessel. I could have killed all of them within a moment but I knew that was wrong…but I don’t know how else to defend myself. I’m not a warrior like you three are.” Sophie asked after a few minutes of silence in the truck. 

“No, not everyone is like that. That was a perfect storm of booze and morons but, yeah, you need to know how to defend yourself and still pass for human...You showed a lot of restraint back there Sophie..” Sam said, glancing to his right at her. ‘We’ll teach you how to fight. All of us will.” 

Dean wasn’t thinking clearly when he said mumbled from the back seat, “See Sammy. You can’t leave me. If you hadn’t been there, Cass woulda gotten caught or killed somebody…” Castiel looked up at Sam in the rear view, wanting to argue but they both knew he would have. Dean didn’t see the worst of it. A cloud seemed to pass over Cass’ eyes as he registered exactly what Dean said.

“Is Sam planning on going somewhere Dean?” Sam glanced back in the rearview at Cass’ face and swallowed hard. He never liked seeing that look directed at him. He saw Sofiel slide her eyes to look at him as well.

“Can ALL the angels in the truck stop glaring at me? I just had an idea for something that might help lower the amount of monster attacks in the country, something the British Men of Letters do. It would just take some traveling. No offense Cass but I couldn’t stand Angel Airways that often, so I’d be gone from the bunker some. I thought you two might, you know, like the time together.”

“Sam…” Castiel began, emotion in his voice. 

“Don’t Cass. Just...don’t.” Sam gripped the wheel tighter and let silence fall in the truck.

“Sam, if you leave, who will watch the Netflix with me while they are having intermittently loud intercourse?” Sam snorted with laughter before he realized she was serious. 

“I’m not gone yet.”


	5. Relinquishing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofiel is frustrated at her inability to help in the fight at the bar so they resolve to show her how. Sam and Dean spar. Dean attempts to find a solution to Sam going off on his own and it doesn't go as Dean planned at all. Castiel points out how Dean doesn't know how to relinquish control to anyone.

Back at the bunker Castiel said he was going to go get Dean laid down. He was still complaining of a headache and that gave Cass cause for worry. Sam knew Cass would not come out of the room until he knew Dean was comfortable and asleep, and maybe not for the rest of the evening. He went to his room and took off his navy blue t shirt, blood from the fight stained on the front. He grabbed up another one from his drawer and was about to slide it on when Sophie knocked on his door and walked in without waiting for an answer. 

“Oh! Hey. Ummm, what’s up?” Sam said as he awkwardly struggled into the white t-shirt in his hands.

Sofiel had stopped with her hand on the doorknob and awkwardly stared a moment. “Your door was open. I tore my shirt in the bar today when one of those men grabbed me. I don’t have any other clothes and Castiel told me I shouldn’t waste my grace on trivial things since it may weaken the longer I’m here…”

“Oh gosh, yeah. You can borrow one of my shirts but I’m afraid it might look like a dress on you. I know Cass or Dean’s would fit better but best not to bother them. We can go get you some more clothes tomorrow. Here..” Sam dug in his dresser a moment and grabbed a red t-shirt and walked over to hand it to her. “You can change in the..Ohh.”

Before Sam could point out the bathroom she had peeled off the sweater and dropped it on the floor before sliding the shirt on. Sam turned his head away and dropped his eyes to the floor. When he knew it was safe he looked back up and sure enough, the shirt could have passed for a very short dress. Luckily she hadn’t asked for pants since those seemed to be unscathed. She bent down and picked up the sweater off the floor and Sam noticed as the shirt slid off her shoulder just a little. He swallowed nervously.

“Thank you Sam. Will you be watching anymore Netflix tonight? I would enjoy any more recommendations you have.”

“Tell you what. We can watch Netflix tonight. Tomorrow we can all start teaching you how to fight like a human.”   
\------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel were both changed for bed now. Cass had peeled off his t-shirt, shuddering at the blood dried on the front of it. Dean’s blood. Cass had thrown the shirt in the garbage the second they walked in the bathroom. Dean was curled up on his right side with Castiel curled up behind him with his arms wrapped protectively around him.

“Cass?” Dean said quietly, his voice partially muffled by the pillow. 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel nuzzled himself against the back of Dean’s head.

“What happened to you back there at the bar?” Dean tried to turn over but Castiel held him a tiny bit tighter. He didn’t speak for a few moments. 

“I was not very rational. I’ve never been very rational when it came to you. If I had just healed you as soon as the threat was neutralized you would not have had to be in pain as long as you were…I…I couldn’t stop. I was so angry, Dean. I wanted to see them bleed like they had done to you. I’m sorry," Castiel said quietly. 

“It’s okay Cass. That’s a very...human reaction. I’m sure if that had been you or Sammy in my place I would have done the same thing, actually I’m pretty sure I have...”Dean laughed lightly as he burrowed closer into Cass. 

“I’m an Angel Dean. I should show more restraint…” Cass shuddered against Dean. 

“Hey.” Dean turned over so they were nose to nose. “It’s okay Cass. We’re okay. Now how about you show me the positive side to your lack of restraint?” Dean raised his eyebrows in the way that he knew drove Castiel crazy.

“You just had a major head injury and were beaten to a pulp and you want to have sex…”Cass smiled softly and let a soft laugh escape his lips.

“Hi I’m Dean Winchester. Have you met me?” Dean winked and flashed all this teeth in a blinding smile as Castiel laughed out loud.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“Sam.” Sam heard the soft whisper of his name and he cracked his eye open to see Sophie peering over him with her hair hanging down, obscuring her face. “Sam, you fell asleep. Do you not think you should go to your bed?” Sofiel spoke a little louder this time.

Sam grumbled and his eyes slid back closed. “Too tired…Just rest my eyes a bit..”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“What the Hell is going on in here?” Sam heard Dean’s voice. Why was Dean awake before him, and why did he sound slightly amused and irritated? Sam’s eyes opened slowly and he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked up at Dean who was standing over him, gesturing beside him with a raised eyebrow. Castiel stood behind him all bed hair but with a stone face. Sam looked over and Sofiel was sitting there, still watching Netflix, in his t shirt. 

“Huh?” Sam struggled to sit up and shake away the sleep slowing his brain down. “Sorry. I must have fallen asleep watching TV.”

“I attempted to wake him but he was uncooperative,” Sofiel stated matter-of-factly. 

‘And Sophie is wearing your clothes why Sam?” Dean asked, smirking.

“Oh? Ooooh. Her shirt got torn at the bar and she didn’t have another. You guys were shut up in your room so I gave her one of mine. She really needs more than one set of clothes guys. Kind of dumb we didn’t think about that…What did you guys think happened? I mean, come on.”

“Can’t blame me for asking Sam. Anyway, since you slept in, I’ll go make us some breakfast.” Dean headed off to the kitchen. Castiel sat down by Sam on the couch, since Sofiel had moved to one of the sofa chairs at some point in the evening. 

“Sam I wanted to thank you for yesterday. It was your quick thinking that got us out of there. If it had been left to me, we would have left in handcuffs and Dean would be in the hospital.” Cass sighed. “I always thought you and Dean were hot tempered. I don’t think I can put that on you two anymore.”

“Did Dean ever say what happened? Why they jumped him?” Sam asked, looking toward the kitchen to make sure Dean wasn’t coming back in. 

“Yes. He said the last thing he remembered before they attacked him was one of them calling him something distasteful then ramming his head into the sink.” Cass said, tensing up, heat, anger showing in his eyes again.

Sofiel sat up in her chair. “I don’t understand. Why did they attack him? They said disgusting things to me as well, but none of them harmed me.” 

Castiel sighed. “Sofiel, I’m afraid you are going to be very disappointed in some aspects of humanity as you learn more. Those men attacked Dean because they assumed he was a homosexual because we came in holding hands.” 

“But that gives them no right to hurt him. I still don’t understand!” Sofiel looked frustrated.

“None of us do Sophie. This is the first time we’ve had something this bad happen.” Sam said quietly.

Sofiel sat there a moment, thoughts flying over her face, and then she looked up to lock eyes with Sam and Cass. She had anger brewing on her face. “Teach me how to fight. I want to be able to help if it ever happens again.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
They had made a quick run to town to get Sophie some day time and workout clothes. She didn’t understand the importance since she didn’t sweat but Castiel had begun rambling about human normalities and maneuverability while training and she had thought it best to just accept than argue with him. 

Dean and Castiel were leading Sam and Sophie to the large empty room in the depths of the bunker they thought would work great for training. They were all dressed in workout clothes and Sam and Dean each had bottles of water with them. Dean pushed open the door to the empty chamber that he had found while exploring the bunker a while back. The room had high ceilings with only one light fixture, flickering before it settled. On the far wall were shackles that seemed mostly unused. The room was bare and devoid of any furniture.

“So, when did you find this room and why haven’t you told me about it?” Sam said as he looked around. As his eyes searched the room, he saw something on the floor in the far corner. He walked over and picked up what now appeared to be a small black feather. He looked over at Castiel, whose face was beet red. Cass suddenly found the floor very fascinating. Sam let the feather fall from his fingertips. “You know what, I don’t want to know.”

“That’s probably best Sammy,” Dean looked over at Cass and gave him a roguish smile. 

“Anyway…” Castiel said after a moment. “Sophie, I think it would be best if you and I started the training first. I need to know you won’t hurt Sam or Dean before you can train with them. You need to, though. They fight differently than an Angel would, and you need to see how to fight with a human without causing permanent damage. Killing should always be your last option, but if your life is truly in danger, you should not hesitate to kill. Some humans and other supernatural creatures have discovered weaknesses in our Angel defenses that they can use against us to weaken us, so knowing how to fight is very important. After you have shown me you can train with me, you can train with Dean. He’s closer to your height but very strong and thinks fast on his feet. Sam will be after that. His height advantage combined with his strength will be trickier for you. We decided it might be good for you to see Sam and Dean spar first.” Sam and Dean walked out to the center of the room, barefooted. Both were wearing work out pants and sleeveless shirts in shades of grey. Castiel gestured for Sophie to follow him to lean against the wall. Sam and Dean were circling one another, grinning, when Castiel leaned over to speak softly in Sophie’s ear.

“We’re going to have to heal them after this, assuredly. There’s a reason they don’t spar often. Neither knows when to quit, and they are some of the strongest hand to hand fighters I have ever seen out of all the humans I have come in contact with.” Cass said all of this without taking his eyes off the two Winchesters, enamored.

Sophiel looked at how Sam stood over his brother. “Doesn’t Sam have the advantage due to his height?” 

Castiel chuckled softly beside her. “You would think so, but Dean is more ruthless. Sam tends to attempt to disarm and neutralize first. Dean tends to go for the kill. There’s a reason they make a good team. They balance one another out. Watch.”

As Castiel had explained, they were amazing to watch fight. The moment they both were ready, they were swinging. Both men dodged each other’s punches like they could see them coming. Sophie stared dazedly at how quickly they both moved. She had expected Dean to be faster because he was smaller, but Sam moved like lightning. She had seen Angels battle but humans were so…raw. A punch of Sam’s finally landed Dean in the jaw. Sophie felt Cass flinch beside her. Dean smiled and kicked out, catching Sam in the knee and Sam went down on his knee for a moment. Dean took that moment to try to grab Sam’s shoulders and attempt to knee him in the face but Sam caught his leg and pulled. It caused Dean to fall backwards and hit the floor hard. Both men rolled to the side and bounced back up like they had springs in their feet. It went on like this for ten minutes. After a while they began to slow down and more punches were hitting and they were landing harder. Dean got a kick in the ribs to Sam and Sam retaliated with a hard punch to Dean’s stomach. Dean got a solid punch right in Sam’s left eye that started swelling minutes later. Castiel called the fight when Sam did a leg sweep that had Dean flat on his ass and he saw they were both huffing and drenched in sweat. This would go on forever if he didn’t call it.

“Enough guys. Didn’t ask you to kill each other…” Castiel called out, his voice echoing in the empty room.

“Think you cracked one of my ribs Dean..” Sam rubbed his left rib cage gingerly, laughing as he went to lean against the far wall. 

“Yeah, you deserved it after that cheap shot to my crotch.” Dean smirked as he limped over to Castiel.

“That was amazing. I have seen Angels battle one another before but you and Sam…I don’t have words to describe it. Angels fighting reminds of dancing. Your fighting reminds me of....two Bucks fighting in the wilderness.” 

“Well this buck is beat.” Dean smiled proudly, all sweat and bruises. He playfully picked up Castiel’s hand and pressed his palm to cup his own sweat drenched face. “Hit me with some of that healing, Angel, or I won’t be able to move in the morning.”

Cass rolled his eyes and grinned a lop sided grin. “It would serve you right if I didn’t. I asked you both to spar, not beat each other half to death.” 

Sophiel walked up to Sam, who had sat against the far wall, gripping his ribs with his legs stretched out before him. Without a word she stretched two fingers out and healed him. Sam smiled up at her, sweat drenched hair clinging to the sides of his face. “Thanks Sophie!”

“My pleasure Sam.” 

“Come on, Cass. Don’t be mean.” Dean playfully bickered by the door with Cass. Sam and Sophie looked over, grinning.

“Fine. Here.” Castiel chuckled as he healed Dean. “Now go shower. You smell terrible.” Dean kissed Cass on the lips gently then went to shower. 

“Sam, are you going to stay and watch?” Sophie asked seeing as Sam had not moved from the floor.

He guzzled water and laid his head against the wall. “Sure. I’m not as old as Dean is. I can hang a bit longer before I need a nap.” Sam laughed and winked at Castiel’s glare. 

“Come Sofiel.” Cass came to walk to the middle of the floor and Sofiel followed. Sam crossed his legs to get them out of the middle of the floor. 

“Sofiel, you have watched me in countless battles. Do you think you picked up on any of it?” Castiel asked as he circled her.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
They all sat around the dinner table that night. Sam and Dean did most of the talking and laughing. The fighting practice today seemed to have loosened up the group. Even Sophie had become more relaxed in their company. Everyone was freshly showered and in good spirits. The day’s activities seemed to shake off the cloud that had fallen over them all after Dean had been attacked. Sam and Dean were sharing stories about Castiel, at Sophie’s request. 

“Castiel was drunk. He said he found the sound of my voice grating. He drank an entire liquor store..”

“He interrogated the cat at the nursing home…”

“Sophie, I would pray to Castiel to come down and help and usually wouldn’t hear from him, but if Dean sneezed and needed a Bless you he’d fly his happy ass down...”

“Well I mean we do share a more Profound Bond,” Dean smiled and winked at Cass.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough.” Castiel was smiling ear to ear, relaxed and happy. 

“Life was so dull before you Cass,” Dean laughed as he put an arm around his chair. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I should probably be offended, but I can’t argue. Cass kept Dean safe when I couldn’t, still does.” Sam took a swig of his beer and watched as Dean and Cass side eyed each other.

“So Sammy, are you still adamant about this warding plan?” Dean asked after much eye conversation with Castiel.

“Adamant isn’t the right word, but yeah. I think it is something we should at least put a little thought and time into. It could save lives.” Sam looked firmly at Dean. He had to make him understand.

‘Well, Cass and I have been talking. If you think you need to do this, you don’t need to go alone. We can do the research on it first but someone needs to go with you. Don’t give me that look Sam. I know you’re a grown ass man, but with the British Men of Letters still out there doing Chuck knows what…I’m not gonna let you go alone. It’s too dangerous. Cass said he’d go with you but I said you and I could go and he and Sophie could stay here and train." Dean clasped Castiel's hand under the table, the thought of being separated for weeks at a time difficult for either of them to consider anymore.

Sam put down his beer and took a deep breath before replying. "I appreciate your willingness to go with me,both of you, but I don't need a babysitter. I hunted on my own just fine for a year Dean. I can do it again."

Dean and Cass stole a glance. "I know you’re more than capable Sammy..."

"Do you Dean? I've survived without you before you know, I can do it again. It wouldn't be but for a week or two at a time. I think I can avoid being killed for that long.." Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I could go with him," Sophie piped up quietly. Sam looked over at her with his eyebrows raised.

Castiel said a firm, "No." He tilted his head and his eyes hardened a bit, trying to consider Sophie's motive for volunteering.

"Why not? It makes more sense than you two fighting over whose going to stay here, and then you wouldn't have to be separated for a week. I know the thought of it causes you both pain..." Sofiel looked at the two men with understanding and tapped the side of her head.

"Because you aren't ready. You've barely started training to fight and.." Castiel began.

"So she'll train more. It makes sense. She wants to find a way to be useful. She could be. She could be ready in a few weeks. That would give me time to do research on the types of wards to use and what we would need." Sam looked over at Sophie, considering. 

Dean was shaking his head before Sam was finished. "No offense Sophie but I don't trust you with my brother's life.."

Sofiel's eyes shot to Dean, tightened. "Castiel trusted me with his, many times. Does he do that easily?" 

'Well, no but.." Dean began, side-eyeing Castiel. 

"Then it's settled. Come on Sophie, we can go draw up a training schedule in the library and I'll tell you want I'm trying to do here. There's a few books I might get you to look through while your up tonight on wardings.." Sophie and Sam walked out of the kitchen after putting their dishes in the sink.

Dean sat there with his mouth drawn in a tight line and then looked over at Cass. 'How did we lose the upper hand in that argument?"

Castiel sat quietly for a moment. "I'm not really sure myself Dean...however, Sam is not wrong. This could be good for Sophie."

"You're not worried about..." Dean hesitated in finishing his sentence, watching the doorway the other two had walked out of.

"Let's discuss that later Dean," Cass said with finality.   
\------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Sophie were talking excitedly in the library. Sam had found several books about wards and warding and had given Sophie two to look through. "This could work but Dean doesn't see the value in it. Driving around catching cases after people have died isn't productive. It's better than nothing but if we could stop them before they kill.."

"You could dramatically decrease future deaths," Sophie stated factually, her eyes skimming through the text in front of her.

"Exactly! Now, we can't just go around killing every supernatural creature on sight, but if one trips the warding, Cass could zap us over to check it out and we can figure out the threat level. It could work...at least as a place to start. We could ward buildings where a lot of monsters seem to prey as well. Hospitals, nursing homes, schools... If we could get other hunters on board.."

Sophie looked up then, making eye contact with Sam. "'Thousands of lives could be saved."

"Yes!" Sam smile broadly, excited that someone else finally understood.

"Then I'm in. This is something worthy of my time Sam. It's a mission with purpose." Sophie looked excited for the first time since Sam had met her. She was an Angel with a purpose, even a temporary one.

Sam smiled proudly, flashing teeth. "Thanks Sophie. I've been trying to get Dean to listen but he won't. I can tell Cass is intrigued by the idea but he doesn't want to push Dean. Hey you want to go running with me in the morning? I know you don't need the exercise but I can show you some self-defense stuff afterwards. Dean and Cass sleep in so we'd have the run to ourselves to talk over some other ideas for places to set wards."

"Sure Sam. I'd enjoy that very much."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dean, you’re being more than a bit controlling. You can't force Sam to stay here." Cass was sitting in the chair by the bed, watching Dean pace with his arms crossed over his chest. They were both dressed for bed in pajama pants, their chests bare.

"And you're okay with those two running off hunting together?" Dean was almost yelling at this point. 

Castiel sat calmly in the chair, watching Dean pace with growing irritation."Not exactly, no, but it's not my life to lead. It's theirs."

"It's my job to keep Sam safe Cass.." Dean said as he shook his head, his hands tightening into fists.

"No, it was…when he was a child. He's an adult Dean. If you keep pushing, he's going to find other ways to distance himself from you...all of us. I don't want him to leave either Dean. He's my family too, but have you thought about how painful this," Cass gestured to himself and dean, "must be for him?"

"What do you mean? He's been pushing for us to be together since before I thought there was an us." Dean seemed confused by Castiel's meaning. Cass sighed. So he really hadn't noticed...

"No Dean, just around two people in a relationship...all the time. Dean, think. Jessica, his first love, dead by a demon. Madison the werewolf, dead by his own hand. Amelia the veterinarian, he chose you over her when you came back from Purgatory. Countless others you've told me about that weren't serious yet....He wants you to be happy, but this is making him miserable. Do you not see it in his face? I may not be able to sense pain like Sophie can, but do you not see how she hovers near him? She can feel his pain too. She wants to help. This could help him."

"Yeah, I want a Rit Zien around my depressed brother, alone. That sounds like a great plan. Who’s going to be there to stop her from smiting him?"Dean looked toward Cass, his features trembling with frustration. 

Castiel's features hardened. He was being stubborn. "Damn it Dean. If you aren't willing to trust my judgment of Sofiel.."

Dean threw his hands up and whirled on Cass. "I don't even KNOW her Cass, and you’re asking me to trust her with Sam?"

"Then GET to know her Dean. You've been so worried that I'd try to have intercourse with her that you haven't even tried to talk to her. She saved my life and countless others on the battle field for thousands of years. If you don't trust me..." Castiel's tone had taken on an icy tone. He'd had enough.

"I DO trust you Cass." Dean walked over and kneeled in front of him, sensing Castiel's change in mood. "I trust you with everything.."

"But not in this regard..." Castiel's eyes were cold and angry. 

"It's Sam..." Dean looked up from the floor, pleading with Castiel to understand.

"I know." Castiel cupped Dean's face in his palm tenderly as he shook his head, "but you must learn to relinquish your control sometimes. For your own good and the good of others."

Dean laughed softly as he laid his head on Cass' thigh. "I don't know how." There was a pregnant pause in the room.

"I can help with that..." Castiel said, a heated look entering his eyes, which had tightened. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Dean.

It took Dean a moment to realize what Castiel was suggesting. It took less time for him to feel his dick harden between his legs as his eyes widened.

"You...you would.." Dean stammered out, shy for some reason now.

Castiel helpfully added, his tone without emotion. "Help you learn how to relinquish control. Yes." 

"Cass...please....yes." Dean gazed into Castiel's eyes, which were warm, his pupils dilated. Dean could tell he wanted to as well. 

"Are you sure you trust me enough to?" Castiel said, his tone not matching his eyes. He sounded cold.

"Shit, Cass. Yes. I trust you. Please." Dean was on his knees, pleading. 

"Okay Dean. Okay. First we need to discuss the rules."


	6. As you Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sophie take a break from research to watch a movie. This brings up questions Sophie wants answers to about kissing, and she wants those answers from Sam. Dean and Castiel explore Dean's difficulty in letting someone else be in charge.

Sam and Sophie had taken a break from research and were continuing Sofiel's Netflix education. She had requested something that would show her more about relationship dynamics, like what Dean and Castiel had. She was curious, and Sam could understand why. He picked out a movie he loved but that Dean had refused to watch with him until recently when Cass had convinced him to. _The Princess Bride._ Sofiel sat on the opposite side of the couch with Sam, her legs tucked underneath her. Sam would look over once in a while at his favorite parts and watch her reaction. She was absorbed in the movie, leaning over to ask Sam questions on references she didn't understand. When the movie finished, she sighed.

"I enjoyed that Sam. Thank you. It makes me wonder what a kiss is like though. It doesn't seem like it would be enjoyable, smashing your faces together like that..."

Sam laughed, "It depends on the person. I've had some pretty terrible kisses in my day. Some great ones too though..."

"Would you show me?" Sofiel asked quietly beside Sam.

"Huh?!" Sam looked over, startled. She was looking at him with no sexual interest, only curiosity. Her head was tilted to the side, distinctly looking at Sam's lips. 

"I can't ask Castiel to show me, obviously. Dean believes I wish to have intercourse with Castiel. I don’t of course. I'm only curious what it feels like..." 

Sam looked a bit like a scared rabbit, but he was considering. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Sophie..."

"I can sense this is a source of pain for you...I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Sofiel looked away, a bit sullen but trying to be understanding. She felt Sam scoot closer to her on the couch.

"Sophie, every woman I have ever cared about I've lost. That's what your sensing...I just..I can't..talk about that."

"I'm not asking to be your bride or your "girlfriend", Sam. I just want to see what a kiss is like. Castiel told me that some people engage in relations with people just for pleasurable reasons...so I know it's not a completely unusual request. I understand if it is a source of..."

Sam had gripped Sophie's chin gently and pointed it toward her. "Okay Sophie. I'll try for you." Sam leaned in and Sofiel saw his eyes close softly and she did the same. Sam gently pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the silky warmth. He hadn't kissed anyone in so long. He opened his mouth a sliver and she mimicked him, moving their lips together. Sam gently nipped her lower lip with his teeth and she gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth, barely past her teeth. She matched him again, and their tongues met. Sam felt Sophie's hands on his shoulders and he went to pull away. She gripped him tighter and pushed him closer, deepening the kiss without any prompting from Sam. Sam slid his hands up her back, sliding across the thin fabric of her shirt. When Sophie's hands slid to his hair, some sense returned. Sam pushed away, panting.

"Sophie, I'm sorry."

"For what? I was enjoying myself." Sofiel smiled softly, her cheeks pink. Her eyes were alight for the first time with a hint of mischief. 

"I...I shouldn't have let it get that far."

"There's nothing wrong with what we did Sam. Two adults can enjoy each other's company, from what I have been told and seen."

"I know Sophie...I just...I'm not usually a casual guy when it comes to this stuff."

"Oh….. I understand. When we go on our mission, I can find someone else to help me with..." Sophie shrugged nonchalantly.

Sam stiffened, with worry he told himself. "No Sophie. You can't trust just anybody. People can be cruel. You saw what those strangers did to Dean. You have to be careful..."

She locked eyes with Sam. "That’s why I asked you. I trust YOU Sam."

"Damn it Sophie." Sam ran his hands through his hair again, fighting with himself. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you because you don't understand all of this stuff."

Her features tightened and her face was contained annoyance. "Sam, I understand it. I just haven't experienced it. I am not a child. I have been around for Millennia, and I want you to kiss me again."

"Shit." Sam leaned back in, gripping her tight to his chest. He dipped into her lips, sliding his tongue in and tasting her. She was so warm and smelled like fall leaves. Sophie slipped her hands into his hair and gripped it lightly. Sam gasped and moved down to kiss her neck. A moan slipped from her mouth that made Sam almost growl. He grazed his teeth along her neck and nipped at her skin. He felt her shudder under him.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered against her cheek. 

"Fine Sam. More than fine. Exceptional."Sophie pushed Sam down to lie on the couch and they entangled their bodies together in what Sam would later think of the best make out session of his life. They didn't remove any clothing and it didn't go any further than intense kissing, but for now, it was enough.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You understand you can tell me at any time if you aren't comfortable with something correct? However, you have to use the safe word we agreed on.” Dean nodded quietly, eyes glued to Castiel's in nervous excitement. Dean and Castiel were still sitting the way they had been when Cass first brought it up. Cass was in the sofa chair, the picture of ease. Dean was on the floor on his knees with his hands resting on his thighs.

“I need to hear you say it Dean.” Castiel said firmly, his ocean blue eyes locked on Dean’s, trying to read his true feelings. Those beautiful green eyes held so many emotions. 

Dean swallowed hard as he stared into his lover's eyes. His pulse was racing. “Yes Castiel. I understand.”

“This is going to be difficult for you Dean. I know you don’t like taking orders from anyone, isn’t that true?” Cass smiled but tilted his head to the side, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

Dean replied, his voice taking on a more firm tone now. “Yes.” 

“Dean Winchester believes he must carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, to make all the decisions, and to bear the burden of keeping everyone safe doesn’t he?” Cass' mouth tightened and he crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised. 

Dean’s eyes tightened a bit and he seemed to be struggling to reply. His mouth was a tight line, and Cass could see the muscles in his jaw straining.

“Dean? I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it.” Castiel said firmly, looking down at him with patience, knowing how this was a struggle for him.

Dean closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. “Yes, I do.”

“Well tonight you will not be having to make any more decisions. Come sit with me.” Dean got off the floor and sat in Castiel’s lap. Dean laid his head on Cass' strong shoulder and sighed against his neck. Castiel could feel him trembling against him.

Cass wrapped his arms around him in a reassuring embrace. He rubbed gentle circles on Dean's bare back, feeling him tremble at his touch. “Dean. Do you trust me?”

Dean did not hesitate this time. “Yes.”

“Then let go, Dean. I'm asking you to not be strong for just a little while, for me.” Castiel leaned his head against Deans and listened. He couldn't hear Dean's thoughts unless he was praying to him, but Cass could get a sense of how he was feeling. Dean was a melting pot of emotions. Cass kissed Dean's head as he continued rubbing the lazy circles on Dean's back.

Dean sighed and curled himself into Castiel’s body, enfolding himself in Cass' touches. “Okay Cass. I can do that. I will try.”

“That's all I ask. Now, get undressed for me Dean.” Castiel said firmly, a seductive growl in his voice.

Dean swallowed hard and slid off Cass’ lap. He grabbed the hem of his pajama pants and hooked his thumbs in them and slid them off, the underwear coming with them. He watched the way Castiel followed his movements with his eyes and the heat in them made Dean’s dick begin to swell as soon as they were removed. He stood there, his dick hard and curled up toward his belly button. His body was solid and muscular, beautiful in it's roughness. He drank in the art decorating Dean's chest and arm. Castiel never could get enough of seeing him like this. He saw how Dean trembled lightly under his possessive gaze. 

“You're beautiful, Dean. Now undress me.” Dean came forward, his bare feet padding softly on the concrete floor. Dean gripped the hem of Cass’ pants with shaky hands and pulled. Cass raised his ass off the chair to help as Dean slid them down his leg with his underwear. Dean looked appreciatively at Castiel, now sitting naked in the chair. He was hungry to touch his lover, who was all calm control. His eyes were full of need and Cass was going to take care of him tonight. The thought made his stomach tighten and his dick twitch.

“Kneel as you were before, Dean.” Castiel watched Dean struggle with himself to follow Cass’ command. Castiel gripped Dean’s hand and squeezed it before leading him to kneel. “Dean, it is not your job to command everyone around you like a general. Don’t you think it would be nice to just be allowed to be passive once in a while?”

Dean sighed and laid his head on Castiel’s naked thigh. “Yes.” Castiel ran his hands through Dean’s hair and Dean nuzzled against his thigh. 

“I want you to suck my dick Dean.” Dean groaned lewdly against Cass’ thigh, the mere thought making him feel hard as a rock. He nuzzled his consent against Castiel’s hardening cock with his nose. He laid kisses on Cass' thighs before running his hands up them and licking a trail from the base of his dick to the tip. He flicked his tongue at the slit and Cass moaned softly. 

“Put it in your mouth Dean,” Castiel spoke firmly, gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

Dean hovered over the tip, teasing with his tongue, making Cass squirm. Castiel growled and gripped the back of Dean’s head, sliding him down. He felt Dean try to fight him for dominance for a moment. 

“No Dean. You are not in charge here.” Cass laid one hand on the arm Dean’s new tattoo was on and he let a sliver of his grace through. Dean was jolted like a tickle of lightning. “Who really has the power here Dean?”

Dean pulled his mouth off Castiel and shivered. “You do Cass.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s chin and made him look at him. He whispered, “Are you okay?” Dean answered by sliding his mouth back over Castiel’s cock, as deep as he could go, looking up at Castiel as he did so. Cass gripped Dean’s hair and hissed in a breath. Dean moved up and down Castiel’s shaft, his tongue dragging along behind his lips. Dean hollowed his cheeks and slid down, moaning when he hit the base and the moan causing Cass to arch into his mouth. Cass grabbed the back of Dean’s head and began slowly fucking into his mouth. 

“You always thought you were too manly to suck dick, but you love it don’t you Dean? You wanted to have me this way for so long but you had to be so strong and in charge.” Dean’s answering moan was answer enough. 

“Denied yourself so much because you think you have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to let yourself be weak sometimes Dean.” Castiel was fucking Dean’s mouth faster now while he said all of this. Unlike a human, Cass' muscles wouldn't tire or cramp. The feel of Dean's mouth on him was the closest thing to Heaven in that moment. The noises Dean was making were sinful and Cass began mirroring those sounds. 

“Touch yourself while you suck me Dean.” Castiel growled out. He would make sure Dean enjoyed this. Dean immediately moved his hand to his straining dick and began moving his hand over himself. Castiel could feel Dean’s movements out of his eyeline, knowing he was pumping himself rapidly, like he was on the edge of coming already. The thought made Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head a moment before he began fucking faster into Dean’s waiting mouth, almost frantic. 

Cass was straining now, feeling himself close to release. “Dean, I’m close.” Castiel was shaking, and his stomach was a knot of tight, rippling muscles as he came. He came with Dean’s name on his lips, coming into his waiting throat. He felt Dean cry out around Cass', his climax hitting him as well. Cass felt the wet heat on his legs of Dean’s release. Dean swallowed him up and continued moving on him till he was finished. Castiel looked down at his lover, who had moved to rest his head on Cass’ thighs again, breathing ragged. Castiel gasped with horror when he felt hot tears on his legs.

“Dean? Dean? Are you okay? I’m sorry if I..” 

Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes and was smiling gently with tears streaming down his face. “Cass, I’m fine. I just…I’ve never had anyone who cared enough to tell me it was okay to be weak. Who let me be weak. I'm so tired of being strong all the time.” 

Castiel gently pushed Dean back and stood up then immediately dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around Dean. “You are perfect and beautiful Dean Winchester and you have a right to be weak sometimes. You don’t have to carry it all on your shoulders. I love all of you Dean. Strong or weak.” Castiel kissed the tears running down Dean’s face and leaned their foreheads together. They were both breathing hard from the adrenaline slowly leaving their systems. They held each other until their pulses returned to normal then Cass grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bed, where he held him in his arms and whispered to him.

“I’m so very proud of you Dean. You did amazing.” Castiel kissed Dean softly on the lips, his eyes full of love. Cass felt Dean relaxing against him and his breathing getting slow and steady. Dean didn't speak for some time, lost in thoughts Cass couldn't hear. 

 

“Hey Cass?” Dean looked up at Castiel with heavy, sleep laden eyes.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I want to do that again soon. Please.” Dean said with a shy smile on his face before he burrowed into Castiel’s arms and fell asleep, relaxed and at ease.

“As you wish, Dean.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s sleeping form, sighing contentedly.  
===========================================


	7. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sophie go running together and she opens up about her past. Cass and Dean are catching on that something's up with them. Dean doesn't like it, but Cass tries to make him see reason. Cass talks to Sam alone and Sam tells Sophie why he thinks he is he is cursed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Sam-centric chapter.

Sam had gone to bed late but was up bright and early at a knock on the door from Sophie. He had been lying awake thinking about last night and he couldn't decide if it had been a terrible idea or not.

“Still up for that morning run?” Sophie said as she popped her head into Sam’s room. She was already dressed for running, her brunette waves put up in a ponytail. Sam couldn't help but appreciate her tanned skin and the fit of her jogging clothes. He shook himself and looked away. 

“Hey! Yeah. Let me get dressed and make a bathroom run and we can go.” Sophie lingered, leaning against the doorway as Sam got out of bed. He was dressed in only black boxers and her eyes lingered on the anti-possession tattoo on his muscular chest. 

“You are a very attractive human Sam.” Sophie said with a small smile on her face, not matching her matter-of-fact tone.

Sam smiled shyly as he grabbed a workout shirt from his drawer and slid it on. He grabbed sweat pants and threw them on as well, not making eye contact. “Thank you. That’s probably the first time I’ve ever gotten a compliment like that.” Sam laughed lightly and headed toward the bathroom. 

Sophie was waiting by the garage door when Sam had gotten done with his morning necessities. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and grey shorts suitable for running.

"I've only run with Castiel when he was human for a bit, so I've never gotten to run with a full powered Angel," Sam said with a smile in his voice. 

Sofiel smiled enough to show all her teeth and gave him a wicked grin. "Good luck keeping up."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Sophie hold up!" Sam was panting and bent over, hands on his knees. Sophie slowed up and went back to him;he had propped up against a tree right by the road.

"Okay..I get it now." Sam said as he huffed to catch his breath, his head resting on the bark of the tree. He was drenched in sweat and his long brunette hair stuck to his head.

"Get what?" Sophie scrunched up her forehead and her eyes narrowed minutely, dark brown staring into him. She was dry and clean. Apparently Cass was right. Angels don't sweat.

"Why Dean and Cass stay holed in their room all the time...Angel stamina must be something to be behold in that department." Sam laughed to himself.

Sofiel laughed out loud as well. Sam froze then grinned widely.

"Hey, you actually laughed at something I said!"

"Well, it was mildly humorous...You were insinuating Angel stamina in correlation to intercourse, right?" Sophie smiled at his comment then looked concerned, like she had misunderstood. 

"yeah..yeah that was the joke." Sam smiled then suddenly felt a bit awkward, realizing what he had said.

"i would be interested to see that correlation as well..." Sofiel bit her lip as if in thought, pondering Sam leaning against the tree.

"Wha..what..what was that?" Sam had recovered a little from his winded state to realize what Sophie was suggesting. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, then began stretching to give himself something to do with his nervous energy. "I'm pretty sure that's something you could ask Castiel about. I'm sure he has lots of "data" in that area now."

"I suppose your right." Sophie leaned up against the tree with a sigh, watching as the sun was coming up over the field across from them. "Everything here is so different than what I have experienced for the majority of my existence. I didn't get to watch Earth as often as Castiel did, but he told me about it. He's been enamored with it as long as I can remember. It only seems logical that he fell in love with a human. He's always been different. It drove the others mad." Sofiel and Sam watched the sun rise for a few more minutes.

"You're different than the other Angel's we've met too you know." Sam said quietly. 

"Yeah there have always been a few that had that streak of rebellion. Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, Balthazar. There were others of course, but Naomi would “put them in training” for a time and they would come back “better” for a while... I saw how difficult things were for Castiel, being so different. He was always careful not to confide much in anyone. He knew the cost of rebelliousness. You know, I did get to see him once or twice after he met you both. He was enamored with you two. She mimicked Cass' gravelly voice as she said, "The determination and the strength of the Winchesters.” He told me what was written in your destiny and how hard you both fought against it..." Sophie felt Sam tense and his pain reverberate off her. "I never got the full story from him after that. When he chose to rebel, I was left alone. Not surprised he did though. Naomi was livid."

"Sophie...you know what I did, what I chose to do, and you still trust me?"

"Sam, your past isn't who are you. Everyone makes mistakes and bad choices. Look at Castiel. He made awful choices that cost the lives of thousands of our family, but I forgave him. He's still forgiving himself but he's getting there. Maybe you ought to do the same. Seems to me you both have a similar story. You both made bad choices for the right reasons. I can't see everything you did. I can just feel the pain of it, by the way. I can't read your mind, but I know evil, and you’re not evil. You’re a good man." Sophie looked over at Sam then, her eyes full of compassion, the rising sun making the tan of her skin seem to glow. 

“No one’s ever said that about me…” Sam said quietly, looking into Sophie's deep chocolate eyes. 

“Well anyone who doesn’t see it is simple minded," She said with determination. 

If Sophie could have read minds she would have seen it coming when Sam gripped her shoulders and pressed her up against the tree. He had dipped down and his mouth was on hers. She enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss, gripping his shoulders. Sam groaned and picked her up/He wrapped her legs around his waist so he could deepen the kiss, hands cradling her back. She nipped at his lower lip as he had done yesterday and he shuddered against her. They melded into each other’s mouths, tasting and exploring. When she moved to his neck and bit down gently, he unconsciously grinded his pelvis against her. Sophie moaned Sam's name and they both froze.

"Not the place or the time for this." Sam said, panting against her ear. "It's going to mess up everything if we do."

"Then you better release me or we're never getting back to the bunker," Sophie whispered into his ear. Sam felt a shiver of grace slide through his skin and he shuddered against her.

"That is not playing fair Sophie," Sam growled out. 

Sophie smirked. "Never said I played fair. I'm an Angel, not a Saint."

Sam was staring into Sophie's eyes, both lust blow and as brown as chocolate. He could fall into them so easily...

*BUZZ* The phone in Sam's pocket began to ring. Sam groaned as he slid Sophie down his body and let her gently on the ground. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Dean.

***Where the heck are you two?***

Hey Dean. Sorry. We just went out for a run. Ran a bit longer than we intended. We're on the way back. 

***Uh huh. Okay. See you in a few***

"You do realize we still have a bit of a distance to run back to the Bunker right?" Sophie raised one eyebrow. "I'll race ya.."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
When Sam and Sophie walked into the kitchen, Sam was drenched in sweat from the run back.

"Whoa Sam, you look like crap. What happened?" Dean looked up from his coffee, sitting by Cass whose hand he was clutching on the tabletop. 

"I learned that an Angel for a jogging partner will either kill me or get me ready for the Olympics.." Sam huffed as he came around the table. 

Sophie smiled at Sam, which Castiel noticed and raised an eyebrow. He also noted that there was a bit of sweat on Sophie's shirt, and not her own obviously. Cass smirked to himself. He'd have to talk to Sophie later for sure. 

Dean pondered a moment, looking at he and Cass' intertwined fingers. "Yep you’re definitely the good brother."

Sam laughed out loud. "Well, not anything I didn't know already, but what's your logic for it?"

"Jogging is not what I would consider a good use for Angel stamina." Dean playfully nudged Cass who rolled his eyes.

"Well, not all of us are deviants like you." Sam smiled as he said it and winked at Sophie. He went over and got a glass and filled it with water from the tap, chugging it. "I'm gonna get a shower. Did ya'll make breakfast?"

"Yeah it'll warm up when you're out."

"Okay. Be back." Dean was watching Sam as he left, and saw him steal a look at Sophie, which she returned. Jogging my ass.

"I'm going to watch some more Netflix. Sam showed me The Princess Bride last night and now the Netflix is suggesting _Labyrinth_. Sam said that one is "awesome."" She used the air quotes. 

Dean laughed and stood behind Castiel's chair, hands on Cass' shoulders. "He's corrupting you Sophie! You need me to show you some good action movies before he turns you into a fantasy movie nerd."

Sofiel smiled at Dean, fondness in her words. "Sam told me you'd recommend action movies. I've been on the battle field for millennia. I think fantasy movies are nice compared to that, but thank you Dean. I'm going to go wait for Sam." 

Dean and castiel looked to one another and Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him to the bedroom.  
\-----------------------------------  
Castiel closed the door behind them and locked it out of habit.

"So..." Dean looked to Cass, one eyebrow quirked as if waiting for him to confess.

Castiel tilted his head. "What Dean?"

Dean sighed in frustration. "DId you see the way they were acting, and Sam's never back late from a run."

"Oh. Yes they are acting a bit more friendly to one another the past two days." Castiel looked thoughtful.

"Do you think they are..." Dean brandished his hands in front of him, trying to find the right words.

Castiel nodded to himself. "If so, I will definitely have to talk to Sam. I knew Sofiel was curious about such things but I didn't think Sam would.."

"Those looks in the kitchen weren't just based on curiosity. There’s something going on there.."

"Sam needs to know about Nephilim, Dean. I will have a conversation with him, alone, today," Cass said with determination. 

Dean scrunched his forehead and frowned. "Nephilim?"

"Offspring of an Angel and a human..oh don't be alarmed, Dean. Obviously we can't produce one, but Sophie could in her vessel. She knows the risks but Sam needs to know as well...as far as them being together...does that bother you Dean?" Cass tilted his head again, considering Dean's worried expression. 

Dean thought for a moment before answering. "Well...hell...yeah I guess it kind of does."

"Why Dean?"

Dean sighed and fought to find the right words. "Because I'm worried she's going to hurt him Cass, like his feelings you know. You said yourself everything he's been through. What if she hurts him more?"

Cass came over and hugged Dean to his front. "What if she helps? Dean, you can't control the choices everyone makes."

"But Cass.." Dean mumbled into Castiel's shoulder. 

"Dean.” Castiel’s tone had taken on a hardness. “You can't be in control all the time, remember?"

"Yes. I remember..." Dean smiled softly at Cass and pulled back to look him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Good. If you need a reminder…." Castiel smiled as he raised an eyebrow. 

"I will let you know…As a matter of fact I feel a relapse coming…” Castiel's laugh could be heard all the way in the TV room.   
\-------------------------------------------  
They all sat around watching The Labryinth. Sam and Sophie sat in sofa chairs on either side of the couch to let Dean and Cass have the couch. Castiel sat up while Dean curled himself into him and rested his head on his shoulder. Sam raised an eyebrow at the change in dynamic but those two were nothing new. He'd stopped trying to figure them out years ago. Sam did steal glances at Sophie once in a while, watching her reactions to the movie. As expected, Dean made crude remarks at the costuming but otherwise he actually seemed to enjoy the movie as well. When the movie was over, Dean begged off to go to bed. Surprisingly he didn't ask Cass to come too. 

"Sofiel, would you mind leaving me and Sam alone for a few minutes? I need to discuss something with him." Sophie got a quizzical look on her face but she unfolded her legs from her chair and she wandered off down the bedroom ward. 

"What's up Cass? Everything okay?" Sam looked concerned.

"Everything is fine Sam. First of all, Dean and I have spoken...at length...about you going off on your own and setting the wards. Dean is still not crazy about the idea but he has relented to the idea that you are an adult and able to make adult decisions. I would ask that you not give him a difficult time about it though. It's very hard for Dean to accept that it's not his job to keep you safe 24/7. I would prefer you not go alone as well...which brings me to another topic that is a bit more uncomfortable than the first." Castiel actually shuffled uncomfortably before continuing. 

Sam noticed Cass' body language and sighed. "It's about Sophie right?"

"Yes Sam. I am not asking you any questions about your private matters but I do want to educate you on something so you can keep Sophie safe, if she chooses to go with you on this trip that is..."

Sam smiled and nodded for him to go on. "Of course Cass. Tell me anything you think will help."

Castiel steadied himself to continue, no matter how awkward. "Sam, have you heard of Nephilim?"

"No, I don't think so..." Sam said as he thought, going through all the years of research and coming up empty. 

Cass cleared his throat. "They are the offspring of Angels and Humans."

sam stared at Castiel's face for a moment then it clicked. "Oh..Ohhhhh. Cass we aren't having sex you know..."

Cass shook his head. "You will notice I didn't ask Sam. However, I want you to understand, for her sake, that Nephilim are forbidden and would be hunted down by the servants of Heaven. I do not necessarily agree with that policy, but you need to be aware of it...for Sophie's sake of course. She might...meet someone...while you are away and she needs to keep herself safe."

"Okay Cass. I understand. Thank you...and thank Dean for understanding why I need to go do this. I’m sure you’re the reason he gave in." Sam actually reached out and hugged Cass against him and Cass hugged back. 

"You know we don't want you to go Sam...Neither of us. However, I get it. I've been there."

"I know you have Cass. I know."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Sam went looking for Sophie after Cass had gone to join Dean in bed. He had checked the common areas of the bunker and when he didn’t find her there he had a thought, and slowly walked down the bedroom wing. He pushed open his bedroom door and found her, laid out on his bed watching Netflix. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. “Hey there.”

“Oh hi. I confiscated your television. I hope you don’t mind. Now, what did Castiel have to say?” Sophie smiled at Sam, throwing her legs off the side of the bed and patting it beside her for Sam to sit. 4

Sam hesitantly came to sit beside her. “Well first, he told me that Dean and he talked and he has convinced him to be okay with these warding trips I want to do. Same with you going. They’d rather me go with you than alone.”

Sophie smiled, excitement evident on her face. “That’s excellent news Sam!”

“Yes, and then Castiel felt the need to tell me about Nephilim for some reason.” Sam laughed nervously and Sophie’s smile melted off her face. “I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re having sex, but he didn’t ask.”

“He’s already had this conversation with me. He didn’t need to talk to you too. I’m not a promiscuous teenager, as I have seen on TV.” Sophie stood up and began pacing. 

“Sophie, he’s just concerned for your safety. I don’t believe he’d ever had much thought to consider it since he and Dean...well, you know. He’s only concerned for you. He never accused me...us...of, anything.” Sam hung his head, tapping his feet on the ground uncomfortably. 

Sofiel stopped pacing and looked at Sam, her eyes hard. “But he knew what he was doing, because now you’re not interested in sex with me at all.”

“Sophie…it’s got nothing to do with that. I just...don’t think it’s a good idea. The kissing was spectacular, and I think your beautiful and funny and I enjoy spending time with you…but in any type of relationship, I’m…I’m cursed Sophie. I can’t bring that on you…” Sam put his head in his hands.

Sophie walked back over and sat down next to Sam, laying her head on his shoulder. “Would it help to talk about it? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Sam put his head in his hands. “You don’t want to hear it Sophie.”

Sophie put a hand on Sam's back. “Yes, I do Sam. I can handle sharing your pain. I am Rit Zien. I have shared the pain of countless Angels. I can help shoulder your burden too. The pain you carry isn’t healthy Sam. Talk to me.”

Sam sighed and looked up at her, sadness filling his eyes. “You’re going to run away as soon as you hear it all…”

“You give me too little credit Sam.” Sam sighed. He resolved to tell her everything. It was the only way to show her why he couldn't be with her, and then let the words flow from his mouth uncensored. 

“It all started with a Kitsune named Amy…….Dean killed her……..Jessica……killed by a demon…..Sara……killed by Crowley……Madison, God Madison. She was a werewolf. She asked me to shoot her…..Becky, drugged me and tricked me into marrying her……Ruby….demon who tricked me into starting the Apocalypse…..Amelia….fell in love with her while Dean and Cass were locked in Purgatory…She’s alive as far as I know, but I left her. Dean needed me…..Even this British Men of Letters chick…she drugged me into believing we were in love and having sex….Every woman I’ve been with has died horribly or used me, with very few exceptions.”

Sophie sat there quietly listening. They had ended up lying on the bed, sharing Sam’s pillow as he spoke. He laid flat on his back, speaking to the ceiling. She laid on her right side, watching him tell of his pain. It would have been overwhelming to anyone but a Rit Zien. Pain was what she knew. He told her everything. He told her how the one night stands did nothing for the pain, of his fear of falling in love again. She laid her hand on his chest when his tears started to fall, still not speaking as he went on. He was so bitter and jaded. He put on a tough mask that seemed to fool even Castiel and Dean but Sofiel had seen past it the minute she met him. It felt like hours later when Sam ran out of words. He looked over at Sophie, who was still watching him with interested eyes. He didn’t see the pity there he thought he would. 

His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “Now you see why I can’t right? I’m cursed.”

“No, Sam. You’re not cursed. Everything that happened to you was horrible and you didn’t deserve it. I also really hope I don’t run into those Toni or Becky women. I would very much enjoy smiting them. You are not to blame for any of those things that happened to you Sam. It’s no wonder you walk around with so much pain, but none of it is your fault…and no it doesn’t make me less inclined to want to be with you physically.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Then you’re insane.” Sophie chuckled softly beside him. 

“Perhaps. Who knows. I am a broken Angel after all.” 

Sam leaned over and kissed Sophie on the forehead. “Thank you…thank you for asking…and listening. I’m not sure I’ve ever told anyone all of that. Dean’s the only ones who knows all of those events, and he doesn’t know everything. He also wasn’t the most sensitive person for a long time. He was so busy running from Castiel that he ran into bed with every woman he could get his hands on. He kept pushing me…and I just can’t.”

“Okay Sam. I understand.” Sophie laid there a while longer. When she felt Sam starting to fall asleep she went to get up. 

“You…you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. You can watch TV in here. You can go too, if you want.” 

“I’ll stay for a while Sam. I don’t think Cass or Dean would understand why I stayed the night in here, do you?”

“You’re right. Cass would get it. Dean, not so much. Night Sophie.” Sam turned over, his back to her. 

“Goodnight Sam.”


	8. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group falls into a comfortable routine that is interrupted when Dean finds them a case a few hours away. Dean doesn't call Castiel in when he gets hurt, which leads to an annoyed Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel/Dean Shower Smut. My favorite scene so far :) Enjoy!

The next morning Sam awoke to the TV off and no Sophie. He sighed and worked his way out of bed. Everything was going to be awkward now that she knew. He still couldn’t believe he told her all of that. What he’d said was true. No one knew all those stories in detail. Not even Dean. Why he’d felt compelled to tell her…

“Hey Sam. You ready for our run?” Sophie had popped her head in and was dressed to run again, brunette hair pulled up. 

Sam was taken aback. She acted like last night had not even happened. “Oh! Sure. Just let me change clothes.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
This routine went on for about a week. Sofiel trained in self-defense and hand to hand fighting and Sam tried to answer all the questions she had about humanity. Sofiel sometimes asked Castiel to sit up at night with her a bit to answer questions Sam couldn’t find the words to answer. She didn’t try to kiss Sam at all in that time. Sam wouldn’t admit it but he was disappointed and relieved all at once. He had made a promise to himself and he was damn well going to keep it. No more relationships. He wasn’t sure he’d survive another loss.

The routine they’d fallen into was broken when Dean brought his laptop to the kitchen table one breakfast discussing several odd killings in Bird City, CO. It sounded like a typical salt and burn type situation to Dean so he thought it might be a good chance for everyone to stretch their legs and get out of the bunker for a bit. It was less than three hours from the bunker so he was excited they could drive. No one was less of a fan of Angel travel than Dean. 

After much discussion, they got one room with two full beds. Cass and Dean would share, of course, and Sam said he could take the pull away couch if Sophie wanted the bed. She had expressed loudly how stupid that was since she didn’t sleep. She and Castiel had just watched Sam and Dean walk out in their FBI suits, looking as dapper as she had ever seen them. They had thought it best for the angels to stay behind, as a four person FBI team might be a bit suspicious. After Cass and Dean had kissed goodbye and he had closed the door, Cass sighed and came back to sit beside Sophie on the bed, his trench coat folding underneath him. 

“So, I’d be a negligent friend if I didn’t ask you what was going on between Sam and yourself. I can’t get a read on it, but I know something’s up.” Castiel looked over at his friend, eyebrows up in curiosty.

Sophie sighed and hung her head, her shoulders slumping in frustration. “Castiel, Sam is in pain. It is debilitating and more than I know what to do with. He confided in me, at my insistence…and he thinks he’s cursed. I won’t go into detail as I want to be trusted as a confidant but he blames himself for so much. He really loathes himself.”

Cass sighed and shook his head. “That, my friend, is what I like to call Winchester logic. They blame themselves for every horrible thing that has ever happened to them. As far as Dean has come, he is much the same. However, I did not realize Sam was so bad. Have you two…”

Sophie looked thoughtful and chewed on her lip as she looked down at the floor. “I asked him to show me what kissing was like. If I had known the burden he carried in regards to his relationships I would never have asked. I am attracted to him physically,of course, and I enjoy spending time with him doing normal human type things. I was hoping he would be willing to help me learn more about human relationships but now it’s not something I believe he is interested in, and not something I should ask for.” 

Castiel put a hand on Sofiel's back. “Oh Sophie, Sam is not a casual man. Or hasn’t been most of the time I have known him. He is a romantic at heart. They both are, but Sam was always the one dreaming of the home and kids. Dean’s always been about the job. Just…just be his friend. That is the best advice I can give you. Do not hang all your hopes on one man, though. Funny advice coming from me I know… If you wish to pursue other people, do it. However, be cautious. Most humans are not as noble and good as Dean and Sam. You have set a high bar to find anyone as kind as they are.” Castiel smiled to himself. 

“I’ve noticed. Even Dean, who isn’t as fond of me, is kind to me."

Cass smirked. “It’s not that he doesn’t like you. If you had met Uriel, Zachariah, Ephraim, Naomi, Metatron, and so forth, would you have a positive picture of Angels? ”

Sophie scrunched up her nose in disgust. “I suppose not.”

Cass smiled a secret smile to himself, “He is insistent that it is his job to keep his family safe. He sees new people as threats, and from experience he has reason to think that. He felt the same way about me at first too.”

“So your advice to just be his friend….Didn’t it take you eight years to…” Sofiel let an amused smile cross her face as she looked to Castiel. 

Castiel looked over, the picture of peace.“Patience is a virtue my friend, and really how long is eight in the grand scheme of our lives?”

“True I guess.”

“Winchesters are worth the wait.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Dean was texting the location of the house they were investigating to Castiel. He would deny the existence of the heart emoji he attached to the end of the text if ever asked. It was only a few moments before Cass and Sophie popped into existence standing beside them in the entryway of the house. Cass was in his typical trench coat and suit. They had bought Sophie a suit as well, in case they were caught investigating. Better to all look like FBI than have a flaw in their story. Dean walked over and stole a kiss from Cass, smiling. Sam playfully rolled his eyes at Sophie. 

“Hey there," Dean said as he kissed Castiel's lips softly. They had only been apart for a couple of hours but it felt far long.

Castiel smiled softly as they parted. “Hello there yourself. Who are we hunting this evening?”

“Poltergeist. We’ll have to get them to manifest and salt and burn them. Burning the remains won’t work…we tried earlier. It’s uh definitely still active.” Castiel watched Dean reflexively rub the back of his head. Cass’ squinted his eyes and made Dean turn around. Blood from a fresh cut on his head was visible. 

“So you waited till now to call the two who can heal you both against a violent poltergeist…” Castiel said as hi eyes tightened and his voice dropped in timber. 

“I tried to tell him earlier to call you guys but he’s being stubborn today..” Sam said with a smirk. Dean shot a glare at his brother. 

Dean came to his own defense. “Wanted to know what we were dealing with first. Thought it was just a regular ghost.”

Cass shook his head and laid two fingers on Dean’s forehead, his eyes compressed heat. Dean knew they would talk about this later. Damn. After Castiel healed him, they passed around salt round loaded guns. 

“I don’t actually know if you guys would be able to smite a poltergeist. It would interesting to know. I don’t think we’ve actually ever had Cass with us when he encountered one..” Sam said, his intellectual side slipping through. 

“Neither of you let me hunt much remember? Dean said I sucked.” Cass glared back at Dean. Dean’s jaw tightened and he gulped. Man, Cass was in a bad mood now. Shit. Dean was looking at Cass with a bemused expression still. Sam and Sophie both cleared their throats at the same time, then shared a look of amusement. Cass and Dean stopped their eye communication and looked over at the other two.

Sophie spoke first. “So if I am understanding correctly, the plan of action is to get the poltergeist to take physical form, then salt and set them aflame correct? Sam would also like us to attempt to smite it, for research purposes, if the opportunity presents itself.”

They all nodded agreement and paired off into two teams without any discussion. Sam went with Sophie and Dean went with Castiel. Sam and Sophie headed upstairs. The house was silent for the five minutes it took them to explore upstairs. It was as they were heading back downstairs, Sam in the lead, that the poltergeist formed, pushing Sam down the stairs as it screamed. 

“Sam!” Sophie screamed as the poltergeist threw her as well. She landed in a heap next to Sam. She heard Dean and Cass heading their direction but the spirit was descending upon them at the base of the stairs. She wanted to look at Sam but for now she had to protect him. She concentrated on the poltergeist. It was a vengeful, pained spirit. Pain. Pain she could work with. She concentrated her grace on its pain as it screamed at the top of the stairs and she ascended the steps with her hand outstretched. Dean and Cass ran in as she got closer and the glow of her grace hovered over the spirit.   
“Be at peace.” Sophie yelled over the wind the spirit had conjured, whipping her hair in her eyes. The glow spread and enveloped the spirit completely. The spirit’s shriek stopped suddenly right before it exploded, wisps of smoke and blue goo erupting in all directions. Sophie hit a knee, panting. She heard Dean yell Sam’s name and she whipped around and ran to him. Dean pulled Sam into his lap. Sam’s eyes were open, face splattered with the spirit goo. He was panting and holding his ribs but before Sophie could get to him on shaky legs, Cass had laid two fingers on his forehead and healed him. 

“Come on brother, let’s get you up.” Dean threw Sam’s arm over his shoulder and stood. Dean and Cass were covered in the goo as well. Sophie looked down at herself and she was completely coated in it.

“Oh..this is completely repugnant. However, we now know they can be smited…” Sophie said, looking to Sam with large eyes.

“Sophie, that spirit was not even wholly corporeal. How were you able to smite it?” Castiel looked at Sofiel with newfound appreciation.

“Its pain… I just locked onto its pain.” Sophie said matter of factly. 

“I don’t care how she did it. That was awesome.” Dean grinned, laughing. “Now let’s get the heck out of here.”

Cass didn’t bother suggesting he zap them back to the hotel since it was so close, so they all piled into the Impala and headed out. Dean cringed at the goo being tracked into his car but he knew better than to say anything. The drive was only 10 minutes. No one said much. Sophie kept looking over a Sam to make sure he was really okay and Dean kept looking at Cass, who had been very quiet.   
When they got back to the hotel room, they all froze. It only had one bathroom and everyone needed a shower this evening. 

“Sophie you need one the most. You can go ahead and go first,’ Sam suggested after the uncomfortable silence.

“It’s getting late. I can take Dean and I back to the bunker to shower. Then we can all meet up here later, check out, and get the Impala home. Otherwise we’ll be till midnight showering here.” Castiel suggested suddenly. Without talking it over with Dean he grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared.

“Well…umm, okay then,” Sam mumbled nervously. “I haven’t seen Cass in such a bad mood in a while..”

Sophie laughed. “Oh, from my experience he’s a moody son-a-bitch when he doesn’t get his way.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What the hell Cass?” Dean said as he swayed on his feet, not prepped for the trip.

“We’re going to shower and go back and get Sam and Sophie. Come on.” Cass was dragging Dean behind him without looking back. Dean went along, too stunned to argue. When they got to the bathroom Cass slammed the door behind him and began stripping off his soiled clothes with thinly veiled aggression. He tossed everything on the ground and turned the water on to be warming. Dean had gotten his shirt unbuttoned, mouth hanging open in confusion when Cass whirled on him. He pinned Dean against the bathroom wall, a strong arm on either side of Dean’s head.

“Something on your mind, Cass?” Dean said, swallowing hard but trying to joke to ease the tension. 

“Yes there is something on my mind.” Castiel pressed his naked body against Dean’s still semi-clothed front. Dean began to breathe heavy, feeling Castiel’s warmth seeping into his skin. Castiel leaned over as if to kiss Dean’s neck but instead whispered in Dean’s ear, venom just underneath his tone. “Why is it you feel the need to take unnecessary risks? Is it purely to vex me?”

Dean smirked, his go to emotion being smart-ass. “Not purely, no.” He had to admit that annoyed Cass always made things low in his stomach tighten. He felt himself growing hard underneath his layers. 

“You’re such a little shit sometimes, Dean.” Cass whispered in his ear. Cass grinded his naked erection against Dean’s clothed front. 

Dean moaned, throwing his head back, and grinned apologetically. “I know…sorry. This is about me not calling you for backup sooner right?” 

“Indeed. You have not one, but two Angels at your disposal to assist you. Why do you choose to go on your own and get hurt?” Cass grinded against him again, grabbing Dean’s wrists and pinning them above his head.

Dean writhed against him, almost whimpering. “Other hunters don’t get that advantage, why should we?”

Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck, smirking as Dean whined. “Because you are not other hunters. You are mine. None of those other hunters face all the things you face either. Use your fucking resources Dean. I’m not asking to babysit you. I’m telling you to call me when you get hurt.” Castiel gathered up Dean’s wrists in one hand and freed the other to unbutton Dean’s blue dress pants. He worked them free and let them slide down to pool at Dean’s feet, along with his black boxers. “Is that asking too much of my lover?” Cass let the last word snake into Dean’s ear, and he was rewarded by seeing goose bumps form all over Dean’s exposed skin. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head. Damn him and his damn sex voice. “No, Cass. It’s not.” Dean sighed out, wanting to close the inches between them and close them now. The room was beginning to fill with the steam from the shower, making him sweat. 

“Good. Now get in the shower Dean. You’ve got goo all over you.” Cass smirked and let Dean go so abruptly that he stumbled slightly. Cass caught him, his bare hand catching Dean’s chest. He raked his nails down Dean’s chest and Dean’s dick jumped noticeably. Cass flashed his gut wrenching smile and stepped into the shower. Dean’s eyes filled with lust as he gazed at Castiel’s muscular back. The wing tattoos were healed and made Dean’s self-control crumble whenever he saw it. That bastard knew it too. Castiel stood under the shower spray and let it run over his hair, raking his hands through it. Dean’s hands were itching to touch him, goo or no goo. 

Dean stepped into the shower and spooned himself against Cass’ back, letting the water hit his face and hair, washing the goo off of him. He began sliding his hands over Castiel’s chest and he felt Cass hum with pleasure. 

“I’m sorry I was stupid, Angel.” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“You are forgiven, Dean. Now, hurry up and fuck me before we have to go back and get Sam and Sophie.” 

Dean moaned out at Cass’ words. He never would stop getting turned on when Castiel swore. He began kissing Cass’ back, tracing the outline of the tattoo. He slid his tongue over the center where the pentagram sat. 

“I’m pretty sure good Angels don’t say fuck, Cass.” Dean smiled against Castiel's back as he slid his hand down to grip Castiel’s hard cock, sliding his hand over it in the warm water.

Cass arched against him like a cat, laying his head back on Dean’s shoulder, fucking into Dean’s hand. “I stopped being a good Angel a long time ago, right about the time I met you.”

Dean slid his tongue into Castiel’s ear, feeling him shudder. “But isn’t hedonism so much more fun?” Castiel grinded back on Dean’s dick and growled. Dean braced himself against the shower wall to stay afoot. “Fuck, Cass.”

“That’s what I’ve been asking you to do, Dean.”

Dean snatched up the conditioner bottle like it was his saving grace and he slicked up two fingers and worked them into Castiel’s waiting hole. Cass braced his arms against the shower wall and arched his back to give Dean better access, the warm water beating down on them. Dean worked him open rapidly, feeling like he might explode. When he had gotten three fingers in, he dropped to his knees and pulled Cass down with him on all fours. He slicked his red, throbbing dick with the conditioner and lined himself up and slid inside the tight heat that was Castiel. They both cried out, shuddering in unison. Dean gave Cass a few moments to adjust until Castiel pushed back, sliding Dean in deeper. That was all the motivation Dean needed. He began pumping into Cass with unrestrained lust. He gripped Castiel’s shoulders, letting his thumbs caress the muscles of his back. That fucking tattoo was the best idea he’d ever had. Cass’ head was hanging down, letting the water stream down his shoulders. He was swearing in Enochian, which always made Dean’s dick twitch. 

‘Damn it Angel, that mouth of yours just fucking does it for me.” Dean moaned when Castiel laughed, dark and lust heavy. He began pumping faster, feeling his release coming. He gripped Cass’ dick and began pumping him in time to his thrusts. “I’m close, Cass.”

“Me too love. Just don’t stop.” Cass gasped out. Dean shuddered and quickened his pace, thrusting wildly now. They both were moaning loudly when Dean felt Cass clench around him and felt his dick pulse in his hand. Castiel spasmed around Dean’s cock, screaming out his name. That voice pushed Dean over the edge and his hot seed poured into Castiel’s welcoming body. He shuddered as he finished. He leaned against Castiel’s back, panting a moment before sliding out.

“Shit, Cass. Do we really have to go get Sam and Sophie?” Castiel laughed as he sat on his knees and grabbed the shampoo bottle. 

“Yes. Now come here and let me wash your hair. They’ll be wondering what’s taking us so long…”


	9. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy resurfaces to try to discredit Sam and Dean. Castiel comes up with a plan to remove them from their lives without bloodshed. Crowley and Rowena lend a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wordiness of this chapter. The next will be much more light heartened and smutty! ;)

Sophie tiptoed out of the bathroom, wrapped from armpits to thighs in the hotel towel. Sam’s head darted in her direction as he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath when he saw her towel-clad form. Her hair clung to her shoulders; steam still coming off her skin from the hot shower. He closed his eyes and thought of the goriest cases he could think of. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I left my clothes out here. My apologies. You can have the shower now. I’ll change out here while you’re in.” She tiptoed past him to her bag, which was by the door. He could smell the sweet scent of the hotel soap on her skin. His hands clenched in fists at his side. He snatched up his bag and almost ran to the bathroom. He clicked the lock of the door and leaned against it, his eyes closed. Damn it. 

Sophie sighed and slipped on her clothes as soon as she heard the shower start up. She really hadn’t meant to leave her clothes out here. She was trying to respect what he thought he wanted. It was hard to ignore how he reacted and she felt badly for it. She sat on the edge of the bed, towel drying her dark hair and deep in thought. What a mess she had made of everything.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Sam was just coming out of the shower, dressed with towel dried hair still dripping on his shirt when Castiel and Dean popped into the hotel room. They were both freshly showered and unusually cheerful. Dean grabbed up the hotel keys and went to check them out while the others threw their overnight bags into the trunk of the Impala. Sam grabbed a damp towel from the hotel room and wiped the small smears of the blue goop off the leather seats and they loaded up and headed home, the car full of silence and the fresh smell of soap. Dean and Castiel clutched their hands together in the front seat, while Sophie and Sam gazed out opposite windows, lost in thought. 

It was after midnight when they made it home. Dean and Cass came in first, with Sophie and Sam trailing behind. It was Cass who noticed the woman first, like he was living this moment again. Toni Beville stood by with her hand over a fresh angel banishing sigil. This time however, Cass was full power and not weighted down with grief. He jerked his hand out and extended his grace to freeze her hand in place. She looked over confused as Dean and Sam simultaneously pulled their guns. Sophie didn’t know this person but she saw all their reactions so she stayed on guard as well. Dean got to Toni first and put the gun to her head. 

“You’re one arrogant bitch to try this shit twice. Now, what the hell are you doing here again?” Dean growled from behind her.

“Hello to you too.” Toni said pleasantly. Dean dug the gun harder against her head. 

“Thanks to you boys I’ve been dishonorably removed from the British Men of Letters. I came here to get proof you’re working for the monsters. I know you are. I just…didn’t expect you home this soon. You were supposed to still be on a case.”

Sophie froze and it struck her who this was by what she had said. In a moment she had walked up to Toni, reared back, and punched her in the nose. Toni fell ass first on the floor, and looked up at Sophie with a gleam of interest as she clutched her bleeding nose. 

“Sophie!” Sam yelled from behind her. Sophie knelt down and got right in Toni’s face, enough for Toni to see the gleam of Other in Sophie’s eyes.

“That’s for Sam you sick bitch," Sophie growled out.

“Oh are you his newest girlfriend? You look too human to be a love interest of the Winchesters. I hear they only bed monsters.” Toni flinched as Sophie reared back to punch her again and she felt Sam grip her fist, holding her back. 

“It’s okay Sophie. Let it go. She’s not worth it.” Sam spoke soothing words in her ear.

Castiel bent down and grabbed Toni up, none too gently. He gripped her hands behind her back and headed her toward the dungeon room they’d held Crowley in. Cass shackled her in while Dean kept the gun leveled at her head. Sam and Sophie followed in, Sophie still trembling with barely contained rage. Toni sank onto the floor, glaring up with her nose oozing blood still. 

“You really are barbaric in your practices,” Toni growled out.

“Coming from the bitch who used a blow torch on my brother. That’s hilarious.” Dean’s eyes were dark and dangerous. 

“Really, though. I’m curious. What type of monster is she? Can’t be human if she’s your friend. The Men of Letters know Dean is “involved” with the Angel Castiel, as they have so delicately been putting it. Obviously. They've been following you for months. Your Angel is the only reason the others haven’t converged here and taken the bunker back themselves. They’re afraid of him.” Toni laughed as she spit blood on the floor that had dribbled in her mouth. 

“They should be.” Castiel said quietly, his grace shining through his eyes.

Toni let her eyes slide away from Cass. “I don’t converse with monsters I’m afraid. So, Dean...Sweet Sam….what kind of monster have you brought home now?”

Sophie pushed out of Sam’s arms and stood next to Castiel. “Another reason for your people to leave the Winchesters alone.” Sophie let her grace shine through as Cass had. 

Toni was silent a moment. She swallowed a little harshly before covering and laughing. “Oh my. Another Angel. What are you two? Angelic Catnip?” Toni saw the glint in Sophie’s eyes and the way Castiel threw an arm across her chest to keep her from moving forward. “Are you jealous Sophie? Is that it?” Did our Sam tell you?” Dean cocked his head to the side. Had Toni lost her mind to taunt an Angel?

Sophie’s eyes glowed brighter and she took a step forward. Cass grabbed her arm and gave her a questioning look. 

“Sophie, don’t.” Sam spoke from behind her, calm, and came to stand beside her. 

“What am I missing?” Dean said as he looked between Sam and Sophie. Sophie looked to Sam and shock filled her eyes. He’d never told Dean this part. 

Sam swallowed hard. “Dean, they didn’t just torture me physically. Toni drugged me and convinced me we were having sex to get information out of me. Similar to what Becky did to me...Sophie’s known about it for a while.” 

“Sam...” Dean looked over at his brother, horrified.

“What are we going to do with her?” Sam said, trying to change the subject. 

“I have a few suggestions…” Sophie spat out. 

“She could be a bargaining chip with the other Men of Letters. IF they still care about what happens to her…I still have Mick’s number. We can call him…” Castiel said quietly.

“And if they don’t want her back?” Dean asked, trigger finger itching after the newest revelation. 

Castiel growled out with increased aggression. “We can always kill her. Or torture her for information like she did Sam. I’m pretty sure we’ve even got a blow torch around here somewhere….” Castiel crouched down on his haunches, enjoying Toni’s discomfort as she craned her neck away from him. “I saw what you did to Sam. I had to heal him so he could even walk. God himself set the task to me to keep the Winchesters safe so don’t mistake that I let you leave the last time willingly as mercy. I am rarely capable of mercy these days. Sophie’s the merciful one, and she’d rather kick your teeth in right now.” Sophie glared from behind Cass, Sam’s hands on her shoulder. “We aren’t the pretty Angels with harps and halos you seem to think we are. We are Fallen Angels. Our morals are not as intact as you may assume them to be. You should show us more respect.” To Castiel’s extreme pleasure, Toni shivered at his words. He stood up and smirked at the waiting trio. Dean shivered, remembering a similar conversation with Castiel many years ago. “I’ll make the call to Mick if you wish.”

“I like option two.” Sophie spit out.

‘They’re never going to leave us alone...” Sam said, frustrated.

Castiel looked thoughtful. “We need to increase the wards on the bunker. We can make a call in to Crowley and Rowena…”

Toni laughed from the floor, startling the group. “We know those names too. Crossroads Demon turned King of Hell and a witch right? Some hunters you are…”

Castiel stormed over. Dean couldn’t get the words out of his mouth before Cass forcefully put two fingers to her head and sent her to sleep. Cass looked up at the other three. “What? That is the absolute nicest thing I will do to her today. Promise.”  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Dean, Sam, and Castiel sat in the war room discussing. Sophie had chosen to take the first watch. They all agreed they weren’t willing to leave their prisoner unattended. Castiel had made a call to Mick while Dean had made a call to Crowley to speak to Rowena. Sam was sitting there listening to both conversations at once. Castiel got off the phone first but waited for Dean to hang up. Dean looked long suffering in his conversation with Crowley.

When Dean finally hung up, Castiel spoke. “Mick claims the British Men of Letters have no interest in fighting us for control of this bunker as there has not been updated information transferred here in so long. He claims Toni is acting as a vigilante after she took her removal from their ranks badly. He says they have no interest in Toni's future any longer. I’m skeptical of course.” 

“Well Crowley says Rowena isn’t there with him but he will contact her and have her call me. He had to tell me, at length, that he is back in control of Hell. He did offer to help us interrogate Toni if we needed him…just for his own amusement of course. That guy…geez.” Dean ran his hand over his face, scratching at the light layer of stubble on his face. “If the British jerks don’t want her, what are we going to do with her?” Dean sunk into a chair around the War Room table. 

“We can let her go.” Sam said quietly from his chair.

“Sam, she won’t stop. She’s far too dangerous to let walk free. Look what she did to you. You know she would do the same to other American hunters she found…” Cass began to argue.

“We can’t kill her in cold blood.” Sam shook his head.

“You don’t have to. Sophie and I could….” Castiel said, with little emotion in his tone.

“Sam, we’ve made this mistake before. We can’t let people like her go free. It’s one thing to let a friendly werewolf or a benevolent vampire….but her? She’s worse than any monster because she won’t stop. She won’t run away. She hates us simply because of who we are and who we care about.” Dean looked to Cass, who came and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “She won’t stop Sam, until she brings the entire British Men of Letters down on our heads. Ours, and Cass’ and Sophie’s too. They look at all of us and they just see monsters.”

Castiel got a look of contemplation. “That…that might be the thing to make her go away forever. We could show her what real monsters look like, at least to her. Dean, I doubt she’s ever seen a real Angel at full power. They only lived through the fall. I bet Crowley would love to show off as well. Let her think if she lays a hand on you that the full wrath of Heaven and Hell will reign down on her and all those SHE cares about.”

“I still think killing her…” Dean began.

Sam shook his head. “Is not the answer, Dean. We’ve already concluded she’s the monster here. Let’s not make ourselves as bad as she is.” 

“This is a mistake. You’re both too damn sentimental,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder.“Dean, I think we’ve all had enough killing for two lifetimes. However, she doesn’t have to know that. Let her assume we are all the cold blooded killers she thinks we are.”

“Okay…but if this doesn’t work…”

“It’ll work. We just need to find out what her weakness is.”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat on his computer, researching what he could on Toni Beville. Sophie and Dean sat around the table as well. Castiel had taken his turn guarding Toni.

Sam shook his head. “She has a child, a little boy.....Four years old. Guys, we can’t just kill someone’s mother.” 

Dean shook his head. “We don’t have to. We can use the kid to get her to stay away though.”

Sophie had her chin propped on her crossed arms, watching Sam intently. “I like Castiel’s idea of frightening her so badly she won’t ever return here. I haven’t gotten to stretch my Angel powers in so long. I don’t think we need to bring the demon in though. Castiel and I should be enough of a show of force.”

“I’m gonna go check on Cass. If you find anything else, let me know.” Dean walked off toward the dungeon.

Sam looked over at Sophie, who was still staring at him. “Sophie, I’m okay. You don’t have to stare at me like I’m going to break.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Sam. I can see it in your eyes.”

Sam sighed and rubbed his neck. The angle he had been sitting at had caused his neck to cramp up. Sophie came around and put her hands on his shoulder. “Do you mind? I can help. In a completely platonic way.” 

“Oh, umm, yeah actually that would be great Sophie. Thank you, if you don’t mind.” Sophie kneaded his neck with her hands, looking over his shoulder at the computer. “How did you learn how to give neck massages anyway?”

Sophie shrugged noncommittally. “Oh. I was concerned about you and looked up on the Google how to help with stress and despondency.”

Sam sighed sadly. “Sophie. You shouldn’t be wasting your time…”

“You aren’t a waste of time, Sam. You are my…friend.”

Sam looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks Soph.”

She smiled down at him. “I’m sorry if I forced your hand in revealing what she did to you with my actions. That was not my intention, but my willpower was not strong enough to resist causing her some form of physical injury.”

“It’s okay. I should have told them when it happened, but there’s always so much more important stuff going on…” Sam leaned his head back as Sophie kneaded his shoulders. 

“No, you just do not see your pain as a priority. You put everyone else’s happiness above your own.” Sophie stopped rubbing his shoulders and laid a single kiss on Sam’s neck. “Come on. Let’s go see how it goes with Dean and Castiel.”  
\---------------------------------------  
Dean and Cass were standing outside the hallway, talking in hushed tones when Sam and Sophie came down the hall. 

“Excellent. I was just telling Dean that now is as good a time as any to see if she will respond to scare tactics. I have still not heard back from Mick and I do not wish to house this woman in our home any longer than necessary. Dean..Sam..you both know what to expect in regards to us using our Grace to make this point. Don’t feel the need to intercede.”

Castiel and Sophie walked into the room, followed by Sam and Dean. The brothers leaned against the wall and let Cass and Sophie take the lead.

“Oh, you’re going to let your attack dogs speak for you now?” Toni spoke condescendingly. 

“You know, I’ve grown a bit tired of the dog analogy, especially when you are the one leashed Lady Beville. I came here to set a few facts straight.” Castiel grabbed a chair from the wall and moved it sit in front of Toni. His tone didn’t match his dress. He looked so normal in his jeans and white, untucked dress shirt. However Dean and Sam felt him let the veil down that he so carefully kept around himself, letting that sense of Other shine through. Toni’s eyes widened as she felt it too. “When you kidnapped Sam I had just come back from the worst day of my life, Lady Beville. I had just sworn to protect Sam after I thought Dean went off the die to save the world, you know, like the Winchesters do a lot. Then you came into my home and you sent me away, and kidnapped the one member of my family I thought I had left.” Cass scooted his chair closer and leaned down, watching Toni squirm.

“Monsters don’t have family...” Toni spat out while trying to scoot farther away.

“Once again I have to inform you, you are mistaken…However, don’t interrupt me again.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest behind Castiel, smirking proudly at Toni. “Sam tells me you blame he and Dean for at minimum, the archangels, the leviathan, and the darkness. Let’s clear up a few facts. You can pass this on to your Men of Letters as well. Feel free. As far as the archangels went, Sam and Dean were forced into dealing with the Angels and the Apocalypse by the servants of Heaven. One of those was me. Not my proudest moment, but there we have it.” Dean began to frown behind him but kept his mouth shut, as was expected of him at this point. “It was not their doing or any of their actions that were the catalysts for that. Had they been left to their own devices they would have continued hunting monsters. You can put that blame on myself and the other Angels. Second, the Leviathan. That was, again, not their doing. Place that blame solely on my shoulders again. I was attempting to protect my family, Sam and Dean, from another Archangel who wished to start that whole Apocalypse business up again. I made a bad deal, which Dean specifically tried to talk me out of doing….and ended up releasing Leviathan on the world. Sam and Dean fought to clean up MY mess, to save the world. Third, the Darkness. Yes, that one is a bit more complicated I’m afraid. One of your Men of Letters let a Knight of Hell come into the future. Dean took on a nasty bit of biblical lore to stop her…to you know, save the world. Like I said, it’s what they DO. It began corrupting the man I loved, so I and his brother did some shady spell work to remove it. Sam even stopped, but I continued, to save Dean. The repercussions were the release of the Darkness…which Dean sacrificed himself to try to stop…again. You are messing with the wrong people by trying to stop the Winchesters. They are the best, most self-sacrificing hunters in the world, and you are foolish to try to hurt them.”

Toni had her eyes averted as she said, “Then they should be hunting you.”

Castiel smiled beautifully. He flashed his white teeth as if she had said something very funny. He stood up and let the grace shine through his eyes and revealed the shadow of his wings. His voice did the double timber Sam and Dean had heard when he battled Lucifer. “You are welcome to try. However, for the sake of YOUR family I suggest you stand down and leave MINE at peace. I can bring down the wrath of Heaven on you and those you love. God himself tasked me with protecting Sam and Dean Winchester and I will be damned AGAIN before I let an insignificant human as yourself threaten them.” Castiel stood over her and gestured for Sofiel to join him. Her eyes glowed blue as well, and the shadow of her charred wings showed in contrast to Castiel’s. 

She looked down at Toni, cocking her head like she was listening. Sofiel spoke, her voice a double timber of a higher volume. “Do you wish to die here, in this dark little room, so many miles from your son?”

Toni looked up then, panic in her eyes. “You won’t kill me.”

Castiel laughed darkly. “You truly underestimate us. We are giving you a choice, but only on the insistence of Sam there. Even after what you did to him, he wishes to show you mercy you don’t deserve. You can leave now and run home to your child, leave the Men of Letters behind, and never let me hear a whisper of you ever again or..”

Sofiel stepped up. “Or I will smite you so completely that not a particle of you remains. Your child won’t ever know what happened to you. Is that what you want?”

Toni shivered as her eyes were filled with the blue glow of the Angels before her. “I…I want to go home.”

Castiel smiled kindly and let his Grace center back inside himself. Sofiel followed suit. The humans in the room blinked rapidly to try to clear their eyes. “Very good choice. Now, before you go… tell me what the Men of Letters are really planning….”  
\--------------------------------------------  
Toni Beville had left the bunker an hour ago, with a promise from Castiel that he would be coming to look in on her if he got a single word that she was again plotting against Sam and Dean. He would find her and he would make her pay. Toni and Castiel had sat for hours discussing the British Men of Letters, their dealings in America, the types of wards they used to protect their borders, and on and on. She had been very forthcoming with any and all information at that point. They all sat around the War Room table discussing every revelation until afternoon. 

“I think for the next few weeks we don’t need to leave the bunker empty. We’ve got all the information needed for you and Sophie to get started placing these wards but I don’t trust that Toni is gone for good, not yet. I still think it was stupid to let her go.”

“Sophie and I can put off the trip for a couple of weeks. I hate for you and Cass to be stuck in the bunker…”

“Nah Sammy. Cass can zap in and out if he needs to. The sooner you get this going, the better. Hearing her talk about it today, it really would help. It’s a place to start. Besides, I could use a vacation.” Dean’s phone rang at that moment. Dean groaned as he saw the caller ID. “Hello. You’re where?! Fine, Fine Hold on…..Crowley is at our front door, with Rowena.”

Castiel sighed and headed up the steps. The others stayed down at the table. Cass opened the door, a resigned look already gracing his face.

“Cassie! You’re looking well. Domestic bliss suits you. Your wardings are down, you know.” Crowley nudged past him and headed down the stairs. Rowena followed suit, nodding at Castiel. “Hello boys!....and girl?" Crowley came down the steps to extend a hand to Sofiel but stopped and drew his hand back. “Angel. Don’t you have enough of those? Rit Zien if I am correct? I’m just going to stand…over….here.” Sam and Dean exchanged glances, never having seen Crowley act that way. Crowley and Rowena were looking up at the bunker’s ceiling.

“I was telling your Angel Cakes over there your wardings are down, hence why we were able to be at your front door. Mother here can fix that for you. Can’t be opening the door to all the riffraff now can you?”

“Too late for that.” Castiel mumbled under his breath. 

“Be careful Castiel, you might hurt my feelings.” Crowley smiled.

“Enough Fergus….He tells me you had a human intruder. I can make sure no one steps foot in this bunker except those you want to.”

“And you’re willing to do this out of the kindness or your heart of course?” Dean tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Rowena laughed lightly. “Of course not. I’m working on a protection spell of my own and it requires an ingredient I need. In exchange for it, I will set up your wardings to only allow those you want in, ever. I doubt the British Men of Letters have access to the magic I do. They can’t have a way to dispel this.”

“What ingredient, and why do you assume we’d have it?” Sam said with suspicion. 

Rowena smiled, flashing teeth. “Oh Samuel, I didn’t have to assume. I need Angel blood, and you two are the only ones who keep a stocked cabinet these days. I didn’t realize how well stocked though.”

“Seems a bit greedy to me. Do you both really need your own personal Angel? Maybe spread the love once in a while…Of course, I’m only here as an intermediary. You know I love a good deal, and I know how Castiel loves bleeding for the Winchesters.” Castiel nodded to Dean his agreement and went to roll his sleeve up.

Sofiel walked up and laid a hand on his arm. “One moment, Castiel. I don’t think it’s wise to give a witch your blood. Your blood is far more powerful than mine. She said Angel blood. Let her have mine. It doesn’t have to be yours.”

Crowley tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. Rowena shrugged. “The Junior Angel is right. It only requires Angel blood, not specific of whose.” Rowena held out a glass vial. “You first, pet.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Rowena stood around a gold bowl, extending a knife to Dean. “You will need to put the blood of those you allow entrance to in the bowl.”

“But…what if we need to add to it? My mom...” Dean shuffled uncomfortably. Castiel put one hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“It’s not a one-time deal. You can add to and remove as needed. I can leave you instructions for that. Now, time to start.”

Dean cut his palm with the knife and passed it immediately to Castiel. Castiel slid the knife across his palm as Dean dripped his blood into the bowl. Castiel passed the knife to Sam who followed suit. Castiel immediately healed Dean and watched as Sam passed the knife to Sofiel without hesitation. When all their blood was mixed together in the bowl, Rowena said a few words over it then it began smoking. “Once we have exited the building, you will need to paint these symbols over the entrances. Let me jot down the instructions for adding and removing others from the spell as well, and then we will be on our way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

“Till next time boys. I’m sure you’ll need something else from me again. Don’t hesitate to call.” Crowley winked as they left. 

Castiel shut the door a bit abruptly and sighed. He immediately dipped his finger into the blood and began painting the symbols. When they were complete over the door, they watched as the symbols shimmered and faded into the wall.

“It appears to be working. I will repeat it over the other entrance and we should be good.” Castiel headed toward the garage and Dean followed suit.

Sam looked over at Sophie, who was staring at where the wardings had faded. “Well, I guess your officially one of us. You bled for us.” Sam laughed lightly as he put an arm around her and brought her into a side hug. Sofiel smiled up at Sam. 

“It’s the least I could do for you all. You took me in and showed me another way. Besides Castiel, I’ve never had anyone I would call…friends.”

“Well, can’t say it’s a good idea to be friends with the Winchesters but too late now.” Sam smiled. “Come on. Let’s go work on packing.”


	10. Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sophie head out and Dean has the bright idea to get drunk and fool around. Smutty antics ensue.

Dean and Cass both stood at the driver’s side door of the truck, talking to Sam while Sophie fiddled with the new phone she’d been given for the trip. 

“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. I can be there in a moment’s notice if you run into any trouble.” Castiel spoke to Sam, a hand on his shoulder. 

“And you take care of my brother, Sophie. I’m counting on you.” Dean spoke somberly to Sofiel.

“I’ll call when we stop for the night. Talk to you soon guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…” Sam said with a grin and a flash of teeth.

“Well that cuts out our whole evening…” Dean grinned as he winked at Cass. 

“You’re disgusting, Dean, " Sam said as he shook his head.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that. You better get going.”

Dean banged on the hood of the truck as they pulled out. Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on Dean’s shoulder, watching them drive away.   
“I’m proud of you Dean.”

Dean sighed and pulled away from Castiel to pull down the garage door, watching as the wardings slid across the interior before fading. He walked over and hugged Cass to his front. Castiel stood silent and held him. The silence was somber until Dean sighed as he mumbled into Cass’ shoulder. “Wanna get drunk and fool around?”

Castiel laughed out loud and kissed Dean’s cheek. “How could I turn down such a romantic offer?”

Dean grinned against Castiel’s chest. “Is that a no?”

“Hell, no. I only wish you’d given me that option the last time I was drunk.”

Dean pulled back and laughed. “I don’t think Sammy would have appreciated that.”

“I wouldn’t have cared. Now come on, let’s see how much liquor we have. I may have to go get more.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Dozens of bottles were strewn about the TV room tables and floor, and Dean was clutching one almost empty bottle of bourbon. The other bottles were in differing states of empty or partially empty and Cass was on his way to drunk. Dean was already there.

“I’m going to have to heal your liver in the morning, Dean.” Castiel said as he put the bottle of rum to his mouth and swallowed deeply. Cass had his white dress shirt and crooked tie over some old jeans of Deans, looking disheveled already. Dean had his bare feet in Castiel’s lap, comfortable in pajama pants and a t-shirt. It had gotten late since Cass had gotten back from the store and they had started drinking.

“Hey, I’ve stopped drinking so much since your stupid face moved in. Don’t have to drink when there’s a naked Angel in my bed.” Dean smiled sloppily at Cass and wiggled his feet in his lap. 

Castiel smile and slipped the bottle from Dean’s hand. “No more for you. I have to catch up, and I love your stupid face too, Dean. Come here.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him into his lap, Dean straddling him. Dean wiggled down onto Castiel’s lap as Cass grabbed his own bottle and swigged some before putting it down. “You’re a terrible influence on me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled proudly as he leaned over and kissed Castiel’s neck, sucking a hickey. He mumbled near Cass’ ear, grinning. “I know. I’ve never been so proud.”

Castiel snorted and guzzled the last of his bottle and put it down on the table but missed slightly, and watched it tumble off the side, bouncing noisily on the floor but not shattering. “Oops.”

Dean looked over as the bottle fell. “Sammy’s not here to yell about the mess or us screwing around on the couch. I feel like a teenager left alone for the weekend. I’m not sure what to do with myself.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and rubbed him against his own groin, which was stiff against the rough denim. His voice had gone down in pitch and he growled out, “I have some ideas of what to do with you.”

Dean bit his lip and threw his head back. “I’m open to suggestions, Angel.”

Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean’s head and pushed him toward his mouth to kiss him. He could taste the bite of the bourbon in Dean’s mouth and he slid his tongue in to drink it up. Dean slid his hands into Castiel’s hair, nails biting into his scalp hard. Castiel hissed and Dean nipped his lower lip hard. Dean had discovered Cass liked a little pain with his sex but it took more than the average to get his attention with his Angel control. “Dean...” Castiel had a warning tone in his voice. 

“Hmmm?” Dean hummed as he licked into Castiel’s ear then bit his earlobe.

Cass gripped Dean’s ass through the thin pajama pants. “You are going to make me desecrate the couch if you do not stop that.”

Dean giggled, yeah he was definitely drunk. “You are not drunk enough if you can still use words like desecrate. Drink up, Angel.” Dean leaned back and grabbed one of the half empty bottles off the coffee table and Cass snatched it from his hand, drinking deeply. 

Castiel smirked at Dean. “We’re both going to be worthless tomorrow and Sam won’t be here to sober us up or keep us alive.”

“We’ll keep each other alive, sleep till noon, and you can poof out for hangover food. It’ll be super romantic,” Dean said as he started working on the buttons of Castiel’s shirt, fumbling. He shrugged and tore the shirt open with two strong tugs. Buttons flew all over the floor. 

“Sweet talker...” Cass nipped at Dean’s throat and ran his tongue up and sucked a hickey behind Dean’s ear. Dean’s dick was throbbing in his pants and he could feel Castiel’s cock snug up against his ass. Desecration was imminent. They were drinking each other up, all tongues and hands. They had begun grinding against one another when Dean’s phone buzzed on the table next to them. Dean groaned out and snatched it up.

“’ ‘llo?” Dean slurred out without looking at the caller id.

**“Dean? Hey! Sophie and I just stopped for the night. I told you I’d call. We’re in...”**

“Heeey Sammy! Miss your stupid face already. How’s it goin’?” Dean slurred into the phone while running his hands down Cass’ stomach.

 **“Dean….are you drunk?! I’ve literally been gone half a day.”** Dean could hear the scowl over the phone.

“Not drunk. Just had a few...dozen. Heh.” Dean laughed into the phone.

 **“Give the phone to Cass, Dean.”** Sam said sternly over the other end of the phone.

“ ‘kay Sammy. Love ya!” Dean tossed the phone to Cass, fumbled with the button on his Angel’s pants and proceeded to unzip Castiel’s fly. He slid his hands under Cass’ blue boxers and gripped his hard member in his hand and began working Cass up and down in his warm fist. 

Castiel grumbled, “Shit, Dean. Not now. Hello?” Castiel tried to sound sober but it wasn’t working as he slurred and groaned as Dean was fondling him clumsily. “Dean, stop...I’m trying to talk to Sam.”

**“Cass…..are you drunk too?…and please tell me you’re not….What the hell? You two are ridiculous... You’re supposed to be the good influence, Cass.**

“I’m not drunk, well yes, I definitely am. I told Dean he was a bad influence. He took it as a compliment. Sam, I apologize in advance for what I am about to do to your brother and your couch. Please call around lunch time to make sure we aren’t deceased…Damn it, Dean! I can’t think when you’re doing that... Good to know you are safe for the night Sam…Goodnight…” Castiel hung the phone up and abruptly tossed it aside. Dean had kneeled at Castiel’s feet and taken his dick in his mouth, none too gently “Sam is not going to be speaking to us tomorrow.” Cass groaned out as Dean slid Cass’ pants down his legs.

Dean popped Castiel’s dick out of his mouth with a wet pop. “I’ll care tomorrow. We’ll blame the bourbon.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat on the edge of his bed in the dingy hotel room, staring at the phone in his hand with disbelief. Sofiel looked over. She had her duffle on her bed and was digging through it.

“Everything okay?” Sophie’s brunette locks were pulled back in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging to frame her face. 

Sam rubbed his forehead then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear his head. “Those two idiots are drunk and I’m pretty sure their screwing on the couch in the TV room.”

Sofiel laughed lightly. “How much alcohol does it take to get an Angel inebriated?”

“A lot,” Sam stated flatly.

“At least they are enjoying themselves and we don’t have to listen to it.” Sofiel had slipped her shoes off and plopped down on her bed.

“Hey that’s true! Might actually get a full night’s sleep for once.”  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Dean and Castiel were both nude and Dean was straddling Cass’ lap, grinding into him on the couch. Their muscular bodies slid against one another, only a bit clumsy from the alcohol. The lube bottle had been hastily retrieved from the bedroom by Dean earlier and Cass already had two fingers slid into him. Dean rocked back on Castiel’s fingers, letting his dick slide against the Angels, making them both moan through gritted teeth. 

Cass slid a third finger in, stretching him. Dean leaned over and bit Castiel’s shoulder hard to keep from whimpering in need. Cass gasped then growled, “Do it again, Dean.” Dean looked up at Cass and quirked an eyebrow. Castiel looked back, pupils blown with lust. Dean grinned, flashing teeth, and bit Castiel’s other shoulder hard, leaving teeth marks. Castiel pumped deep into Dean with his fingers as the teeth sunk into his shoulder. He slid his fingers out suddenly and Dean huffed. Castiel grabbed up the lube bottle, slathered his dick in the chilly liquid, then gripped Dean hard by the hips and impaled him slowly on him. 

“Holy fuck Cass...” Dean said as he spasmed at the immediate change, and then he laughed. “Heh. I guess you are huh…a holy fuck.”

“Dean, you are ridiculous when you are drunk. You shouldn’t be laughing when I am trying to fuck you properly.” Castiel growled out and moved Dean in his lap, hands still gripping Dean’s naked waist. Cass bent forward and kissed Dean hard on the mouth, feeling the other man’s teeth clash against his lips. Dean raked his hands down Castiel’s back, letting his nails dig harder than he normally would. Cass panted into Dean’s mouth. “Again.” Dean, eager to please in his current state, raked his fingers down again, hard. Cass had begun pumping hard into Dean, erratic. In his drunken state, Castiel let just a sliver of Grace slide through his hands that were gripped on Dean’s hips. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he almost screamed in pleasure. 

“Fucking shit Cass! Again!” Dean cried out as he tried to focus his eyes. Castiel’s hooded eyes twinkled with satisfaction and he repeated the process, biting his lip in pleasure as Dean wiggled against him with the pleasure of Castiel’s actions. Cass gripped Dean’s dick in one hand and began pumping him in increased tempo to his thrusts into Dean’s hot center. Dean, all logic blown from lust, leaned over and bit Cass’ shoulder harder. Castiel cried out Dean’s name and reactively shot grace through Dean once again. 

They were suddenly both coming hard and unexpectantly. Dean’s seed was shot all over Castiel’s straining stomach muscles as Cass filled Dean up with his own release. Their eyes squeezed tight and they clung to one another like drowning men as they rode their orgasms out. They sat there, clutching one another and occasionally shuddering in the after effects for several minutes. When Dean finally slid off of Castiel’s lap, his legs gave out underneath him and he ended up on the floor. Castiel smiled at Dean and gripped his hand and helped him back onto the couch. Neither felt very capable of moving to go to bed so Cass grabbed the throw off the chair next to them, threw it over their naked bodies, and both men snuggled up, awash in the after effects of the sex and the alcohol. Neither even considered cleaning themselves up before Dean was asleep and Cass was lost in a haze of alcohol and temporarily expended Grace.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Castiel awoke with a start, not understanding why he had been asleep. He heard the phone buzzing in the distance. He lightly shoved Dean’s sleeping form off him and stumbled off the couch, looking for the phone with bleary eyes and a pounding head. He found the phone behind the couch and scooped it up, hitting the answer button.

He croaked out a hoarse, “Hello?”

**“Good. At least I know one of you survived the night. Is my brother alive too?”**

“Hello Sam…I haven’t actually checked…I was apparently asleep.” Castiel bent over the back of the couch and locked eyes with an equally bleary eyed Dean. “He is indeed alive and partially conscious.” 

“I’m going to puke or die…” Dean mumbled as he tried to roll off the couch.

**“Well you two have a delightful rest of the day…wait what do you mean you were asleep...”**

“Well… I think I may have overused my Grace last night in a relatively unorthodox manner…”

 **“You know what. Don’t wanna know. You told me to call around lunch to make sure you weren’t dead. Go recover and call us later.”** Sam hung up and Cass laid the phone on the side table and came over to look at Dean. 

“I am feeling regret.” Castiel mumbled as he clutched his head in his hands. 

“I’m there with you Angel. I’m also regretting falling asleep after sex. I’m feeling really gross….and you’re still bruised from me biting you. You on Angel recharge?” Dean attempted to sit up but took several attempts then held his head in his hands, trying to will the walls to stop moving. 

“Apparently so, but I’m sure I’ll be fine by this afternoon. After some food, and a shower, and some Tylenol…”

“At least neither of us is suffering alone.” Dean propped up against Castiel, snuggling in to his warmth. “This is the best day after hangover I’ve ever had, cause you’re here. Sharing in my misery.”  
Castiel smiled, squinting his eyes against the harshness of the light in the room. “Tylenol first, then shower, then food.” He kissed Dean on the lips and went to get them water and pain medicine from the kitchen.


	11. What you want, Sam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is injured in a demonic scuffle and refuses to let Sophie call Castiel and his brother. Heart to heart ensues and Sophie demands Sam tell her what he wants. He gives her an answer, and not the one she expected. Dean and Castiel get invited to a hunt.

Sam and Sophie sat in a truck stop diner in Lawton, Oklahoma. The diner was crowded from the lunch time rush so they spoke quietly. 

“Well those two idiots survived the night. They’ll be miserable for the next several hours…good. Morons. Now, there’s an old army hospital here that’s had a lot of supernatural activity over the years. We could use it as a test run placing the wards. Rowena showed me one that would completely block entrance to supernatural entities. Let’s try that one there and check back on it.”

Sophie looked up from the small plate of food she’d been nibbling at. She was dressed in jeans and a black v neck t-shirt. “Pretending to eat is daunting. I don’t know how Castiel does it, oh but yes. Will need to be tonight of course. Painting blood sigils on the front of a building might draw unwanted attention.”

Sam smiled and stole a fry off Sophie’s plate and grinned at her. “So what do we do to pass the time till nightfall?”

Sophie quirked an eyebrow playfully. “I have a few ideas.”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, laughing it off. “There’s a spot called The Holy City. I’d be interested to see it if you’re up for it. I looked it up on one of those tourism sites.”

Sophie smiled, a little crestfallen but pretending not to be. “Sure Sam. Let’s go.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Dean and Castiel were showered, comfortably dressed, and eating cheese puffs on the bed, the TV playing very softly in the background. They were wrapped around each other in the bed, lounging above the cover. 

“I’m sorry I can’t poof out, as you said last night, for burgers. I feel my grace returning though. I should be able to for supper,” Castiel said into Dean’s hair, as Dean was lying on Castiel’s arm.

“S’okay babe. This should teach you a lesson about abusing your Grace though.” Dean looked up at Castiel with a fake look of disapproval,tsk tsking.

Castiel's eyes narrow. “You weren’t complaining when you were begging me for it as I had you impaled on my dick, Dean.” Castiel purred and Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Well, when you say it like that…” Dean laughed as he dipped in for a kiss and tasted the cheese powder on Castiel’s lips. “Yeah, it was worth it. It felt like you were kissing every inch of me, inside and out.”

Castiel got a crooked smile on his face. “I was…with my Grace. Abuse of power, no doubt. There’s so many other things I could do to you with it you know…” Castiel's voice got deeper.

Dean’s eyes almost rolled back in his head. “Damn it Cass. I’m not actually sure who the bad influence is here these days.”

“Well you did get a drunk Angel to sodomize you. I think it might be 50/50 at this point.” Cass said as he leaned back and stuffed some more cheese puffs in his mouth and sipped on his bottle of water. 

“50/50 it is. So, what are we going to do tonight if we survive the day?” 

“I have no clue. I’m not used to having this much alone time with you. I am enjoying it immensely.” Castiel smiled down at Dean and threw an arm over him, pulling him closer. 

“Same Cass. I miss Sammy but at least I’m not here alone. Good thing we’re already together or I would have used this opportunity to make a move on your virginity. I’d have called you up on the pretense of boredom and gotten you naked somehow…”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “So sure it would have worked?”

Dean countered with a smug smile, running a hand down Castiel's stubbled chin. “Definitely. I’d have had you begging me for it.”

“Really? Me begging you? I’m pretty sure that’s not how it would have happened….”

“No, no. This time it would’ve.” Dean shook his head adamently. 

Castiel's face took on smug look of it's own. "I think past me was far too sensible to fall for your seductions."

Dean shifted and ran a hand down Cass' stomach. "Oh you were begging me for it with those puppy dog looks you shot me all the time. You knew they went straight to my heart and my dick."

"I was in love with you, not your dick....well I would have been had I had occasion to see it, but no, I wanted you to love me, not fuck me." If Castiel had the ability to pout, Dean would have alled what he was doing now just that. 

Dean smiled playfully. "I already loved you. Fucking would have been the logical next step."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "There's that sweet talker again...and when has our relationship ever been logical…"

“Touche.” Dean snuggled in to Castiel’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. He could get used to this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Sophie had waited till late afternoon to go to the Holy City. It was beautiful in it's simplicity with stone crosses, a tiny church, and the breathtaking scenery. 

Sam was looking at the crosses with interest. "Does it make you uncomfortable, you know, Christian imagery?"

"Not at all. I find it quite beautiful. It’s really very peaceful."

Sam and Sofiel sat down on one of the benches and watched the sun beginning to set. Suddenly Sophie looked around and Sam felt the hairs on his arms stand up. "Demons." Sophie mouthed. They both stood up, back to back. All the tourists had gone while they'd sat quietly together and up came three figures, hands in their pockets. Their appearance didn't matter. Sam could tell by Sophie's stance what they were. 

"Well, well, well. What's an Angel doing here? Thought all of you celestial cockroaches went home."

Sophie took on a defensive stance. "Not all of us. What do you want?"

"Hey, this is our hunting grounds. People come here looking for places to pray, and they find us. Business is good. We weren’t going to approach, but you’re on our grounds. An Angel and a hunter? Has to be the famous Dean Winchester with his fuck buddy Angel. You’re all the gossip in Hell. Where’s that brother of yours, the Luficer meat suit? Oh how the mighty have fallen." The demons all laughed casually. Sam’s hands clenched into fists. 

Sam slid the demon knife out but he hesitated. “Enough talking….. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”

“Exorcism? Really?” One of the demons used their demonic power to sling Sam into one of the stone arches beside them. Sophie grabbed her Angel blade from inside her jacket and brandished it before her. 

Sam sat up stiffly, blood dripping from his mouth slowly but continued to chant, “omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii”

One of the demons headed toward Sam, using their hand in a gripping motion and tightening it. Sam began to gag. Sophie ran forward and expended her grace to knock them away from him, releasing the hold. Sophie added “omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

They all three converged on Sophie but she held her own. They stayed far enough back from the Angel blade to avoid her swings but they exchanged blows of Grace and demonic energy. If anyone had been watching it would have been dazzling to behold. Sophie could have smited them in a moment, and wanted to. However, she understood what Sam was trying to do, so she tried it his way.

Sam was bleeding and bruised from being tossed about again. He sat up shakily clutching his ribs. “Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,”

“SHUT UP!” One of the demons screamed, charging at Sam. Sophie sliced his chest with the blade, electricity crackling from the chest wound. 

Sam spit out a little blood from his mouth and finished, “te rogamus, audi nos…Tell Crowley Sam Winchester says hi.”

All three demons were forced out of the vessels immediately , their smoke billowing out of their mouths in a tight funnel into the sky. The three humans collapsed to the ground, unconscious, as the smoke drilled into the earth, leaving three scorched marks in the dry ground. 

“We gotta go. We’ll call 911 from the car.” Sam hobbled over to Sophie and they hurried to the truck. Sam climbed into the passenger side to let Sophie drive as his face was swollen and obscuring his vision. 

“Sam I’d heal you but it took a lot out of me to hold the demons off. It would have been easier for us to kill them…”

“The human dies too….exorcism saves the human vessel.” Sam mumbled, garbled from the swollen cheek. 

Sofiel sat silent for a minute, then picked up her phone. “I should call Castiel. He could heal you.”

Sam snatched the phone away. “NO! If he’s even not hung over, Dean will blow his top if he thinks I can’t go off for two days without getting beaten up. This is between us, Sophie. You can heal me once you’ve rested. I’ve dealt with worse than this with no Angel healing before. I can again.”

Sophie bit her lip. “Okay, Sam. Okay.”   
\-------------------------------------  
Sophie helped Sam into the hotel when she saw him struggling. She didn’t know much about physical injuries but she told him she needed to look at him and see what might be broken or need a doctor. He had fought with her for a few minutes but his pain had won out. Sam slipped his white t-shirt gingerly over his head, hissing as the motion pulled on something in his ribs that hurt. 

“Pretty sure I’ve got a cracked rib. No big deal though. Might just be bruised.” Sam let the shirt fall to the floor and Sophie moved her hands along his back, assessing the different scratches and cuts. Several were bruising but nothing looked like it would require a hospital visit. The ribs she wasn’t sure about.

Sophie worked her way to Sam’s front. He had a pained look on his face. “Does something else hurt Sam?”

Sam swallowed hard. “No, Sophie. Nothing new. I was just…thinking…about something.” Sophie scrunched up her forehead in confusion but nodded. She saw blood seeping through Sam’s pants leg at that moment. 

“Sam you’ve injured your leg. You need to remove your pants so I can see it.” Sam looked at Sophie like a man walking to his death but he undid the button, slid down the zipper, and peeled the jeans off his leg. Sophie pulled them off his feet. He stood there in only his forest green boxer briefs, his hands in fists at his side. 

“Sit down on the bed and let me look at it.” Sophie commanded.

“You’re really bossy…” Sam mumbled and Sophie smiled unapologetically. She got on her knees and poked at the small cut on his leg. 

“It’s not deep. Should be easy to heal when I’ve rested. Now…as for your face…” Sophie gently ran her hand on his swollen cheek. “I really think a hospital or clinic would be best, Sam.”

“No. They ask too many questions and technically Sam Winchester is dead. Don’t need that file getting reopened…I just don’t need to go to sleep for the next few hours since I had a head injury, in case of a concussion, and I need to get a shower. I feel like I’ve been run over and the warm water will help.” Sam stood up but tensed and bit his lip as the rib pained him.

“Sam you can barely move. Let me help.” 

“Help me…shower?”

Sophie sighed then smiled patiently. “I’m not going to try to molest you Sam Winchester. I’m going to make sure you don’t fall down and die in the shower.”

Sam sighed with defeat and limped to the bathroom, with Sophie following behind. Sam attempted to bend down to turn the water on but he hesitated when he felt the rib ache. Sophie huffed behind him and gently pushed in front of him to turn the water on. Sam couldn’t help but notice as her shirt rode up her back, exposing her tan skin and the curves of her back. Damn it. 

“Okay Sam, get in. If you’re afraid of affecting my delicate sensibilities, I’ve been educating myself on anatomy and physiology….among other things. Keep the underwear on if it makes you feel better.” Sam nodded and stepped in in his underwear, which he saw Sophie roll her eyes at.

‘What are you doing?” Sam blustered out as Sophie slid off her shirt and was working on her pants. 

“Sam, you can’t even reach the areas that need to be cleaned. Your back and leg…..I’m NOT going to make a move on you Sam. You’ve made your feelings perfectly clear. I’m only going to clean those areas and then get out but I’m not going to get my clothes soaking wet. I’m leaving my underwear and bra on. I think I can control myself…” Sam grimaced as Sophie yelled. He knew he was being stupid but it wasn’t Sophie he was worried about...

Sophie stepped in the shower with him and told…well barked at him to stand under the water. He saw her snatch up the hotel soap and lather it up on a washcloth and felt her begin to scrub his scratches and scrapes. It stung but no more than expected. He leaned his hands against the shower wall as she did it, grinding his teeth. 

“Okay, I’m done. Get out whenever you’re ready.” Sophie stepped out and closed the shower curtain a bit aggressively. He could see the silhouette of her beginning to peel off her wet undergarments before she stepped out of the bathroom. Sam let out a breath and peeled off the wet underwear, pushing it down his leg and letting it puddle in a wet pile on the tub floor. He really was an idiot. He washed the rest of his body and washed his hair even though the rib ached when he did so. He could have asked Sophie for help but he was pretty sure he’d pissed her off, and he couldn’t blame her. He was acting like she was going to attack him at any moment. She just didn’t realize it was his resolve he was worried about, not hers. 

He shut the water off and gingerly stepped out, grabbing up the towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed another and tussled it through his hair. As Sam stepped through the door, he noted Sophie sitting on her bed in pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and she was watching some mindless TV show. Sam was a good judge of body language and he could sense her anger and frustration at him. He sighed and went to his duffel on his bed. He grabbed out new underwear, pajama pants, and a t-shirt and limped back to the bathroom to change. 

When he came out, the TV was off and Sophie was curled up tighter against herself, with her chin propped on her knees. Sam sat down on Sophie’s bed. “Sophie…”

“Sam. Don’t. It’s okay. I really do understand. You don’t see me that way and that is completely fine, but it is offensive to me that you act like I would take advantage of you. I know what you have been through and I would never do anything to harm you in any way….Anyway, my Grace is returning. I can heal you soon. ”

Sam’s face fell. Okay, this had gone far enough. He turned his back to her and spoke. “Sophie, what is going on with me has nothing to do with you. One, I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’ve proved that several times already. You’ve respected my feelings and my space more than anyone I’ve met. Two, if you think for one second I don’t see you that way, you’re crazy.”

“Sam I’ve watched enough movies now to know the “It’s not you, It’s me” Speech…”

“Damn it, Sophie. It’s not like that. I…” Sam turned to face Sophie and his eyes were tortured. “Sophie I want you so badly. In the shower I wanted to….but I can’t.”

Sophie uncurled herself and frowned at Sam. “Do you just enjoy torturing yourself? I’ve never met someone who was so determined to make themselves miserable...well one hungover Angel you know…but it appears he’s gotten his act together. Isn’t it your turn, Sam?”

“Sophie, please.” Sam’s eyes were tight and he was biting his lip, staring at her like he wanted to fall into her arms.

“What do you want Sam?” Sam was silent, staring and wanting to close to feet between them. Sophie was not moving an inch from her spot. She was not going to push him. 

“Sam, you look like a frightened deer. I can go get another room…” Sophie pushed off the bed and went to slip her shoes on. Sam reached out and put a hand around her wrist, gently.  
“What do you want, Sam?” 

“I want you, Sophie.” Sophie looked to Sam, who had heat in his eyes now instead of fear.

Sophie shook her head softly. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to…” Sam pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her. Sofiel melted into his front, but gently. She wanted him to know he had an out if he wanted it. Sam’s hands slid up her oversized shirt, gliding over her shoulders and back down again. Sophie slid her hands into Sam’s long hair as she slid her lips off his mouth and kissed his uninjured jaw. Sam pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. He grinded into her through their thin pants and they both threw their heads back. Sam slid her shirt over her head and hooked his thumbs under her breasts,cradling them deliactely. He kissed her chest right where her heart was and he sighed against her skin. 

‘I don’t want to hurt you Sophie…” Sam leaned his forehead against her chest, panting. 

Sophie rubbed herself down on his lap and whispered out, “Angel, Sam. I can hold my own.” Sofiel slid her hands up under Sam’s shirt back as he had done to her and slipped it over his head. She pressed herself against his warm, clean skin and kissed the swollen area of his face. Her Grace was rebounding and it showed as the swelling went down slightly. 

Sam shifted nervously. “Do you know what…”

Sophie laughed softly, lust darkening her tone. “Sam…I’ve been on the internet….a lot….when you were asleep. I know what I’m doing, now shut up and kiss me again.” 

Sam crushed their lips together, pushing their naked upper bodies to touch. Their tongues warred for dominance in the kiss and Sophie slid her hand to grip Sam’s ass through his pajama pants. Sam’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants and he slid them around it, toying with the idea of slipping them off. 

“Only if you want to Sam,” Sophie whispered in his ear. Sam laughed, darkly, lust driving him now and he slid her pants down over her bottom. She stood up to let them slide down her legs. Sam sucked in a breath and moaned audibly, his dick now tenting his pants. He knew sort of what to expect from her tight jogging clothes, but she was beautiful. Her curves made his hands ache to grab her. He laid his hands on her naked hips and gently guided her to lie down on the bed. He laid kisses on her thighs and she gently threw her head back on the pillow, moaning softly in need. His large hands moved over her stomach and hips, unable to stop touching her. Sophie sat up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Sam’s pants and slid them off and he kicked them off at his feet. Her eyes wandered over him appreciatively, her pupils blown with lust. 

“You’re beautiful, Sam,” Sophie sighed out, her eyes lingering on his hardness. 

Sam smiled, flashing teeth. “That’s my line, Sophie.”

Sophie smiled back, and laughed. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Sam leaned down and kissed her lips, biting her lower lip gently. “No truer words have ever been spoken…Oh Crap…I don’t have any…I didn’t bring…”Sam looked down at Sophie in panic.

Sophie’s eyes were heated as she said, “Funnily enough, I found a box of condoms in my bag yesterday when I was unpacking…I’m sure you can thank Castiel for that.”

Sam darted off the bed and comically dug through Sophie’s bag, tossing clothes on the floor in the process before he snatched up the box and pulled out one condom and gently ripped open the package. He walked over to Sophie, sliding the condom on his ready cock. He looked down at Sophie, drowning in the essence of her laid out naked on the bed, laid out for him. Her beautiful brunette waves made a halo of hair framing her face. Sam smiled softly at the metaphor in his head. He had a brief thought that he was probably going to Hell for making love to an angel but he’d be in good company.

Sam crawled over Sophie and held his torso up with his muscular arms. The rib pain all but forgotten in the wake of the sensations he was feeling. Sam, remembering Sophie herself had never done this, leaned back on his haunches and slid his hand down between her legs, finding her soft center. Sophie arched her back off the bed and growled. Damn. Sam slid one of his long fingers into her tight heat and his eyes rolled back in his head, imagining her wrapped around another part of him. 

“Sam…” Sophie groaned out from the pillow.

Sam swallowed hard and slid two fingers in her, rubbing her and feeling for the spot he was looking for. He knew he’d found out when she arched off the bed again. 

Sophie’s eyes flashed blue. “Sam Winchester if you do not have intercourse with me right now, I am going to smite you!”

“Well, that’s sexy…” Sam gasped out and he gripped her hips. She spread her legs and he slid gently into her. He groaned as her heat gripped him. He had bottomed out, all of his length encased in her tight heat. “Oh God….Shit Sophie, can’t say that.” Sam was rambling. His brain was scrambled.

Sophie chuckled softly beneath him in between a moan. “I’d prefer you not.” Sam moved in and out of her slowly at first and she let out a ragged breath, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You’re too damn tall Sam Winchester.”

Sam laughed and rolled them so she was on top. “Better?”

“Much.” Sophie moved herself on top of him, rocking back and forth. Sam gripped her hips and moved with her. Sophie ran her fingers down Sam’s body and he felt her Grace heal him and send an accompanying shiver through his body. His toes curled and he arched into her. “Holy Hell.”

Sam’s phone rang on the nightstand at that moment. He groaned. “You have got to be kidding me…” Sophie laughed darkly and continued moving on top of Sam, torturously slow. Sam fumbled for the phone and hit the answer button. He barked out, “This better be fucking important...”

**“Good evening to you too, brother.”**

“Glad you didn’t die. What do you want?” Sam’s voice lowered ad he whispered, “Sophie you’re going to kill me.”

**“Am I interrupting something, Sam?”**

“Busy now. Tell Castiel he has my eternal thanks. Bye.”

Sophie laughed darkly and sent another shiver of Grace through Sam and he moaned loudly again. "Just making sure I healed you completely...Interesting effect Grace has on you.." Sophie smiled down at him. 

"Feel free to use me as a science experiment," Sam grinned, gripping her hips and sliding his hands back to grip her ass. Sophie leaned back to change the angle and his hardness rubbed her right where she needed it. She cried out, high and needy. Sam was close but he was trying to hold off. 

"Sophie, I'm close..."

"Shit Sam, Cass told me I might...true form...orgasm..." Sophie gasped out and Sam pieced what she was saying together. 

"It's okay. Can fix that." He pulled her off of him abruptly and placed her on all fours, facing away from him, then sliding back in deeply. She grunted with pleasure as he began pumping harder into her. Sam drove into her without mercy now with Sophie's hands gripped in the sheets. He felt her tense as she came, her muscles taught and shudders run through her. She threw her eyes closed but Sam saw the flash of blue before he screwed his eyes tight as well, coming hard. It was several minutes before Sam was brave enough to crack his eyes open and pull gently out of Sophie, falling to the side and she curled up against him. His strong arm encircled her waist.

"Are you okay Soph?" Sam said quietly, still breathing heavy.

Sophie turned over to face Sam, nose to nose. "Very. Also thankful I didn't burn your eyes out. I actually forgot about that fact until..."

"Not to kill the mood, but it must have been scary trial and error for Dean and Cass. They didn't have anyone else to ask about this.."

Sophie laid a soft kiss on Sam' s lips. "Let's talk about your brother and Castiel with our clothes on."

Sam groaned out a laugh. "Then let's never talk about them again." He flashed his teeth in a smile and kissed her bare shoulder. "Thank you."

Sophie grinned, her nose scrunching up."Is it customary to thank someone after sex?"

"No, not for the sex....well, yeah I guess that too. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never. You're too good of a human being for anyone to give up on."

Sam nuzzled into Sophie's neck and kissed her collar bone, blushing. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and dressed. We've still got time to set the wards if you want to."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean laughed as he got off the phone with Sam and Cass looked over curiously. "Pretty Sure Sam and Sophie are getting to know each other better..."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and when Dean wiggled his eyebrows, he got it. "Oh..Ohhhhh. Right..I predicted that would happen."

"Oh yeah, Sam said to give you his eternal thanks. What am I missing?"

Castiel laughed a husky laugh that made Dean bite his lip. "I happened to put a box of condoms in Sophie's bag. I knew she wouldn't think to get any and Sam was so dead set that they weren't going to have sex...I thought it best to pack for them."

Dean laughed loudly. "Okay yeah I get the eternal thanks now." Suddenly Dean's phone rang. He thought it might be Sam but it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?..........Hey Garth, what’s up?......... “Yeah I think we could do that….Send me the location….” Dean glanced down at the phone. “That’s literally only two hours from me. If I had to be there sooner I could….” Dean looked over at Cass who had his eyebrows quirked. “Okay, I’ll be there in about two hours…” Dean looked up smiling after he hung up the phone. “Wanna go kill some ghouls? With the new wardings in place, the bunker should be safe.”

Castiel shook his head and smiled. “You take me to all the nicest places….”


	12. When did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cass join Garth on a hunt. Dean gets a confession from Castiel.
> 
> Dean mumbled to himself, “What the hell?” He waited till he heard the water running. Thinking of Castiel naked in the hotel shower feet away from him made things low in his body awaken, no matter how tired he was. Cass did things to his body no one ever had. He got undressed and went to the bathroom, half expecting the door to be locked. It wasn’t. Good.  
> Dean could see the silhouette of Castiel’s form through the thin shower curtain. He had his hands pressed against the shower wall, letting the water fall on his head and shoulders. Dean couldn’t help but see that posture as one of defeat. What the hell was going on with his Angel. Dean pulled the curtain back and Cass turned to look at him, the water washing over his features, his eyes sad but he made an effort to smile as he saw Dean. Even with whatever was going on with him, Dean still smiled happily as he saw Castiel’s eyes rake down his body hungrily. Dean stepped in the shower and got in behind Cass. He slid his hands in front of him, pulling him flush against his body. Castiel sighed and melted into Dean’s body, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean and Cass had driven the two hours, clutching their hands together the whole trip. Dean sang his classic rock songs with a joyful heart, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he looked at him. Dean would never really outgrow needing the hunt, and that was okay. It was part of who he was, and Castiel had long accepted every aspect of his hunter. A life of sitting at the bunker watching TV wasn’t enough for either of them really, though they’d never discussed it. As long as Dean let him come along or be nearby, Cass was fine with it. It made Dean happy, and that was all Castiel wanted in this life; For Dean to be happy. 

They pulled up in front of a graveyard. It had an old, waist high, wrought iron fence that ran the length of it. The headstones were varying in age and height and it ran deep into a wooded area at the back of the property. When Dean and Cass got out of the Impala they were met by two men getting out of a car parked in front of them. 

“Dean! Hey!” Garth walked over quickly and gripped Dean in a hug. Castiel raised an eyebrow. The man behind Garth spoke. “Dean Winchester, eh? Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” 

Dean snorted. “Which time? And you are?” Dean extended a hand to shake and the gruff, older gentleman shook it.

“Jace Pittman. I’ve heard a lot about you. Any of it true?”

“Oh I’m sure a lot of it is. Jace, Garth...This is Castiel.” 

Garth broke into a grin while Jace looked at Castiel in a once-over. Cass was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and layered shirt like Dean. He had told Dean he didn’t want to stand out, but Dean hated to tell him he shone like a beacon. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Castiel! I heard a lot about you but we never got to meet. Kevin liked you.” Garth smiled at Cass but they all fell silent a moment at the mention of Kevin.

Jace's eyes narrowed as he took in Cass. “You a hunter, Castiel? You got a last name?” 

“I am an Angel of the Lord. We don’t have last names.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, making eye contact with Jace. 

“He’s a Winchester, just not in blood,” Dean said gruffly. Castiel glanced over at Dean and Garth caught the look and cocked a crooked smile. 

Jace took a step back, stunned outrage on his gruff face. “You’re shitting me. THAT story’s actually true? Are you really fucking him too? I heard that one too… It ain't natural, a man and a monster.” 

Castiel cocked his head in a warning gesture and his hands clenched into fists at his side. He took a step to be beside Dean while Dean took on a similar posture and his jaw muscle strained. Dean spoke first as he put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “You know what, Cass and I could take out that whole damn graveyard in under...what do you think Cass?”

Castiel looked over as if he was bored and assessed in moments. “Ten minutes if they are all gathered near one another. Twenty to thirty if we have to track them individually.”

“Thirty minutes tops…but you go on ahead and handle that shit yourself. Oh, and go fuck yourself. We’re done here.” Dean and Castiel turned to load up and saw Garth and Jace having a heated argument. Dean had picked up that there was no way Jace knew Garth was a werewolf. He and Cass got in the Impala and shut the doors. Dean waited. He smiled beautifully at Cass as Jace came running over, Garth was leaned against the other car with his arms crossed. Jace knocked on the window and Dean rolled it down slowly.

Dean spoke with smug satisfaction. “Yes?”

“Please…we…I…need the help. I know it’s more than I can handle. Garth says you’re the best.”

Dean shrugged. “Together, we are one of the best, yeah. If my brother was here, we would be.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I need your help,” Jace looked like he would rather chew his own arm off than say that but Dean shrugged and pushed open the car door and Cass did the same. 

“Okay, but we can split any time you don’t think you need us.” Dean smirked and went to the trunk and pulled out two sharp machetes and a sledge hammer. “You got your blade Cass?” Castiel nodded as Dean handed him one of the machetes. “You guys got your own gear?” Dean said as Garth walked up. 

“Yeah we’re covered there Dean, thank you…” Garth said as Jace walked off to grab his gear.

“How’s uh everything going with..you know…the…lycanthrope thing?” Dean said as he lowered his voice. Garth smiled at the proper usage. “Going great. Bess and I are still doing well. Got a little one on the way actually!”

“That’s…that’s great Garth.” Castiel stiffended and went to text Sam their location in case of emergency and Garth leaned over. 

“I’m proud of you, Dean. You found you some happiness. I told you it didn’t matter where you found it.” 

Dean smiled at the ground. “Yeah, you were right. Just took me a damn long time to hear it.” Castiel walked over at that moment and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. They all four entered the cemetery and stayed grouped together  
\--------------------------------  
11 minutes later:

Dean, Castiel, Garth, and Jace jogged out of the cemetery. All were a little blood splattered but otherwise unscathed. Dean had his arm around Cass’ shoulder laughing. 

“Three kills at once! That was freaking impressive!” Dean praised Cass. Jace was decidedly quiet. “It’s late so I think Cass and I will get a room for the night.”

Garth was relaxed and smiling as he said, “We can grab a beer if you want Dean. It’s been so long since we’ve…”

“Eleven minutes. You cleared out that entire nest in eleven minutes.” Jace's eyes were tight and he was trembling.

Dean's guard immediately went up and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I told you we could…I don’t bluff.”

Jace took one step toward Dean. Castiel countered that step, putting himself hovering between them. “Hunters are out here dying and you’re toting around an Angel in your pocket…seems mighty unfair if you ask me. Seems you ought to share your resources.”

Dean’s chin lowered and his head tilted to this side like he hadn’t heard him. “My what now?” Garth tensed up and kind of shuffled himself between Dean and Jace on their other side. Castiel took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his side. 

Jace was trembling with contained rage. “You heard me. You got an Angel on a leash and nobody even hears of you taking cases anymore. I knew your daddy, son. I worked with him a few times. Left an impression, and he damn sure wouldn’t have approved. Hiding in the dark doing shameful things with an Angel when you could be out saving lives. It ain’t right.”

Dean stepped up to Jace, almost nose to nose. “Well I’m glad I wasn’t asking for your opinion. The next time Cass, my brother, and I get tapped to fight God’s sister, Archangels, Lucifer, Knights of Hell, or go to Purgatory, I’ll be sure to call you and have you lend a hand. You’re out of your pay grade pal. Don’t pretend to know me or my family.”

Castiel stepped up and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Come on, Dean. Not worth your energy.” Dean stepped back and went to walk to the car. The whole situation would have cleared but Jace had to keep talking. 

Jace took a step toward Dean's retreating form. “You’re Angel can play human but that don’t make him human. You hunt monsters, boy. Don’t forget that. At the end of the day, that’s what he is.”

Dean whirled around and punched Jace in the nose. “You don’t know when to shut up. Personally, I’m finding the ones you all call monsters to have more humanity than most of the humans I meet these days. You need a ride Garth?” Jace looked to Garth with a stunned look, holding his nose while sitting on the ground. 

Garth shook his head at Jace and started following Dean and Cass. “Yeah I do, Dean. Thank you kindly. Lose my number, Jace. I won’t be helping you again.”

Dean smiled and slung an arm over Garth's shoulder. “Let’s go get that beer, boys. We earned it.”  
\------------------------------

Dean, Castiel, and Garth walked into the bar. Dean could not help himself as he whispered, knowing they both would hear him. “A hunter, an Angel, and a lycanthrope walk into a bar…..” Castiel and Garth both sighed. “What? When will I ever get a chance to say that again?” They found a booth near the back that was empty. Garth and Castiel slid in and Dean went to the bar to get three beers. 

“I’m am sorry about Jace, Castiel," Garth said as soon as they were seated. 

Cass shrugged. “My existence seems to be very offensive to some people. I suspect you can understand.”

Dean came back then, sliding in next to Cass. “I was apologizing for Jace, Dean.”

Dean shrugged as he took a swallow of his beer. “Yeah, well, there are a lot of reasons I don’t usually team up with other hunters…”

“Dean, Jace is a throwback to a different time. The new generation of hunters is evolving. We’re all learning that hunting isn’t black and white anymore. There are shades of grey…” Garth gestured to Cass and himself. “Who of us hasn’t met someone who we let go who in the past we’d of hunted? Jace is still in that old school of thought. If I’d have known you were bringing Castiel there, I’d have warned you…Most active hunters nowadays aren’t like that.”

Dean shrugged and slid his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Cass looked over at Dean. “We…haven’t had a very good experience of others understanding Dean and I…”

“I get that. When I became…you know, I hid from other hunters too. I stopped hunting for a while. I still don’t go out on my own looking for cases, but when another hunter calls me in, I try to help. Some of them even know about me. We have to start breaking down those walls. Make them see who we are. We aren’t monsters just because of what we are, it’s what we do. It’s who we are in here…” Garth patted his chest. 

Dean rolled his eyes a little but Castiel smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “I have tried to explain this to Dean as well…but”

Garth smiled at Dean. “Dean’s as hard headed as anyone I’ve ever met.”

Dean grumbled as he took a sip of his beer. “And Dean also doesn’t like being talked about like he’s not here.” Castiel smiled and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder for a moment. Dean sighed into Cass and let a small smile creep on his face.

“My apologies, Dean. You are my favorite subject of conversation though.”

Garth looked between the two, a look of deep thought on his face. He propped his elbows on the table and put his hands under his chin, smiling. "You can stop looking at me like that any time now, Garth." Dean laughed lightly. 

"Sorry, just never seen that look on your face, Dean. I heard the rumors too but didn’t know if they were true…”

Dean had taken another swallow of his beer but he choked it down. "Okay, so speaking of those rumors..."

Garth shrugged and rubbed his neck while averting eye contact. "It's been a topic of conversation amongst the hunters for a few years now, Dean."

Dean choked on his beer as he took another swig. "Years?!"

Garth cocked his head to the side, confused. "Yeah..."

"Dude, we've only been together for three months now." 

Garth's eyes got big. "Oh....well with the whole saving you from Hell, him choosing you over Heaven, constantly fighting with you, everyone just kind of assumed..." Castiel covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a small smile. Dean put his head in his hands and Castiel patted his back soothingly. 

"What's his problem?" Garth said, worried now.

Cass shrugged and smiled softly. "Oh...he just didn't realize it was quite as obvious as it was to everyone but him."

Garth sat there for a second then his mouth made an o shape. "Ohhh. Dean, you didn't know? It seemed like Sam and Kevin..."

Dean put his head on the table and mumbled, "You can stop talking any time now, Garth." Castiel leaned back and took a sip of his beer, still patting Dean's back and grinning at Garth.

"it took a while but we got there. That's all that matters, Dean." Castiel smiled and laid a kiss on the back of Dean's head. Dean grumbled something no one else could hear. “What was that Dean?”

Dean lifted his head up briefly. “I said, I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t be silly, Dean. You deserve everything.” Castiel snaked his hand around Dean’s back to grip his arm, where the tattoo of Worthy sat. Dean’s eyes tightened as he got the message. 

Garth started to ask a question several times but each time bit it back. Finally, Dean sighed. “Okay Garth…what do you want to say?”

“I actually have a question…for Castiel. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, but I’m really curious...”

Castiel cocked his head to the side.“Certainly, Garth. If I have the capacity to answer it, I will.”

Garth bit his lip and leaned closer to Cass. “When did you know….”

“Know what?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow, bidding him to elaborate. 

Garth gestured between Dean and Cass. “You know….that you cared about Dean…like that.”

Castiel actually blushed and looked down at the table. “I...uh…don’t think I can pick out a specific moment…I’m going to get three more beers. I’ll be back…”

Garth watched Castiel leave, his brow scrunched up in worry. “I wasn’t trying to offend him…”

Dean tilted his head as he watched Cass walk away. “I don’t think he’s offended….I just don’t think he feels comfortable saying it...It’s okay Garth. Cass doesn’t get offended that easily. He can’t since he’s with me.” Dean gave garth a lopsided grin. “I’ll be right back.” Dean walked up to the bar and came up behind Cass, reaching around and grabbing one of the beers from his hand. Castiel whipped around and Dean could have sworn he looked like Cass from years ago, with that look of waiting for imminent rejection in his eyes. “You okay Cass?” 

Castiel bit his lip and nodded abruptly. “I’m fine, Dean.” Dean was a bit taken aback as Castiel walked past him toward their table, his shoulders slightly slumped. What was going on with him? Well he was going to find out. 

They all talked for the length of time it took to finish their other beers then they drove Garth back to his car. Garth pulled Dean and Cass into a two armed hugged together and he promised he’d be calling on them again. Dean stole a glance at Castiel as they loaded back up in the car. He still seemed off. They drove off, heading toward a hotel. It was very late by this point and Dean didn’t feel like making the two hour drive home. Dean drove past his typical divey joint to a better quality hotel he saw down the street. Cass deserved better than the roach motels he and Sam frequented. He ran in and booked a room and walked back out to the car with the key. Castiel got out, grabbed their duffel bags and followed behind Dean.

Dean turned the key to the room and was met by the smell of every hotel he’d ever stayed at. It had the smell of disinfectant, laundry soap, and carpet cleaner. It always flashed him back to he and Sam’s time on the road together and he missed it sometimes. However, when he sat down on the one Queen bed in the room, he groaned. “My back is going to miss your bed in the morning, Cass.” Castiel was looking around the room as he always did, picking up random objects and setting them down again. He didn’t comment back at Dean and he seemed lost in thought.   
“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve gotten a room with one bed intentionally…Sam and I had to share a few times when the hotels were full but you’ll be better to share with. You don’t snore or kick me.” 

“Mhm.” Castiel got his duffel out and began to pull out sleep clothes. 

Dean scrunched his forehead up and let out a breath. “Okay, Cass, what’s going on?”

Castiel looked up, dread in his eyes. “Nothing, Dean. I am fine. I am going to get a shower. I believe I still have some ghoul blood in my hair.” Cass whirled on his feet and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean mumbled to himself, “What the hell?” He waited till he heard the water running. Thinking of Castiel naked in the hotel shower feet away from him made things low in his body awaken, no matter how tired he was. Cass did things to his body no one ever had. He got undressed and went to the bathroom, half expecting the door to be locked. It wasn’t. Good.  
Dean could see the silhouette of Castiel’s form through the thin shower curtain. He had his hands pressed against the shower wall, letting the water fall on his head and shoulders. Dean couldn’t help but see that posture as one of defeat. What the hell was going on with his Angel. Dean pulled the curtain back and Cass turned to look at him, the water washing over his features, his eyes sad but he made an effort to smile as he saw Dean. Even with whatever was going on with him, Dean still smiled happily as he saw Castiel’s eyes rake down his body hungrily. Dean stepped in the shower and got in behind Cass. He slid his hands in front of him, pulling him flush against his body. Castiel sighed and melted into Dean’s body, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“Cass, what’s wrong? Talk to me. I may be dumb but I’m not blind.”

Castiel sighed out loud, “You are neither of those things Dean….and it’s…it’s nothing.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s neck, biting down gently. “Liar.”

Castiel shuddered against him and whispered, “You’re right.”

Dean tensed. He had not expected that answer. He gripped Cass’ shoulders and turned him around to look him in the eye. “Tell me Cass.”

Castiel looked down at the shower floor. “It’s what Garth asked me tonight. You’ve never asked it and I never expected anyone else to…”

Dean cocked his head to the side, realizing he had taken on some of Cass’ mannerisms of late. “About when you first realized you cared about like…that?” Castiel nodded, still not looking up at Dean. Dean put fingers under his chin and tugged to make him look at him. “What’s so wrong about your answer? I know you’ve been there longer than I have, because I’m an idiot.” Castiel shook his head, the water pouring off of his shoulders. Dean gently shook Cass’ shoulders. “Damn it. Talk to me.”

Castiel looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. Holy Hell. “Dean, I was there from the moment I raised you from Perdition. I never wanted you to know.”

Dean stood there, stunned, as the water pelted their chests. “You’re telling me….”

“From the moment I restored you, I was lost. The Angels told you as much many year ago…”

Dean relaxed. This was something he could deal with. "Cass..."

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't think you'd ever be one to ask...I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed? Of me?" Dean took a step away and Castiel's face was awash in shock. 

"No Dean! Never of you! Of myself! Always of myself." Castiel clenched his fists at his sides. "This, now, is okay...You are here in this with me...but to feel those things for you when I was tasked with saving you and then making you do all those things for Heaven...all the while.....Dean I can't this conversation now. Not with you like this..."Cass gestured down Dean's body and closed his eyes. "I'm too weak." 

Dean gripped Castiel's shoulders and leaned his forehead against his, the warm water beating down on them still. "We will talk about this, but not now. Now shut up." Dean pressed his lips hard to Cass' mouth and he felt his hesitation. "Castiel..." Dean whispered, sadness in his tone. "Why do you think it's so wrong to love me?"

Cass shivered, even with the warm water. "It's not, but the things I did in the name of it...You don't know Dean."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Then tell me. Tell me everything. Let's shower and we can talk about it."  
\----------------------------------------------  
Dean and Cass were both dressed for bed in their typical pajama pants and t-shirts. "if we don't talk about this now, I'll never sleep knowing you'r eupset, Cass. Talk to me." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows propped on his knees. 

Cass was pacing the room, his hands behind his back like the soldier he used to be. "Dean, If I tell you this, you'll run from me as fast as you can...

Dean's eyes tightened. "Never."

"We'll see," Cass said with a sigh.

"Try me. Don't you have any faith in me?"

Cass froze in place and looked at Dean with a sad determination. "Oh, Dean. My faith is only placed with you. That is part of the problem." Dean sat there patiently waiting and Cass leaned against the wall in front of Dean. "Dean, why did you never ask me about the mark on your arm?"

Dean looked at Cass with a stunned look on his face." I...um..I don't know. I guess when I finally met you it wasn't the first question on my mind."

"I guess it wouldn't be. Dean, that mark was an accident. It wasn't because I raised you. When I went to Hell to rescue you and saw your soul laid bare, it was that moment I first experienced any love other than that of the love of my Father. I didn't know what it was, but it frightened me. When I grabbed you, the intensity of the touch burned you. When my true form and your soul touched, that was the reaction. I knew it wasn't normal, but who could I ask? No one."

"Oh Cass..."

"Dean I am far from done. I raised you and tried to speak to you in my true form. I didn't want to take a vessel. The temptation to connect with you would be there....but you could not hear me with my true voice. I was forced to take this vessel. When you summoned me to that barn, I fought you. I couldn't let me superiors know what had happened. I thought I hid it well, but then they assigned Uriel to your case as well. I tried to appear strong and resolute to you, but you began to see through the cracks." Dean was entranced. "Every chance I could, I stayed away from you, but when we were together, it was like we were two magnets and I could not keep my distance. It was maddening. Then I rebelled. How could I tell you no when you needed me? Then when Sam went to Hell, I saw a chance to keep you safe and stay away from you. You went to Lisa and I watched you from afar. You were better off there. I heard every prayer. It was agony."

"I heard every one of Sam's prayers after I pulled him out but I couldn't come back. Not then. Not after you'd gotten away from me. Then you called me again...I was weak that day. Hell, there were so many times I ran away. When I played God. I thought surely that would make you run away...Purgatory. I did run, to keep the Leviathan away from you...but I was afraid. You and I alone in that place, there was no one there to protect you from me. Even Lucifer....I was running again. I knew he could save you from Amara when I couldn't. I was a coward. I saw us running inevitably to this point, and I didn't want this for you. I felt I had tricked you into caring about me. You deserved, deserve, better than to be tied to a love-struck, broken Angel. You deserve kids, a life. I have done nothing but try to run from you, though I think everyone around us thought I was trying to make you love me. I wanted nothing of the sort. I wanted you to run, but you'd say you needed me...I couldn't go.  
Then, when you called me when your mother left...I had to come to you. Then everything I didn't want for you came to be, but I couldn't resist it. I've loved you for so long. When you asked me to stay, I was too weak to turn you away. I should have, but I knew in that moment that you depended on me as much as I loved you. This is the most amazing thing to happen to me in my many millenia of existence, but it shouldn't be at the extent of the life you could have. I heard Garth, you know. I know he and his wife are expecting. You deserve to be able to have that, Dean."

Dean's forehead scrunched and he tucked his chin in. "Hold up, Cass. How did this conversation go from you telling me about your past to you trying to convince me to leave you? Where the fuck did we take that turn?"

Castiel looked over, determination in his eyes. "Because it needed to be said, even if it makes me want to bite my own tongue off saying it. I am too weak to leave you, but you could still go..."

Dean was shaking his head before Cass could even finish speaking. "I wouldn't dare. Where the fuck do you get off trying to make me leave you?"

'I can’t make you do anything, Dean. However, you deserve better. You are worthy of more." Castiel pushed off the wall to kneel near Dean's feet, broken.

"Cass, nothing you've said makes any difference to me. So what if you loved me much longer than I thought? Who cares? I loved you longer than I ever wanted to admit to either."

"I don't believe in love at first sight Dean, but that's what you were to me. Love at first touch. I am madly, irrevocably, permanently, in love with you. Being away from you drives me to distraction and I want to destroy anyone that stands in your path with the power of Heaven. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. Doesn't that frighten you?"

"No." Dean's voice was a deep growl now. Castiel sighed and hung his head. 

"Ask me why Cass." Dean said quietly with hot determination.

"Why, Dean?" Cass whispered.

"Because I feel exactly the same."

Castiel's voice was dripping with sorrow. “Then I am sorry for cursing you with loving me.”

“Castiel…” Dean slid to the floor and gripped his chin, hard. “If you ever apologize for us loving each other again, I will punch you in the nose.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, his ocean blue eyes awash in unshed tears and unspoken fears. “Dean…”

Dean willed Castiel to look into his eyes. “We just declared our undying devotion for one another. Buck up Angel. You’re not getting rid of me until my heart stops beating for the final time, and maybe not even then. You’ve got a soul after all. I’ll be there on the other side, waiting for you to come watch Netflix with me again.”

“It’s not a fate I deserve, Dean. You deserve better.” Cass shook his head, breaking the eye contact. 

“Stop saying that, Castiel.” Dean’s voice had a note of warning to it, and he gripped Cass’ shoulders, hard. 

“It’s the truth, Dean.”

“You’re truth. Not mine.” Dean gripped Castiel’s head and pushed him against his mouth. Cass froze up at first but Dean was persistent. He bit at Cass’ lips. “Let me in you stubborn, self-loathing wrapped, fucking gorgeous Angel. You’re mine and nothing you say is going to change that. Ever.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and pushed him to the floor, straddling his waist. Dean grabbed his wrists and pushed them down on either side of Cass’ head, pinning him down. “Love me Cass. Please.”

Castiel looked up in agony. Dean saw the fear on his face. “Castiel, you aren’t keeping me away from anything. You are everything I want in this life. You can’t leave me like every other person I care about. Not you. Please.” Castiel’s eyes closed and Dean took that moment to press his mouth to him again. The second their lips touched, Dean felt Cass’ stop pushing against him, going compliant. Dean, spurred on by that, snaked his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. He let him in. Victory was Dean’s. If he had a football he’d spike it right now. Dean pushed his tongue further in, sucking on Cass’ tongue in the process. He felt Castiel squirm underneath him and Dean felt Castiel’s dick growing hard through his pants. Dean abruptly stood up and extended a hand to Cass. Castiel laid there a moment then grabbed Dean’s hand and got up. 

‘I’m not having make up sex with you on hotel carpet.” Dean smirked before pulling Cass back into his arms and shoving his tongue roughly in his mouth. He gripped Cass’ shirt and pulled it up over his head abruptly, breaking the kiss only to pass his face. Dean dipped back in, running his nails down Castiel’s back, enjoying the feel of Cass moaning into his mouth. “You like that don’t you baby?”

Castiel shuddered against Dean. “You know I do. You are not playing fairly. I’m trying to be noble and self-sacrificing.”

“And I’m trying to make love to my Angel. It’s my counterattack to you threatening to leave me.” Dean bumped Castiel back onto the bed, and smiled as Cass scooted up to the headboard. He stripped himself down under Castiel’s watchful eye then snaked his hand into his duffel bag and put something behind his back. Cass quirked his eyebrows but did not react fast enough as Dean snapped on one of the Enochian handcuffs he had stashed in his bag and ran it through the headboard slat before snapping on the other. 

Cass looked up at his wrists in alarm. “Dean?! What are you doing?”

“What? You threaten to leave me because you love me too much…How do you expect me to react? I have abandonment issues after all….” Dean’s face was dark and a twinge dangerous as he crawled down Cass’ body and slid off his pajama bottoms, along with the boxers Cass had been wearing under them. Dean looked up, a glint in his eye. Cass was laid bare, handcuffed to the headboard. 

“Dean…” Castiel had a note of warning in his tone. 

“I think you’ve said enough tonight Castiel.” Dean leaned back and grabbed Cass’ tie from his duffel and tied it around his mouth. Cass eyes were wide. “Don’t you ever try to say I don’t deserve you again. We deserve each other. We both fucking deserve to be happy after all the shit we’ve been through. Stop trying to make yourself miserable. It’s okay to be happy, damn it.” Dean bent down and licked Castiel’s dick, watching as it grew before his eyes. He laid kisses on it and took the head in his mouth, gently running his tongue over the top. Castiel arched his back and moaned through the gag. Dean continued to gently tease him until his dick was hard. Then Dean leaned back and stroked himself to hardness, which he had already been close it. He rifled through the duffel of wonders again and grabbed out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and pushed Cass’ legs open and slid two fingers in, being a little rougher than normal. Cass loved it. Dean watched with lust blown pupils as Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head. Dean smirked. They both knew Cass loved to top, but there was the rare occasion Dean got in the mood to, and Cass was always putty in his hands when he did. Dean pumped his fingers in as deep as he could go, hooking his fingers. He bit his lip as he watched Castiel’s eyelids droop and he began to drown in what Dean was doing to him. Dean watched him squirm and tug against the handcuffs, moaning through the gag. 

“You being bound and gagged may be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean bent down and bit Cass’ thigh and was rewarded with an obscene moan escaping the gag. Dean slicked up his dick and settled himself between Cass’ legs. He pushed the Angel’s legs to his chest and slid in, impaling himself completely, watching Castiel’s eyelids flutter. “Open your eyes, Angel.”  
Castiel drug his eyelids open and locked them with Dean. “Can you honestly tell me this is bad? How can anything that feels so right be wrong?” Cass’ eyes looked alien with the pupils swallowing up so much of the blue. Dean drove hard into him and Cass threw his head back. “Is it wrong, Cass?” Castiel’s head shot back up, eyes wild. He shook his head. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Dean began pumping into him then, sliding out almost all the way before driving back in. Dean immersed himself in the sounds Cass was mumbling through the gag. “Don’t you ever try to pull that better off without you crap again, you hear me?” Dean continued to pump in Cass, raking his nails down the Angel’s chest. Cass moaned Dean’s name and nodded. Even muffled Dean could recognize that sound anywhere. 

Dean continued to drive into the Angel, pouring all his worry and need into him. When he felt himself getting close to coming he pulled out, which had Castiel looking up in alarm. Dean flashed a lusty smile and gripped their dicks together in his hand, pumping them together. Cass arched his back, crying out in need. “I got you baby. We’re going to do this together, like we do everything else.” Dean continued to slide them together, feeling his orgasm coming. He felt himself go, shooting all over his own hand and Cass’ chest. Castiel went right after, mingling with Dean’s seed. Dean hung his head, panting. He grabbed up his discarded t-shirt and wiped his hands on it before leaning back to look at Cass, flushed, covered in their combined bliss, and still bound and gagged. “No, I stand corrected. THAT is the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen. My Angel.” Dean said the last in a possessive growl. Dean wiped Castiel’s chest off then removed the gag and cuffs.   
Cass rubbed his wrists lightly, panting against the pillow, and watched as Dean put them back in his bag. “I think I made my point.” Dean cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow.

Cass quirked an eyebrow as he stretched his arms. “You had ulterior motives other than angry sex in which you tie me up?” 

“Absolutely. If you need me to repeat it, give me a few hours of sleep and I’ll say it again.” Dean used one of their damp towels from the shower to wipe them down better, then he crawled under the comforter, dragging Cass under with him. Cass tried to lay on his back but Dean had him lie on his side and Dean spooned up against his back, throwing an arm and a leg over him as he fell asleep, willing him to stay with him. Cass shook his head, frustrated at himself for making Dean feel this afraid. He should have kept his mouth shut, but Dean had deserved to know the truth, the whole truth. That fact that they were still lying there after that, well, it made Castiel believe in miracles again.


	13. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cass join Sophie and Sam briefly to test the wards and Dean gets antsy on the ride home.  
> \------------------------
> 
> Sophie was frowning, leaned against the wall next to the TV. “I’m sorry I couldn’t heal you. I tried...”
> 
> “It’s quite alright Sophie. We both know there are some things even Angels can’t heal right away.”
> 
> ‘Well, I’m not alright without my four hours of sleep…. Cass, Sam snores FYI. So sorry, Sophie.” Dean winked and crawled under the cover next to Cass, putting his back to Sam’s bed. 
> 
> “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the big spoon, Dean.” Sam smirked from his bed as Sophie went to change.
> 
> Castiel mumbled from under his ice pack. “He is when I let him.”
> 
> Sam broke out in a laugh that had the neighbors banging on the wall.

Sam and Sophie were sitting in a coffee shop, drinking mediocre, overpriced coffee around the brunch hour. The ward had worked last night, barring Sophie entrance to the building. Sam had waited till he thought Dean would be awake and called. It rang for longer than Sam thought necessary then Dean picked up.

" Hello." Dean said casually, his throat scratchy from sleep.

"Are you still asleep? It's 10am."

"Late night hunting ghouls. Don't judge me. What's up?"

"The test ward worked. We ran into some demons last night too but we took care of them. Did you guys drive all the way back to the bunker last night?"

"No, we're about half a days drive from you. It was too damn late. Couldn't keep my eyes open and no way I'm letting Cass drive my baby."

Sam smirked as he heard Cass mumble in the background. "I don't care what I said last night. Love doesn't equal driving privileges. Sorry, yeah. We're crashed at the hotel. Probably going to drive home in a bit after we get some food."

"How much did you pack?"

"Enough....why?"

"Wanna join us long enough to test some of these wards out? I'd like for Cass to try to break them." 

"Hold on. I gotta discuss it with the misses...Owwww. I was kidding, Damn it Cass. Hold on...."

Sam sat there, listening to them talk. He knew Castiel would be all for it, but he was glad Dean wasn't going to speak for him.

"Cass says that would be acceptable. Hah. Let us know where to meet you."

"Will do, Dean. I'll text you the address. See you soon."  
\--------------------------------------------  
Dean and Cass pulled into the hotel parking lot that Sam had given him directions to. He saw Castiel's stolen truck parked in front of the room number he'd been given. They got out of the Impala and knocked on the door of the room and Sophie answered, her hair damp and pulled up on top of her head. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, barefooted and smiling.

"Castiel! Dean!" Sophie threw herself in Cass' arms for a hug. Cass smiled awkwardly at Dean, his hands staying far above her waist. Dean's eyes narrowed minutely. 

Castiel smiled at Sophie as he removed himself from her embrace. "Hello Sophie! You seem well."

"I'm wonderful, Castiel. Come on in." Sam was coming out of the bathroom, dressed with damp hair and he smiled when the guys walked in the door. 

"Why does it seem like it's been longer than a couple of days since we've seen you guys?" Sam came and lightly hugged Cass and clapped Dean on the back. 

"It's my charming demeanor." Dean elbowed his brother and winked at Cass. Cass rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Definitely not.” Sam moved the duffel bags off one of the full beds that Dean and Cass both noted look untouched. They side eyed each other and sat down side by side on it, almost looking in unison to the other bed, which was made but not perfect. Dean winked at Cass.

“So, how’s it been going here? Any new developments?” Dean smirked as he watched Sam look up slowly to meet Dean’s eyes. 

Sam tried to read Dean's features. “No…nothing new. You?”

“Oh yeah, Cass and I pledged our undying devotion to one another. Same old, same old.” Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on him and he hazarded a glance over to see Cass’ eyes huge and his mouth hung open. He really needed to quit trying to rile Cass up today. He could feel goose bumps on his arm. That bastard was releasing a sliver of his power. 

Sam sat down in one of the chairs around the scarred table in the room. “I….don’t know what to say because I don’t know if your joking or not.”

Dean laughed. “Come help me get the bags in. We probably ought to book another room. I wouldn’t want to crowd you guys.”

Dean and Sam went out to the impala and Dean opened the trunk. Sam and Dean each grabbed and duffel and Dean shut the trunk and leaned against it. “Wasn’t joking. Castiel told me he’s loved me since he raised me from Hell. It was kind of intense, but he’s kind of an intense guy, angel, whatever.”  
“Oh...well, that’s…actually kind of beautiful….but crazy. Not surprising if you start thinking about it though. ” Sam looked up at Dean now with a knowing look in his eyes. “I do have to say though, if I knew then what I know now, I’d have made a move on Cass myself, male vessel or no male vessel. Angelic sex….”

Dean snorted. “Angelic sex, I could have told you… Side note: I’d have punched your lights out if you’d tried anything with him. Wondered if you were going to own up to you and Sophie..”

Sam smiled bashfully. “Well with the phone call and the beds, you’re not dumb.”

Dean coughed out a laugh. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Dean, the thing with their Grace….” Sam lowered his voice as he spoke. 

Dean cracked a huge smile. “Ohh, I know. Heaven help me, I know. I think I almost died once. It was awesome.”

“And the Angel stamina…” Sam continued.

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Gatorade, Tylenol, and sleep when they’ll let you Sammy. That’s all I can say. Oh, and get you some Enochian handcuffs…” The guys turned in slow motion as they heard an annoyed, gravely throat clear. They looked around the side of the Impala at Castiel and Sophie standing in the open doorway of the hotel room. 

“Angelic hearing too. You always forget that one.” Castiel said with a humorless tone in his voice, and one eyebrow raised at Dean.

Dean whispered to Sam, “I’m in so much fucking trouble.”

Sam swallowed hard as he looked at Sophie’s face and whispered back, “Wanna share a room?”  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Dean and Sam sat in the front seat of the Impala while Castiel and Sofiel sat in the back. Dean was driving to the location of the next ward Sam wanted to place. The brothers had tried to engage their Angels in conversation multiple times but were decidedly ignored while Cass and Sophie spoke softly in the back. 

“I know some of them took the news poorly…” Castiel’s voice carried up to the front seat. 

“Poorly would be an understatement. You know how most Angels are. They need constant direction and orders. With no Chuck, no Naomi, No Archangels….no you.” Dean looked back in the rearview, looking at Cass, who looked out the window as Sophie spoke. “It was, still is, a mess up there. Even though it’s the bureaucrats, they’re the worst ones about needing direction. 

Dean tried to comment. “So how many Angels are left out there like you and Sophie, Cass?”

Castiel snapped back. “Two, us. Unless you count Lucifer.”

Dean snapped his head back. “You aren’t like Lucifer.”

“He rebelled and was cast out of Heaven. The reasons aren’t relevant. Fallen angels are fallen angels. All others have been exterminated or brought back to Heaven. Usually, when Angels fall, and it’s not often, they are hunted down and brought back for questioning, punishment, or “reconditioning” as Naomi liked to call it…funny how now that I can remember it I don’t call jabbing metal spikes into my brain reconditioning.” The Impala jerked a bit as Dean listened and visualized against his will. 

Sophie spoke first, quietly. “You can remember that now? You remember every time?”

Castiel looked over at Sophie as Dean looked at him in the rearview. “Yes.”

Dean looked to Sophie, “Since Chatty Cathy ain’t talking, what do you mean, every time?” Sophie looked to Castiel, who shrugged. 

“I served with Castiel for the entirety of my celestial existence. I was a lower tier of Angel so others spoke more freely around me. I, unlike Castiel, kept my head down and my mouth shut. He did not.” Sophie chuckled softly and Cass looked over with a grumpy scowl. “Just off the top of my head….The plague of the first born of Egypt. David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah, Cain and Able, the Winchester Resurrection, and of course….when she removed him from Purgatory.” The Impala swerved again.

“My resurrection had a mission title?” Dean coughed from the front seat. “And what did they erase from it?”

“Of course it had a title. The Bureaucratic Angels were all about their mission titles, goals, and objectives. We were just their sword and shield, and what they tried to erase you mean. The reconditioning didn’t take that time… what you were discussing so liberally with Sam earlier is what, our…connection when I rescued you.”

“Oh..…and the last time was when you went all dark side in the crypt.” Dean said quietly. 

Castiel sighed audibly. “You were aware of that incident. Even though the reconditioning that led to that was not limited to needles.”

“No way I’d forget the crypt…” Dean almost whispered.

“I’d think not. I beat you severely…I still feel much remorse for that. She had me practice killing you hundreds of times before that you know.” Castiel said it with very little emotion in his voice, as if he was reading a script. 

Dean sat there a moment, letting the silence fill the car before he responded quietly. “You never told us that.”

“I have been around for millennia. There’s much I don’t share.”

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, I’m gettin’ that…how about you start sharing more?”

Castiel shrugged as he looked at Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. “You never asked me to.”

“So, you woulda told me and Sam everything that happened to you when you weren’t with us if we’d just asked?”

“Of course.”

Sam and Dean looked to one another. That would have made life much easier. Why did they have to make their lives so complicated?  
\---------------------------------------  
They arrived at the Holy City right at nightfall. Sam had not disclosed the issue with this location yet. Now was the time. 

“Okay…so the other night Sophie and I were sightseeing here and came up on three demons. There’s obviously a crossroads here somewhere. They were here to make deals with people here to pray…We exorcised them but I’m pretty sure there will be more. I’d like to find the crossroads and place a warding. It could lower the amount of demon deals…”

“That is a good plan, Sam. No way we can hit them all but it would protect the locals.” Castiel said with admiration.

Sofiel smiled as she looked at Sam. “Sam’s been very methodical, figuring out how to make the biggest impact. He even had the idea to contact other hunters to show them how to place wards in their locations. ”

“No!” Dean barked out. Sam looked over at Dean, his forehead creased. They were all getting out of the Impala at that point and Castiel came up to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Castiel spoke softly. ‘Dean, you heard Garth. Not all hunters are like Jace.” 

Sam looked over, surprised. “You teamed up with Jace Pittman? Hell, he’s a bigoted asshole. I’m surprised you didn’t end up punching him.” Sam said with a laugh. He stopped laughing when Dean gave Sam a stone face. “You punched him didn’t you?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders and bumped his head gently against Dean's. “He called Cass a monster.”

“Oh, in that case, good job brother.” Sam grinned proudly and Dean laughed.

“Sammy, you gotta hear me and I’m gonna say this in front of Sophie cause she needs to hear it too. I don’t care how much Garth thinks a lot of hunters have changed. If you and Sophie are gonna be….whatever you are…you gotta take care of each other first. Angels may be hard to kill but there were a lot of Angel blades lost in the Fall, and you know a lot of hunters found em. You can’t trust hunters around Sophie. Not if they know what she is. The things Jace said…Sam, punching him is the nicest thing I could think to do.”

“I hear you, Dean…We’ll be careful. You know, I wasn’t going to tell you about this…but” Sam sighed, his whole body sagging. “The demons who attacked us here thought we were you two. They apparently didn’t know what you looked like, but they’d heard of you. To them, Angel plus hunter equaled Dean and Castiel.”

“My point again. I hope you both realize what you’re getting into. It wasn’t just my fear of commitment that kept Cass and I apart for so long.” Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hand. “At least call Garth ahead of time and screen the hunters you work with. He’ll know.”

“Okay, Dean. I got it…now let’s go set this ward so Castiel can try to destroy it.” Sam smiled.  
\-------------------------------  
It took a bit of walking to find the crossroads but Castiel and Sophie found it like two dogs on a scent. They could feel the demonic energy emanating from it. Sam placed the ward, watched it absorb into the center of the crossroads, and stepped back. “Okay, Cass. Do your worst.”

Castiel stepped up, looking a bit more menacing than usual, having opted to wear the black trench coat today after Dean annoyed him. He knew Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off him when he wore it, so he’d decided to be petty. The perks of being a fallen Angel. Castiel circled the warding, his hands in front of him like he was warming them on a campfire. He stepped one foot toward the ward and he flew back, pushed by an invisible wind, ending up flat on his back about twenty feet away.

“Ow.” He croaked as Dean ran over and helped him up. He sat up and his hair was in disarray and his shockingly blue eyes were wide. “That was mildly uncomfortable.” Dean pulled him up gently.

“You okay Cass?” Sam said, trying to hide the pride he had that the ward held with his concern for Cass. 

“I’m fine. I can still try to break the ward as well.” Castiel extended a hand, which glowed with grace. As soon as the emanating light shone where the ward was placed Castiel flew back again. Castiel laid there staring up at the night sky until it was obscured by the beautiful green eyes of his hunter, frowning above him. “That was a bit more uncomfortable.”

Dean's forehead was creased with concern. “You okay, babe?”

Castiel sat up gingerly, hissing as his hand touched the ground. He looked at it and it was blistered from the ward. Dean gasped but Castiel shrugged as his skin healed within moments. Dean put an arm under Castiel’s arm and hauled him up. 

“I officially vote you can stop using Cass as a guinea pig. The ward held.” Dean looked ready to fight if anyone wanted to argue with him. 

Sam nodded, more to himself than Dean. “If it can withstand Cass, it should withstand a crossroads demon. Okay. Great. Thanks, Cass!”

“My….ugh…pleasure.” Castiel croaked out as Dean helped him to the car. 

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. “Sam, you drive. I’m riding in the back with Cass. ”

Dean got in and Castiel laid his head in Dean’s lap without hesitation. Sam saw Dean running his fingers through Cass’ hair, looking his face over and asking him if he was okay and Castiel kept insisting that he was fine. Sam almost threw up in his mouth. It was that sweet. Instead he rolled his eyes at Sophie, who winked as she slid into shotgun and they headed back to the hotel.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Dean leaned against the wall next to the extra unused full bed in Sophie and Sam’s room. Cass was laid out on the bed, a rag with ice held to his head. “I think we can all act like adults and keep our hands to ourselves for the night. The hotel is booked, it’s late, and Cass is still recharging from your warding. We’ll crash here and head home in the morning.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks for your help again, Cass. How’s your head?” Sam sat cross-legged on the other bed, his hair falling in his eyes.

Castiel looked over to Sam, head rolling to the side. He kept the makeshift ice pack clutched to his head. “It will pass. No worse than the hangover headache from the other day. The bottle of Tylenol I took didn’t put much of a dent though. ” 

Sophie was frowning, leaned against the wall next to the TV. “I’m sorry I couldn’t heal you. I tried...”

“It’s quite alright Sophie. We both know there are some things even Angels can’t heal right away.”

‘Well, I’m not alright without my four hours of sleep…. Cass, Sam snores FYI. So sorry, Sophie.” Dean winked and crawled under the cover next to Cass, putting his back to Sam’s bed. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the big spoon, Dean.” Sam smirked from his bed as Sophie went to change.

Castiel mumbled from under his ice pack. “He is when I let him.”

Sam broke out in a laugh that had the neighbors banging on the wall.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The brothers and Angels parted ways the next morning, Dean and Sam giving each other a brief hug as the Angels talked. Dean seemed antsy to get back to the bunker as they slid into the Impala. He cranked up his radio and they all but peeled out of the hotel parking lot. 

They were still a couple of hours from home and Dean was getting antsier. Castiel, still donning his black trench, noticed how he squirmed in his seat, clicked his fingers on the steering wheel, and fiddled with the volume button every few minutes.

“Are you anxious about something, Dean?” Castiel smirked from the passenger seat.

Dean looked over at Cass, letting the need in his eyes show. Castiel’s eyebrows lifted and his mouth formed an o shape as he took in the look on Dean’s face. “What do you need, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip, chewing at it with nervous energy. “I need to get you back to the bunker. It’s been too long…”

Castiel grinned, a cocky smirk sliding across his face. “Dean, it’s literally been a little more than 24 hours.”

“Like I said, too long. After your confession the other night, and everything you told me last night, it’s been torture lying in bed with you without touching you.”

Castiel smiled to himself. “So, you like my confessions so much they turn you on, do they? Duly noted.” 

“It’s not funny, Cass. I’ve been half hard the whole ride home.”

Castiel got a stern face. “You’re right. That’s very serious.” Cass slid his hand into Dean’s lap, gripping his right thigh.

Dean tensed, his hands gripping the wheel hard. “Cass…you’re an ass.”

Castiel chuckled darkly. “Mm. Sometimes.” Cass’ hand slid into Dean’s lap, gliding his fingers lightly over the light bulge in Dean’s pants. Dean glared at Cass as he glanced away from the road. “Uh Uh. Eyes on the road.” 

Dean growled out, “Don’t tease me, Cass.”

“But that’s the fun part, Dean. Drive. The sooner we get home…” Castiel gripped the bulge and Dean growled again. “Easy, Fido.”

“I’m going to kill you, Angel.” Castiel leaned over and unsnapped Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. He quickly extricated Dean’s hard dick from his pants and ran his hand over it. “Fuck, Cass.” Dean’s pupils were dilated as he licked his lips, staring into Castiel’s calm eyes. 

Castiel smiled and leaned over and took Dean’s dick into his mouth. Dean had not seen that coming and the Impala jerked slightly before he got control of the car. He felt Cass laugh and it vibrated his dick. Cass slid down to take him in completely and Dean groaned, placing one hand on Cass’ head, threading his fingers through his gorgeous hair. Cass moved up and down, running his tongue roughly on his swollen shaft. He bobbed his head, sliding up and licking the tip, running his tongue on the underside of the head of his penis. When Cass felt the car jerk again he slid one hand up to steady the wheel. 

Dean huffed out through a ragged breath, “Well, aren’t you the multitasker.”

Cass hummed in agreeance and felt Dean raise his hips off the seat. He tasted the precum leaking from Dean and he slid off and lapped it up before sliding back down, sucking his cheeks in as he slid down. Dean huffed out a strangled prayer that Cass could hear in his head much more clearly and he sped up as Dean was needing. He felt Dean spasm in his mouth before the familiar taste of Dean filled his mouth. He drank him down greedily before sliding him out, tucking Dean’s dick back in pants, and putting his pants back right. He leaned back in his seat and looked the picture of ease. 

Dean looked over, his eyes sated and calm now. “Castiel, you really are the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re my sex Angel.”

Castiel flashed teeth as he smiled. “I’ve been called worse...by you as a matter of fact.”

“I take back everything bad I ever said…”

“Say that when sex isn’t involved and I’ll believe you.”

“I’ll say plenty when I get you home. I’m damn tempted to leave the car here and let you zap us home.”

“Really? I’m intrigued…”


	14. I do not grovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass hung his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just so…”
> 
> “Frustrated. So am I. I just want a little uninterrupted time with you, alone. We’ve had so little of it, and then these Men of Letters dicks keep being persistent.” Dean put both hands on either side of Castiel’s face. “You gotta breathe, Cass.” Dean leaned in a pressed his lips to Cass. The second they touched Castiel pinned him against the bathroom wall with a loud thunk, raking his hands up and down Dean's body.  
> Dean and Castiel finally get home and Dean calls in that promise about Cass telling him anything. Nothing is ever simple and Sam and Sophie start believing they are being followed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Shit, Cass. We can’t here.” Cass was nipping Dean’s neck and a moan escaped his lips. Dean’s reasons why this was a bad idea were becoming quite distant when he heard Sam’s voice. 
> 
> “Don’t you fucking dare Dean! Not with us less than five feet away!” Sam yelled from the other side of the door. 
> 
> “No one asked your opinion Sam!” Castiel growled out, to a shocked gasp from Sam on the other side of the door.

Dean and Castiel had just peeled out of the parking lot when Sam closed the hotel room door and turned into the room. Sophie was sitting on the bed and Sam stalked over, crawled up on the bed and held himself over Sophie as she laid herself out beneath him.

She smiled up at him, a spark of impishness in her eyes. “Something on your mind, Samuel?”

“Several somethings actually. All involving you," Sam growled out, his hair falling into his face as his eyes filled with lust.

Sophie stretched like a cat beneath him. “Mmm. Really? What did I awaken the other night?”

Sam's face went blank, his eyes full of heat and promise. “You have no idea.”

“Show me," Sophie whispered for no one but him.

Sam dipped down and kissed Sophie fiercely, his arms supporting his torso above her as he grinded himself against her. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing in a way that left Sophie very distracted. She wiggled her own shirt off, exposing her tan skin to Sam’s calloused but gentle hands. He ran them over her stomach, nails digging in gently as he leaned down and dipped his tongue into her belly button. Sophie gasped as a white heat clenched her down below.

“Sam!” Sophie gasped out. Sam smirked against her stomach and her leaned back and slid her pants down her legs before hooking her panties with his thumbs and sliding them off as well. He reached behind Sophie to deftly unhook her bra and threw it across the room. He laid one kiss below her belly button before grabbing her hips and laying kisses on her inner thighs, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Sam gripped her hips and dipped down, kissing Sophie’s depths. She arched her back into his mouth, her toes curling into the comforter and her hands twisted in the pillow above her. Sam began to kiss her deeper, using tongue. Sophie was panting now, her whole body taut. Sam smiled to himself and began to focus his attention to that pleasure center and Sophie cried out. He held her in place in his strong grip, knowing she could break the hold if she wanted to. The sounds and sensations of Sophie were making him drunk and he barely registered as he felt Sophie go rigid and grab her pillow and slam it over her face, seeing the flash of blue, her back arching as she spasmed. As she settled onto the bed, she tossed the pillow aside and looked down her body at Sam, panting. Sam crawled up her body then laid down beside her, propping his head on his hand. He traced the shape of her collarbone with his fingers and watched with happiness as goosebumps formed.  
She rolled over, pressing herself against his body, feeling his denim clad bulge press against her.

Sophie smiled, her eyes soft and relaxed. She kissed his neck and ran her hands down his naked arms. “Words escape me Sam. I can’t think of anything to describe that that wouldn’t use expletives or blasphemy…”

Sam grinned, flashing his beautiful smile and Sophie kissed him softly. “Now, you need some attention too.” Sophie deftly unsnapped his jeans and Sam pulled them off, shucking them to the floor. Sam reached over Sophie to fumble in the nightstand for a condom and he hurriedly slid it on. Sam laid on his back and Sophie straddled him, sliding herself onto his hardness. They both groaned as she slid into place. Sam gripped Sophie's hips and rocked into her, his eyes closed in concentration. They moved as one, Sophie moving herself on top of Sam, the only sound in the room the sound of them moving together punctuated to their groans. Sam's hands roamed as they slid down Sophie's thighs, back up to her hips, nails running across her backside. She squirmed on top of him at the sensations and that made Sam moan louder. Sophie looked down at Sam with a wicked grin and took a finger and ran it down his chest, letting her Grace slide through. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came unexpectedly with a hard moan. Sophie felt him spasming inside her and she writhed with pleasure. When he’d finished she slid off of him and snuggled into his arm, their naked bodies entwined. Sam was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyelids drooped.

He pulled her tight against his naked front. “Okay, half hour nap then we gotta check out and head to the next stop.”

Sophie smiled softly and snuggled into him. “I’ll watch over you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Dean and Cass had discussed a cautious entry into the bunker since they had left It empty for the first time since Toni had broken in. Dean had his gun drawn and the safety off and Cass had his Angel blade. Castiel went first, his head tilted, listening for any other creatures or humans in the bunker. He looked back and shook his head but stayed on guard as they thoroughly searched the main areas of the bunker, all empty. They met in the TV room, laying their weapons on the coffee table and flopping down on the couch in unison. They both let out a contented sigh at the comfortable familiarity of the couch.

“We’re getting old, Cass. I was just as ready to be home to watch Netflix as to get you naked.”

“I am very old, Dean. You, not so much.”

Dean rolled his head to the side and gave Castiel a thoughtful look. “I was thinking about something on the way home…You said you’d answer anything I asked about right?”

Castiel quirked his eyebrow, looking like sex-on-a-stick to Dean in that black trench coat. “I did say that, yes.”

Dean leaned himself against the armrest of the couch then stared at Cass’ face, studying it.

“Is something wrong with my face, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip, smiling with heat. “Definitely not. There is not a damn thing wrong with your face….but don’t distract me.”

Cass smiled softly. “Apologies...”

Dean looked down at his lap, nervousness making him stutter. “You…you talked about being madly in love with me, wanting to touch me all the time, etc? Right?”

Castiel studied Dean's body language curiously. “Etcetera? That is one way to describe my single-minded devotion and adoration.”

Dean blushed and Castiel grinned with pride at his handy work. Dean coughed, trying to shake off the nerves. “How are you able to be so calm and composed all the time with me if you’re really feeling that way? I can’t hide my feelings from you, like in the car today. I know you have your Angel control but…”

Castiel's forehead creased unhappily as he absorbed what Dean was saying. “You think because I am in hard control of myself I don’t feel the things the way I said I do? Dean…do you know how much control I use daily to not follow you around like a love struck fool? I am an Angel of the Lord. I’m not even supposed to be capable of love….Why are you asking this?”

“I…umm…” Dean was flustered by Castiel's tone.

Cass sighed and laid a hand on Dean's knee gently. “Dean.”

“I wanted to know if you would…” Dean trailed off, breaking eye contact.

Castiel’s eyes tightened. “You want to see me be all needy and foolish don’t you?”

Dean laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Kind of? Does that make me a bad person?”

Castiel laughed, loud enough to startle Dean. “Maybe a little, but who would take the word of a Fallen Angel on bad? Would you see me grovel? I do not grovel, Dean." Castiel’s voice had gone deeper, and Dean’s body was covered in goose bumps. He could taste danger on his tongue.

“Cass, you aren’t understanding what I’m asking. I don’t want you to grovel…I want to see your love…I mean, you know I can’t hide it well. I’m the one who debases himself for you the majority of the time.” Castiel sat up in his seat, rigid with his forehead scrunched and his eyes narrowed. Dean held up a hand. “I’m not complaining, Cass. I chose my role here and am very content with it. Believe me…” Dean smirked. “But it’s only for you that I would do that. Only you. Ever. All I’m trying to ask for here, is a peek at the deeper parts of you. The parts you don’t show me…I think I’ve earned that Cass…”

Castiel sighed with his whole body and put his head in his hands. “You are right, Dean. Heaven help me, or not, you’re right. You’ve earned that much.” Castiel looked up and his face had only changed slightly. There was a softness around his eyes not there before. “We can deal with that later. You need to eat supper, Dean. We didn’t stop for lunch with your insistence on getting back to the bunker. I’ll make you something.” Castiel shed his black trench and rolled up his sleeves as he headed to the kitchen. Dean looked at Cass’ retreating figure, confused. He got up and followed him into the kitchen, sliding into a stool at the counter and watching Castiel. Cass busied himself looking in cabinets before he realized he had no clue what he was looking for. “How about I just go get you something? I have suddenly realized I don’t know to fix much of anything…” Before Dean could respond he felt the rush of wings and Cass was gone. He waited about five minutes and Cass was back with a cheeseburger, fries, and a fried pie.

Dean was digging in the bag like a rabid animal before he realized Cass was just sitting there next to him, watching him. “You didn’t get yourself anything?”

“Dean, I’ve told you before I don’t have a need to eat. I truly only do it for your benefit. You eat. I’m going to go run us a bath. I know you said your back was hurting from the hotel bed. I saw you sitting off-sorts on the ride home from it. A bath will help.” Cass patted his hand over Dean’s before walking away. Dean was so confused right now. He remembered Jimmy Novak describing being the vessel of an Angel like being chained to a comet…sometimes Dean felt like that too. He had emotional whiplash and he wasn’t sure if it was from the talk earlier or not.

Cass came back a few minutes later and he hovered nearby as Dean finished the last of his food and leaned back in his chair. “Well that was fantastic.”

“I’m very glad you enjoyed it. Come on. Let’s work out the pain in your back.” Castiel held Dean’s hand as they made their way to the largest bathroom in the bunker. It had a large bathtub that they used when they needed to soak their aching muscles, which happened more of late. Cass was shedding his clothes as soon as they entered the bathroom so Dean followed suit. The warm steam made a layer of sweat form on his forehead and he licked his lips as he watched Castiel step in. He got the pleasure of staring at the wing tattoo he had gotten him and the canvas, Cass’ back, was always distracting to Dean. Cass sat down and leaned against the back of the tub and gestured for Dean to join him.

Dean sat down and Castiel pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as Dean laid his head on Cass’ shoulder. “This is nice, Cass. How come we’ve never done this?”

“I’ve wanted to for a while. When my Grace was fading I used to enjoy taking baths because it helped with the ache. It also gave me time to think.” The entire time Cass was talking he was slowing moving his hands up and down Dean’s arms, occasionally laying the softest kisses on Dean’s hair.

If Dean had been a cat he would have been purring with contentment. “Hey Cass?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Are…are you doing what we talked about earlier?”

Castiel laughed softly. “Only a little, Dean. I can’t drop my control all at once. You see, I have trouble not touching you already. I’m not sure you know what you’re asking of me.”

“I’m not complaining. This is the most relaxed I’ve felt in a while, and my back does feel better.”

“I’m glad. Your comfort is very important to me.” Castiel said all this as he ran his fingers across Dean’s chest. “I’m sure it’s quite exhausting dealing with an emotional Angel and I apologize, Dean. Angels aren’t supposed to have souls either, and with everything I’ve brought upon myself; the Leviathan, the souls, the madness, and now Lucifer, I’m afraid my Angel DNA is a bit….scrambled? I told you it was a mess in here. I am still rebounding from the damage Lucifer caused.” Cass took Dean’s hand and laid it on his cheek as he spoke. “When Lucifer inhabited me, I had to subordinate myself to him to survive. He left me alone for much of the time, but he took great joy in breaking me down. I’m afraid I have responded to that by trying to keep my emotions very much in check. He saw every dark corner of my mind, and he drew on every weakness.” Castiel sighed and laid his head back against the tub wall.

“Hey…I’m sorry I never asked you to talk about that. If you ever want to…”

“I know, Dean. I am “working through my crap” as you say. Letting some control down will probably help.” Cass wrapped both his arms around Dean and Dean sighed into his Angel’s strong embrace.  
“There’s no one else I’d rather help work through it with than you, babe.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Sophie had stopped every town and found at least one location to ward. It was usually schools or hospitals. They didn’t have a particular goal in mind except to get a routine. Sophie would distract the passerbyers with sometimes ridiculous antics while Sam drew the ward. She had turned out to be a decently good actress and able to think on her feet to keep the people distracted from Sam. He was impressed.

Neither had yet noticed everywhere they stopped there was a black motorcycle just pulling in or already there. It was never conspicuous enough for them to notice until they pulled into the hotel for the night. When Sam came out with the room key, he froze as he looked over and saw a black motorcycle parked a few spaces down. Thinking back, he remembered noting that vehicle at least two other times during the day. It could be a coincidence, but he doubted it. He kept darting his eyes back and forth and Sofiel picked up on the change as she got out of the truck with her bag. Sam gestured for her to follow him and they put the key in the lock, turned it, hurried in, and slammed it shut.

Sam spoke quietly to Sophie. “We are definitely being followed. I got the license plate. I’m going to run it but need to give Dean and Cass a call first.”

Dean and Castiel were under the cover in the bed, naked but not from sex. Castiel was cuddling up against Dean, bathing in his warmth, whispering sweet words in Dean’s ear when Dean’s phone rang. He sighed and turned over on his side, smiling as Castiel’s arm came with him, wrapped around his chest.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up? Miss me already?...............What?” Dean sat up in bed and popped the speaker phone on. “Repeat that.”

**“I’m pretty sure Sophie and I were followed today. It was a black motorcycle. Distinguishable enough I don’t think I’m wrong here. I’m texting you guys the plate number. I’m going to run it here too but thought you might want it just in case…”**

“Cass and I can be there in five minutes, Sam. I don’t like you being there without us.” Dean was already out of bed and digging in the drawers for clothes. Castiel was up and grabbing their duffels they had not even unpacked yet.

**“No man, it might be nothing.”**

“It rarely ever is. Let’s get this handled. You run the plate. Cass and I will get dressed and he’ll pop us over. Send the exact address and room number.”

**“Okay…okay. I’m sorry Dean. I’m sure you guys…”**

 

“Family takes care of each other, Sammy. We’ll be there in a few.” Dean hung up and sighed,putting his head in his hands in frustration.

 

Castiel laid the duffel bags on their bed and frowned. “I know, Dean. It seems we are destined to be always on the move. I thought you would like that, though. I believed bunker life would bore you.”  
“I haven’t even got the chance to get bored…and if they’re being followed, that means we all share a room…We haven’t even….” Dean looked up at Cass, taking him in in all his glory and grit his teeth.

 

“I promise neither of us will perish, Dean.” Castiel came over and wrapped him in a hug that Dean melted into. “I like hugs, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled into Cass’ shoulder. “I already knew that one about you. Want to know a secret?”

“Of course.”

>“So do I. Now….do you have to reel in the emotion breach I asked of you or….” >

“Unless it makes me less efficient at guarding your safety, I should be fine.” Castiel ran his hands through Dean’s hair, making Dean shiver.

“I really wish we didn’t have to go…” Dean mumbled into Cass’ shoulder. >

“Well, one for the road.” Castiel tilted Dean’s chin up and kissed him with more passion than Dean had felt before. Cass was all tongue and hands gripping his face. Dean thought he might burst into flames, the heat in his stomach was swirling so tightly. Dean threaded his hands through Cass’ damp hair, pressing himself more tightly against his front. Cass groaned in frustration. “No time for this, now.” Dean was panting as Cass pulled away, raking his hands through his hair, leaving it disheveled and to Dean, adorably fuckable. Dean almost stamped his foot in frustration but was able to contain himself. He said the address Sam had texted him out loud and Castiel gripped Dean tight to his side and they appeared in the hotel room, Dean gripping his stomach like he might throw up.

Sam was leaned over his computer at the small table in the corner and Sophie was peering over his shoulder when they appeared. “I really fucking hate that.”

Dean ran to the bathroom, looking green. Sophie and Sam looked up at Cass, who looked decidedly flustered with his disheveled hair and nervous posture. Sam cocked a crooked smile. “Did I interrupt something when I called?”

“No…sort of. It’s fine, Sam. We’re here to help. What have you found out about the plate?” Dean walked in then, gravitating to Cass’ side and Cass subconsciously wrapped and arm around his waist.

“Sorry again guys. The plate is a rental companies and the motorcycle was rented three days after you broke me out of Toni’s farmhouse. It’s not rented under a person’s name. It’s a company….a British company…” Sam sighed, annoyed. Dean groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, and Castiel immediately followed suit, their arms touching. Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Yeah, I’m afraid it’s British Men of Letters, well one of them. Not Toni." Castiel stood up abruptly, his black trench coat fluttering as he stood suddenly.

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel disappeared, leaving a trace of his Grace emanating in the air.

“Well that was rude.” Sophie grumbled.

“He’s a bit emotional today…my fault. Long story.”  Dean stated as he stood up, pacing the room. Where the hell did Cass go?

It was about five minutes later when Castiel reappeared, his eyes tight. “Your motorcycle driver is staying four doors down, and his room is warded against Angels.”

“Did you just go invisible girl on a bunch of hotel rooms?” Dean asked. “Yes...and there are some things one cannot unsee.” Castiel’s eyes were a bit wild.

“You will not be going into an unknown person’s hotel room without Sophie and I.”

“Agreed.” Sophie grumbled as she leaned against the wall behind Sam.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “How else are we going to capture them then?”

“I don’t know, Dean!” Castiel yelled “I don’t always have all the answers! I rue the day you humans discovered Angel Sigils. I am a Seraph and I am left crippled by doodles on a wall!” Castiel gripped the edge of the tv stand and when he pulled his hands back, there were imprints.

“Castiel, where is your control? This isn’t like you.” Sophie said quietly, going to stand next to him.

Castiel whirled around, glaring at Sophie. “When you’ve been on Earth as long as I have, then you can ask about control Sophie. Do not take a superior tone with me.”

Dean put his hand around Castiel’s back and leaned his head on his shoulder. He whispered. “Relax. Just breathe.”

“What is going on Dean? You guys were gone half a day.” Sam was frowning at the change in Cass.

Dean turned around, putting a hand on Cass’ shoulder. “I asked Cass to do a favor for me. It’s private, now give us a minute okay?”

Dean pulled Castiel into the bathroom and shut the door. “Okay. Maybe I really didn’t know what I was asking of you.”

Cass hung his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just so…”

“Frustrated. So am I. I just want a little uninterrupted time with you, alone. We’ve had so little of it, and then these Men of Letters dicks keep being persistent.” Dean put both hands on either side of Castiel’s face. “You gotta breathe, Cass.” Dean leaned in a pressed his lips to Cass. The second they touched Castiel pinned him against the bathroom wall with a loud thunk, raking his hands up and down Dean's body. >“Shit, Cass. We can’t here.” Cass was nipping Dean’s neck and a moan escaped his lips. Dean’s reasons why this was a bad idea were becoming quite distant when he heard Sam’s voice.

“Don’t you fucking dare Dean! Not with us less than five feet away!” Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

“No one asked your opinion Sam!” Castiel growled out, to a shocked gasp from Sam on the other side of the door. “Cass, I promise we’ll get some alone time soon, but we can’t do this here.” Cass pulled back, his icy blue eyes filled with emotion; frustration, lust, love, adoration. Dean swallowed hard as he stared into his depths. Castiel’s eyes tightened.

“No we can’t…but I have an idea how to get one step ahead of the motorcycle man.” Dean and Cass walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand. Sam was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest with a look of annoyance at the two. Sophie was sitting on the bed, looking only slightly amused at Sam’s face.

Castiel spoke first. “I have a plan.”


	15. Tough as Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stood resolutely at Cass' side. "I'm not leaving you, Cass."
> 
> Castiel barked at him like the soldier he was. "Do as I say Dean. I'll be there soon."
> 
> Sam and Sophie had already left the van and were waiting anxiously for Dean. Dean hesitated in the door of the van. "I love you."
> 
> Cass smiled, still covered almost head to toe in his own blood. "I know."
> 
> Did...did he just quote Han Solo? Dean lingered one more moment and then he, Sam, and Sophie made their way to the airport.

Castiel and Dean zapped to the hotel Sam and Sophie agreed to meet at the next day. They had all shared the hotel room the night before, since there was safety in numbers and their plan made it imperative the motorcycle man didn’t know Dean and Cass were there. It had been a single bed room so Castiel and Sophie sat up all night, giving the Winchesters the bed. Dean had trouble falling asleep without Cass' familiar heat at his back so Cass had sat on the floor next to Dean’s side and held his hand until he fell asleep, and long after. Castiel was leaned against the nightstand, his jean clad legs stretched out before him and his trench coat spread over Dean, who had shivered in his sleep under the thin comforter. Sophie watched them with fascination as Cass closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bed to be closer to Dean. 

Sophie was fascinated watching Dean and Castiel interact. She liked Sam, cared about him very much. However, neither of them was under any delusions of love at this point. Sophie didn’t feel things like Castiel did. She’d never seen another Angel behave the way he did, actually. She studied Castiel's face. The Castiel she knew had carried such a weight on his shoulders. This Castiel, his heart was light. Love had done that to him. It made her feel inadequate somehow. She wanted Sam carnally. He was beautiful, kind, and good. He cared about others and was a good companion, but she was jealous. That was a new emotion. She logged it away for further reflection later. She was jealous of Castiel and Dean. She stood up and went to sit on the wall near where Sam was sleeping. She sat down on the floor and stared at Sam’s sleeping face. She believed if and when she could feel love, it would be for someone like Sam. 

The next morning, Dean and Castiel poofed out to the agreed upon location three hours away. It was a small hotel with only a handful of rooms. Easier to narrow down which room the motorcycle man would take when Sophie and Sam checked in. Dean went in and rented a room for the four of them, two full beds, in case they had to stay the night. Cass was at Dean’s back as he turned the key and closed the door. For a small hotel it wasn’t as run down as Dean was used to. It wouldn’t have mattered since this was all just a way to corner the man but Dean was also very aware there were three hours to kill before Sam and Sophie would get there. Apparently Castiel was aware as well, because as soon as the door swung open and they shuffled inside, Cass kicked it shut with the back of his foot and his mouth was on Dean’s. He pushed Dean against the door, sliding the chain lock into place. Dean felt that tightness in his stomach again as Castiel kissed him with uncontrolled passion. Dean met him stride for stride, wanting Cass to see they were equals in this. Their hardness rubbed against each other’s jeans, making them rut against one another, gasping into each other’s mouths. Castiel began dragging Dean’s clothes off him in hurried abandon. Dean’s pants were clinging to his ankles until Cass ripped the shoes off roughly, throwing them across the room to clatter against the wall. 

Dean quickly removed Castiel’s clothes but his hands were clumsier than Cass’ and it took him longer. Cass helped toward the end, and Dean noticed him trembling.   
Castiel pressed his naked form against Dean’s. Dean felt the metal of the hotel door chill his overheated skin. Cass’ lips were on his neck, kissing roughly, leaving marks Dean was sure of.   
“Cass, you okay?” Dean said in between gasps, feeling Castiel’s trembling form against him.

“Yes. Just need to touch you, Dean.” Castiel said as his lips touched every bit of Dean’s flesh he could touch. “Without all my control in place, I am feeling very needy, just as you wanted.” Castiel laughed softly, his warm breath sending shivers across Dean’s skin. 

Cass grabbed Dean by the shoulders and walked him backwards to the bed. Dean was already hard and panting with need. “I’m just normal me, and I’m feeling pretty needy myself Cass.” Dean said with a lusty groan as he laid himself out before Cass. 

Cass slipped away momentarily to get the lube from his bag and he slicked two fingers up, sliding them into slowly in. Dean grunted in slight pain and Cass froze, waiting for Dean to relax. Even in his frenzied need, Cass would always take care of him. Dean never doubted that. While he waited, Cass leaned down and gave soft kisses to Dean’s thighs, running his tongue along the strong muscles. He was almost worshipful in his attentions and it was driving Dean mad. As soon as Cass sensed Dean relaxing, he began to work his fingers in and out of him, slowly. It took only a few minutes of Castiel’s attentions till Dean was begging for him. Castiel’s eyes were wild as he sat and had Dean straddle his lap, sliding him into place. Dean and Cass’ legs were intermingled and they clutched at one another desperately. Cass was ravaging Dean with rough kisses, his stubble scratching at Dean’s face and throat as he moved within him. Dean moved in pace with him, moaning out Cass’ name. Every time Cass would swoop in and swallow his name off Dean’s lip in a deep kiss. Cass’ hands crawled up Dean’s spine and he felt little jolts of Grace wherever his fingertips touched him. He felt like he was standing outside where a lightning strike was happening. They stared into one another’s eyes, not even inches separating them as they pressed their foreheads together. Dean’s sweat mingled on Cass’ skin as he clutched his hands to Cass’ neck. Castiel continued to move in him, neither breaking eye contact. Neither wanting to. Cass reached down and wrapped his strong hand around Dean’s hard dick and began moving him in his hands. Dean groaned and thrust into his fist, his eyelids fluttering as he was overcome with sensations. Cass pressed their lips together, nipping at Dean’s full mouth. He slid his tongue in, battling with Dean’s as he took him in every way. His free hand slid into Dean’s hair, gripping it tight. Dean was gone, his eyes that of a drugged person. Dean slid his hands down to grip Cass’ ass, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin as he continued to pump into him. 

Dean felt himself reaching the point of no return and he felt Cass falter as well. Cass had his free hand on Dean’s hip, his fingers releasing little flicks of Grace but they felt teasing. “Cass, please…”Dean moaned out, the first words they had spoken in quite some time. 

Castiel’s eyes were deep pools as he nodded and let a large sliver of his Grace slide through Dean. He could feel it in his heart, his lungs, his muscles and bones. He could feel the spark that made Castiel who he was touching every inch of him, inside and outside. He had the fleeting thought as he came in Cass’ hand that the only way they could be closer would be if Castiel could touch his soul again. Apparently Cass could hear that brief thought because he heard Cass gasp right before he came inside Dean, crying out his name. Cass held Dean in his arms, waiting for their hearts to calm before they slowly parted. 

They stretched out on the bed, both on their backs, still breathing a bit harder than normal when Cass looked over at Dean, their hands still clutched together. “I heard that thought, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes tightened. “I know it’s not possible, Cass. I can’t control where my thoughts go.”

Cass curled himself onto Dean’s body, throwing an arm over his chest. “It’s not impossible, just very ill-advised."

Dean’s heart raced again. “You’re not saying no…”

Castiel locked eyes with Dean. Worry and curiosity mingled in his eyes. “I’m saying you could die, Dean….and it can hurt. It’s never been a pleasant experience when I’ve done it…”

“I’m not deterred. At least think about it.” Dean curled into Cass’ arms, his head on his shoulder.

“I will, Dean…I…do think about it. A lot. You forget, I remember how it felt…but I was in my true form then, not this limited vessel. We will talk about it, but…..Weren’t you supposed to call Sam when you got here?” Dean groaned as he rolled out of bed and dug for his pants, which were bunched in a heap by the door. He drug out his phone. Two missed calls from Sam and one surly text message were showing on his phone. He sighed and hit the call button. 

“Hey Sammy………………..Yeah, I’m sorry…………….Hey, I’m not asking for a lecture…….Yes, Sam………No, Sam……………Sam, we have a mom and you ain’t it. Cass and I are big boys and we can handle ourselves just fine.” Cass was laid out on the bed still and he winked at Dean’s comment. “No Sam, I promise one of the beds is completely untouched by anyone’s bare ass. You’re getting blunt in your old age….I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Call when you’re twenty minutes out. We’ll be ready.” Dean hung up and tossed his phone on the other bed. “Now, what can my Angel think for us to do for the next two hours?”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow and gave Dean a wicked look. “I have a few ideas…”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Sophie had cleared out of the previous night’s hotel fairly quickly after Dean and Cass had disappeared. They made sure their check out was visible but they saw no movement from the room Castiel was sure had belonged to him. They loaded up and drove away, never seeing any movement. Sam was sure they would see that motorcycle when they stopped at the next hotel though. He was sure of it. He was lost in thought when Sophie reached her hand out and held Sam’s.

“Sophie?” Sam looked over, confused, at their hands.

Sophie looked at their conjoined hands curiously, her chocolate brown locks obscuring one eye as she studied them. “I’m just curious what Dean and Castiel find so appealing about holding hands. It’s hot and moist. My fingers feel stiff and I can’t easily look at my phone. What is the appeal?”

Sam’s face took on an odd look, and there was a hardness in his eyes. “It’s a show of affection, and it’s not so bad when two people are in love. They crave closeness, and not always sexual closeness. You’ve seen Dean and Cass. They’re always touching, and not in sexual ways….usually.”

Sophie sighed and locked eyes with Sam a moment before he returned them to the road. “I just don’t understand yet. I’m trying. I know what physical desire feels like. I enjoy being close to you during intercourse, but this hand holding isn’t appealing to me. Castiel is right…I don’t understand. Maybe I never will.”

Sam shook his head. “Sophie, Cass has been through a lot with us. He’s run the gamut of emotions, and he’s been down here for years. You’re new to all of this. I think you’re already adapting faster than Cass did. I think it helps you’re around people 24/7 instead of having to constantly go back to Heaven the way Cass did. You’re doing fine….and….I’m not sure I’d want to feel anything as intensely as those two. After everything that’s happened to me…I find it terrifying. Please don’t tell either of them I said that…but I know if anything ever happened to Cass, Dean wouldn’t recover and it scares me.”

“Love is not something I understand, yet. However, I can feel the intensity of those two. It is frighteningly powerful…”

“So we’re both okay not being in love, huh?” Sam laughed, a little relief in his tone. 

“Of course, Sam. I know where your heart lies and I know that’s not something you are wanting, and something I don’t understand. We make a good team.”

Sam laughed and ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, we do. Now, remind me to call those two when we’re twenty minutes out. I do NOT want to walk In on them again.”  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Sam made a show of going into the lobby as if he was checking in, but he was only picking up a key Dean had left at the desk for him. When Sam turned the key to the room he ushered Sophie in and locked the door. Cass and Dean were, thankfully, fully clothed and curled up together like two housecats on the bed. Sam peeked through the curtains and waited. The room had a perfect view of the road and the parking lot. It was only a few minutes of watching needed before Sam spotted it.

“Guys, it’s show time. They’re pulling in.” Sam looked behind him and Castiel was already up off the bed and Dean was checking his gun. Cass always looked a bit sinister in the black trench coat, but Sam thought it was fitting considering so he didn’t say anything. 

“Remember Sammy, Cass and I go in first, then you and Sophie. Anything goes wrong, you two clear out. No arguments.” They waited by the door, expecting the man to walk past their room and they follow him. It was a blessing that Sam had stepped away from the window and let Cass take point when the front wall of the hotel room exploded in shards of glass, wood, and brick. Sam and Dean were rocked back, hitting the far wall and slumping to the floor, unconscious. The room was filled with powder from the settling debris and the crunch of several pairs of boots over the glass filled the room. The only one standing when the Motorcycle man and three others walked into the room was Castiel. His form was shrouded in dust. He was bloody and torn but he stood guard over the unconscious forms of Dean and Sam with his Angel blade in his hand. Sofiel was struggling to stand as one of the figures pulled a gun out. Cass spit blood on the floor and smirked as his wounds began to heal before their eyes. Before he could say or do anything, they fired two shots, one into Cass’ chest and one into Sophie’s stomach. Neither Angel understood the wave of paralysis that overcame them until Cass remembered the brass knuckles one of the women had worn….Sigil’d bullets. Fucking Hell. He slumped to his knees as the men circled him, Enochian handcuffs in hand.   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Dean awoke, sore and disoriented. It took him a moment to piece together a memory of the explosion. He assessed himself. His hands and feet were cuffed and a chain ran between the hand cuffs, stretching his arms uncomfortably above his head and attached to an eyehook in the roof of the van. He looked over at Sam, who was coming to as well, and he was similarly restrained. They had left them ungagged. Score one. Neither spoke as they looked at the front of the van. Cass and Sophie were in plexiglass boxes painted with sigils they recognized as Angel wards. They would significantly weaken any Angel but when Dean saw blood on the floor of both their boxes he began trying to assess and he saw what he thought to be a bullet wound on each of them. Castiel’s was obscured by his coat but he saw the blood splatter. Those should have healed by now. Dean’s eyes searched Cass’ face in hopes of seeing his eyes open. He did get a glimpse of blue, but he looked almost drugged.

“Cass?!” Dean whispered sharply. “Damn it, Cass!” Castiel’s eyes were swimming but they connected with Deans’. Cass tapped his chest where the bullet was and Dean noticed the Enochian cuffs then. These assholes had gone all out, and done their homework. 

Dean looked to Sam then. “What’s the plan? I’m drawing a blank here.”

Sam was looking Sophie over as Dean had Cass. She was in a similarly bad state, her eyes open but sated as if drugged as well. Sam’s fury escalated when he saw the sheer panic as Dean assessed Cass. “Escape, take out as many as we can, and save our Angels. I’m not sure of the details yet.”

Apparently the people in the front of the van realized their passengers were awake because they felt the van lurch to stop. The back door swung open and three men dressed in black clothes came in, guns drawn. 

“You’re acting like we’re dangerous or something…” Dean growled out only to be rewarded with one of them popping him in the head with the butt of his gun. Castiel yelled from his cell, even if it was weak. The men’s eyes widened and were drawn to the cages like they held rabid dogs. Dean smiled through the pain as the blood from his forehead dripped into his mouth. They were scared of them. Good. They should be. 

The one who Dean and Sam assumed was the head guy started barking out orders. “Niko, check the chains on the hunters. The rest of you, make sure the sigils are intact on the cells. We don’t want them escaping before we get them to Mr. Ketch’s shop. He’s looking forward to speaking to the Winchesters, and you know how he loves Angels. Hurry up. Gotta get back on the road. Mr. Ketch’ll be right behind us…Oh.”

Into the open van door walked a man who Dean wouldn’t look at twice on the street. He was decent looking enough except for the cruel pull of his mouth and the cross tattoo on his hand. He had a duffel slung over his shoulder that clinked when it hit his back. Dean figured there were weapons in the bag, now if only he could get his hands free. The man didn’t carry the air of caution about him that the other men in the van did. He seemed perfectly at ease.

“Hello gentlemen. Someone else will need to ride the bike back. I hate wasting time and since the Angels are still incapacitated from the sigil bullets, there’s no time like the present to get ahead of schedule. I’m anxious to get back to London once I’ve got the hunters thoroughly safe for travel.” He handed the bike key to one of the men and everyone but he scrambled out of the back quickly. Sam noted they must be scared of him too. 

Mr. Ketch leaned against the side of the van opposite Sam and Dean. “I do apologize for the dramatic display back at the hotel but you two with your pet Angels are far too dangerous to try to outsmart with our other methods. We knew we had to go big to catch you off guard. Allow me to introduce myself. Arthur Ketch. British Men of Letters, as I am sure you have deciphered for yourself. ”

“And if you’d killed us in the process with that explosion?” Dean growled out.

“I knew you would put one of the Halos on point at the door, not endanger yourself. They can take a lot of damage, Angels.” Mr. Ketch added almost wistfully as he looked at Castiel and Sofiel. 

“And how do you know so much about Angels?” Sam said with a wave of dread filling the pit of his stomach.

“I study the Supernatural of course, same as you. I’ve captured and done…..extensive……research on Angels. They were almost unheard of for the entirety of the Men of Letter’s existence. We heard of one being leashed by hunters a few years back. Assuming now that was you two. We actually voted then on coming here and confiscating it for our studies. Then they all started falling down from the sky. It was bloody near like Christmas for us. We caught many and have extensive records on them and their capabilities. Though I hear from rumors that one of you “studies” Angels almost as much as I do.” Mr. Ketch chuckled darkly. “Hmm. You both give off a wave of depravity. Hard to say. I was told it was Dean but you Sam, keep darting your eyes over to the Halo infesting the female vessel. How about we start with some questions, eh? How about you tell me how you both came to acquire these two Angels?”

“We’re not going tell you a damn thing.” Dean spat out.

“Oh alright then. If you insist on making things difficult, I’ll just ask the Halos. I’m under orders not to harm you two… much…but they are under no such restrictions. We’ve done all the study on Angels we have to. They aren’t needed.” Mr. Ketch slipped the duffel from his shoulder and slid out an Angel Blade. He took the blade and began pointing it between the two cages. “Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo…” When he landed on Sofiel as not it, he pulled open Castiel’s door and loomed over his prone form. Cass slid himself into a sitting position and glared at Mr. Ketch with disdain. 

“What class of Angel are you? You don’t look like anything special to me, but I’ve been informed there are classes. And what of your vessel? Where does he belong? Visualization software put you as one James Novak. Is this correct?”

Castiel tightened his eyes and said nothing. 

“Oh, not an obedient dog then eh?” Mr. Ketch slammed the Angel Blade down into Castiel’s hand, putting a nick in the boxes flooring. Castiel tried to hold in his scream but the suddenness of the attack caught him off guard and his roar of pain shook the van as it moved down the road. “Oh my! You’re a powerful one. Would anyone like to share what type of Angel he is without me having to resort to violence? It really is so medieval, torture. I really do want to know, for my records of course.”

Everyone in the van remained silent. 

“Tough crowd. Very well.” Mr. Ketch slashed at Castiel through his shirt, but this time Cass expected it and he gritted his teeth through the intense pain. “Hmm. You’ve got more moxie than the other Angels I spoke with. What makes you so special? There’s something about you I can’t put my finger on…” Mr. Ketch tapped the blade against his leg while he pondered Cass, whose eyes no longer look drugged, but angry. “Ahhh. That’s it. You’ve got autonomy! You think you’re people now don’t you? That’s adorable, but you’re not a person are you? You’re a parasite, living inside a human host.” Mr. Ketch slashed down Castiel’s face, slowly, making a point of the white shimmer radiating out of the cut. 

Dean couldn’t silence himself. The words shot out of him. “Leave him alone!!” Mr. Ketch whirled around and looked curiously at Dean. In that moment Castiel and Sophie locked eyes and decided on a plan. Dean and Sam looked to one another. The Angels were talking to each other. 

“Dean, this thing is not a him. It’s an it. From our records you seemed to have had a clear understanding of this before this Angel came in the way. You were a good hunter, clean, only a few arrests for a hunter. Efficient even. Now you’re sitting here trying to stop me from getting valuable intel from one of the monsters. What happened to you?”

Dean’s eyes locked with Castiel’s, concern etched in his features as he watched him bleed. Mr. Ketch’s face turned to one of horror and disgust. “Oh Dean! No..It’s one thing to “knock boots” with one of the monsters, I mean who of us hasn’t taken advantage of the power we have over them right?” Sam and Dean both sucked in a breath and looked at him with disgust. “But it’s more than that with you isn’t it? You love this…thing. Well, you’re not going to like what comes next. We’re taking you the London. Retraining and all that. No room for Angels on the plane.”

The next agonizing minutes dragged on as Mr. Ketch used the Angel Blade on Cass over and over. Sam looked to Sophie, feeling helpless but unable to watch Cass when he saw her gesture with her eyes above his head. Sam glanced up and saw the chain link hooked to the eye hook burning bright red. He looked over at Dean’s and his was as well. Sam, with dread in his stomach, looked to Castiel, whose eyes were locked on Dean’s chains, even as they obscured with his own blood. Sam nudged Dean roughly and looked up. Dean saw it, nodded, and drug his eyes back to Castiel. He would not abandon him by looking away. If Castiel could endure it, Dean would watch it and be there for him.

This went on for another hour, Castiel’s screams echoing in the van. He tried to hold them in, gritting his teeth or biting his lip till it bled but his screams still escaped him at times. They were so powerful the van trembled. Several of the cabin lights exploded in powdery shards. Sophie threw her hands over her ears at one point, staring fixedly on Sam’s chains in desperation, humming loudly to try to drown it out. It was during one violent scream from Castiel that Dean felt slack and saw his chain link hanging like a loose tooth, ready to be pulled. He stared in awe. Even while he was being tortured, Cass had been focusing every bit of energy on freeing Dean. Dean looked over at Sam’s chains and saw they needed only a tiny bit more to be free and Sophie saw him look too. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few moments later Sam and Dean counted off silently to one another and tugged down their chains. Dean barreled at Cass’ cage, gripped the door with his handcuffed hands and gripped Mr. Ketch’s neck with both his hands, pulling him back and away from Cass. Sam came from behind, wheeled around and kicked the blade out of his hand and head butted him. That combined with Dean’s strangle hold felt him go limp and Dean dropped him like something poisonous. He ran into Cass’ cell and fumbled to grip his coat and drag him out of the sigil’d box. He struggled because of the cuffs but he managed through sheer determination. Sam was repeating the same thing to Sophie as Dean leaned over Cass. 

“Cass, are you okay?” Dean tried to find somewhere he could touch him and settled for his hair, the only place not covered in blood. Castiel’s face was a maze of cuts, both deep and shallow. The wounds extended down his throat and covered his chest like a horrifying, bloody road map. His shirt, coat, and pants were soaked in dark, wet blood. 

Cass flashed his white teeth, obscured by blood that had dripped into his mouth. “Of course. Don’t I look fine to you?” Cass coughed and spit blood. “You need to dig out the bullets in us…Sigil’d…slowing healing..."

“You’re one tough motherfucker, Cass, you know that? Damn it, you look awful.” Dean pulled Cass’ bloodied shirt to the side to reveal the gunshot wound in the right side of his chest. Castiel’s eyes locked on Dean’s and he nodded as Dean dug his fingers into the wound. Cass gritted his teeth but didn’t cry out as Dean fished for the bullet. It took longer than Dean wanted and every moment was agony but he finally felt the tiny piece of metal, gripped it, and pulled it out. As soon as it slipped Castiel’s skin, the Angel took a deep breath and several of the smaller cuts starting healing. 

“That’s better already, Dean. I’ll be okay.” Dean got Cass into a seated position next to the side of the van, and cradled his head in his hands for just a moment. Dean stared into those hauntingly blue eyes he adored and Castiel let Dean see the tiredness and the pain in them. Only Dean was allowed to see that side. Sophie grunted in pain behind Dean, who looked back. 

Sam was digging Sophie’s bullet out, whose wound had been given in her stomach. She had remained untouched except for the bullet wound thanks to Castiel. “If you can get these cuffs off me, I can heal Castiel more. With them on, I’m weakened. The front drivers probably have the key though.”

Dean hesitantly left Cass’ side to dig in Mr. Ketch’s bag and pockets. No key but he found a thin metal spike like Toni had threatened to use on him that might do for a lock pick. He handed it to Sam to begin working at Sophie’s cuffs. Luckily no one in the front of the van knew what had transpired yet. They still had time as long as the van didn’t stop. Dean found another small spike, not even allowing himself to think about what Mr. Ketch would have done with this on his Angel, and began working on Cass’ Enochian cuffs. He thought they might pop easier than human cuffs because the warding was their safety, not the lock. His hunch was right, because the cuffs around Sophie’s wrists popped quickly under Sam’s fiddling. Sophie crawled over to Cass on hands and knees and laid her hand on Cass’ forehead, wet with blood. Dean kept picking at his cuffs but couldn’t look away as more of the smaller wounds on Cass disappeared. He breathed a shaky breath as a bit of strength returned to Castiel’s eyes. Not all the wounds were gone though…

Castiel huffed as he sat up more. “That’s better. Not going to be 100% for a while, Dean. I see that look in your eyes. I have my Grace so it’s not as bad as the last time but I’ll be fine. I promise. Just get these cuffs off me. Sophie, break the chains on Sam and Dean’s cuffs as well. They can at least be mobile if we can’t get all the locks picked.” Dean raised an eyebrow at the blood covered Angel giving out orders. Castiel fucking winked at him and Dean didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. Both.

Sophie snapped the adjoining chains of Sam and Dean’s ankle and wrist cuffs. They were now mobile, if not a hundred percent so. They could fight off anyone who came back here. Sam got up and drug Mr. Ketch into one of the Angel cells and popped the Enochian cuffs around his wrist. He picked up the Angel blade covered in Castiel’s blood and stood guard at the door of the van while Dean worked on getting the cuffs off Castiel. They felt the van coming to a stop, Dean’s heart beating in his chest, when they finally popped free, clattering loudly on the floor. Cass was up and grabbing another Angel blade Mr. Ketch had in his bag. Castiel'sblade. Cass looked to Sophie and his eyes were full of rage for what that man would have done to his family. Cass pushed Sam back and took point at the door.

“Cass you’re not even fully healed.” Dean hissed out.

“Get behind me Dean. Sam, let Sophie stand point. Do as I say!”

When the door of the van swung out, Dean briefly noted three very surprised faces staring up at his bloodied Angel. The faces flashed to fear when Castiel pulled one into the van, head butted him and threw him to the side. He moved in a flash and gripped the remaining two, throwing one to Sam, Dean, and Sophie while he violently punched the one still in his grip till he slumped to the floor. The others made quick work of their bad guy and Cass leaned his head out of the van, looking side to side. 

“We’re at an airport. This is good news. It will be populated with civilians. If there’s more, they won’t risk making a scene if we can get to the main area. You guys need to get in there. I’ll draw too much attention in my current state. Take those spikes and pick your cuffs. Go! I'll catch up." 

Dean stood resolutely at Cass' side. "I'm not leaving you, Cass."

Castiel barked at him like the soldier he was. "Do as I say Dean. I'll be there soon."

Sam and Sophie had already left the van and were waiting anxiously for Dean. Dean hesitated in the door of the van. "I love you."

Cass smiled, still covered almost head to toe in his own blood. "I know."

Did...did he just quote Han Solo? Dean lingered one more moment and then he, Sam, and Sophie made their way to the airport. 

Dean pulled off his overshirt, wiped the blood off his head and threw it to Sophie to wear to cover her bullet wound. They didn't look normal but they didn't draw as much suspicion as Cass would have. They got the cuffs off their hands and feet, kicking the broken metal pieces under cars in the lot. They worked their way to mingle with the crowd in the main thoroughfare of the airport where all the shops and restaurants were.

Dean kept scanning the crowd for the black clad men or Cass. He suddenly realized none of them had money, a cell phone, or a way to get back to the bunker without Cass. It was a tense ten minutes of hiding in the crowd when Dean caught sight of a familiar face. Cass was making his way through the crowd, clad in someone else's jeans, red t-shirt, and his black coat slung over his arm. His face was clean, his hair damp and clinging to his forehead, and the cuts on his face less noticeable. He nonchalantly strolled up to Sam, Dean, and Sophie and without words starting handing out their cells, wallets, and keys. Dean wanted to wrap himself around him but he knew here was not the place. Dean felt Cass lean in and hug his front, but he felt Cass’ hand press the butt of his gun to his hand underneath the jacket. Ah. He was passing him his weapon. He felt better. 

Now he was armed. Cass repeated this same greeting gesture with Sam and Sophie, slipping them weapons. "We need to find an unpopulated area where I can get everyone home. I'm strong enough now."

"Unpopulated area in an airport? Bathroom maybe?" Sam suggested.

They made their way to the emptiest area of the food court, the bathrooms at the rear. Castiel went in first and then waved everyone inside. As soon as everyone was in, they gripped hands and were back in the bunker. Cass sagged between them and Dean and Sam caught his arms.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak still. Had to get everyone home..." They walked him to the couch, which was closest and gently sat him down.

Sophie sat down beside him and put her hand on his head again, healing him more. "It's a process I'm afraid, with this many wounds."

'I Know Sophie. As far as torturing go, this didn't even make the top five. No points for creativity." Cass leaned back and hissed a little at one of the cuts under his shirt. "Points for effective use of an Angel blade though." Cass tugged his phone out of his pocket and pressed a number. Dean quirked his head to the side and watched with cautious eyes.

"Yes, is this Mick?.......Hello there. This is the Winchesters Angel, Castiel............Mhm. Surprised to hear from me? This is now the third time my family has been attacked by an agent of yours, sanctioned or not. I am done being forgiving. This time it was a kidnapping attempt on the Winchesters and death threats on myself and another Angel. Yes, that was him. I don't think he will be returning to headquarters in a hurry. No need to ask. Anyway, I need to make myself crystal clear.....The Winchesters are off. limits. Your organization is not equipped to deal with them, myself, and the other Angel in our family. You need to stand down. You are in over your head, and if you continue to harass, follow, or otherwise do harm to any of them, I will be sure that the full wrath of Heaven AND Hell reigns down on your people. I know people. Don't test me on this. Are we clear?...........Mhm. Yes." Castiel cringed and held his side as he said it. "I would be more concerned about the van full of unconscious agents under your employ at the airport where your plane is parked. Yes. Very bad press for anyone to find a blood covered van with shackles, handcuffs, duct tape, and torture devices in it under your name....Yes, I'd probably hurry if I were you." Click.

Castiel looked at the Winchesters and Sophie. "I also suggest you search the bunker to make sure no one made it through the wards. I wouldn't put it past them. I'll check the..."

"Sit down. Now." Dean growled out. 

Cass sighed and gave Dean a dirty look. "Don't give me that look when you were just tortured for over an hour. I was there remember?"

Castiel shrugged. "I told you it was not that big of a deal. I was tortured more than that by other Angels…"

Sam and Sophie wandered off to check the rooms. 

"Cass, stop. Stop acting like what happened to you didn't matter. It did. You kept the fire off of us by allowing that psychopath to cut you up. If he'd had chosen Sophie what would you have done?"

Cass shrugged nonchalantly. "Acted up until he came for me instead of course..."

Dean shook his head in amazement. "You're something else you know that." Dean sat down next to Cass and brushed his hair from his forehead. "You never told me where you got the clothes."

"Oh. I stole someone's bag out on the sidewalk. I feel kind of bad about it actually...The coat I couldn't leave behind. It was gift from you..."

"We need to get you cleaned up. I can still see blood at your hairline, and I'm sure you didn't get the rest of you cleaned up before you found us...."

With Dean in such close proximity and Sam and Sophie out of the room, Cass dropped the strong mask he had been wearing and tiredness seeped into his eyes. “I am…very tired Dean. Don’t let Sam and Sophie know…but I am weak. I think I might need to actually sleep. But yes, shower first but….I’m going to need your help. I am weaker than I have let on tonight.”

Dean sighed. “And you have every right to be…Thank you…for asking for help. Come on.” Dean put his arm around Cass and helped get him to the shower. He yelled at Sam what he was doing as he saw Sam head down the hall. Cass limped along with him, letting his defenses down and showing how hurt he still was. “It’s okay to be weak sometimes, Cass. A wise Angel told me that recently… You earned it tonight. You were amazing.”

“Thank you Dean…I…know I have not always been there when you needed me in the past and I felt…”

“Cass don’t you dare say that. You’ve always been there, and you were the only one who could have done what you did tonight. Let me take care of you for once…”

“Tonight, I will gladly do so. I hurt, Dean.” As soon as the bathroom door closed, Castiel’s feigned strength failed and he stumbled over his feet. “It has taken everything I’ve had to remain on my feet. I believe I hid it well.”

“Let go, babe. I’m here to help. Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.” Cass sagged against the wall of the bathroom while Dean got the water going. Dean came back and helped Castiel peel the borrowed shirt over his head. Dean’s face fell as he saw the largest cut, the one from Cass’ neck to navel, was still open. There was dried blood still clinging to every inch of his chest as well. He slid his hand softly beside the wound, frowning as Castiel hissed in pain. “You’ve been fighting and running and tossing bad guys about with this….Oh, Angel.” Dean leaned down and kissed Cass’ chest beside the wound. “So strong.”

Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s jeans and slid them and his boxers off. He sighed at the dried blood caked to Castiel’s legs as well. Cass was naked and looked like he was covered in grotesque finger paint. He looked like a beautiful savage. Dean’s dick betrayed him and Cass laughed softly. 

“You must really love me if seeing me covered in my own blood still turns you on. “ Castiel flashed a white smile, a deep contrast to his blood stained features. 

“I do. Now get in the shower. I’ll come in to help steady you, but no funny stuff. You’re hurt.” Dean stripped down and steadied Cass as he got in. As the water hit him, Cass grimaced slightly but didn’t make a sound. Dean watched the water cascading off him run red and it was a very disconcerting sight. They didn’t linger. Cass was indeed more exhausted than he had let anyone else in on and Dean wanted to get him in bed and rested. When they were stepping out of the shower, all traces of blood were washed down the drain and Dean would swear Cass’ chest already looked better. They wrapped towels around their waists and padded to Castiel’s room. Cass drug on a pair of loose fitting boxers before crawling into bed. His blue eyes drifted closed and he was drifting off to sleep within moments. Dean had thrown on some boxers and a t-shirt and was going to get something from the TV room when Cass’ eyes widened and he shivered.

“Dean, please don't leave me. Every time I close my eyes...but I know sleep would help me heal."

Dean rushed to his side. "You don't have to play the tough guy in here with me, Cass. I know your tough as nails, but what you went through today was…" Dean crawled under the cover with him, feeling Cass spoon against him.

Castiel gripped Dean tightly to him in a groggy embrace. "I'm okay...sooner than later it'll get washed away in the back of my mind like every other time. It's just a fresh memory right now. I'm usually better at repressing." Cass sighed against Dean's neck. 

Dean carded his fingers through Cass' damp hair, kissing his forehead. "Well...if you've dropped some of your emotional shielding it's going to hit harder than normal. If you need to stop, I'll understand baby. I don't want to see you hurting."

Cass snuggled closer into Dean and mumbled. "You being here helps, Dean. I like listening to your heart beat."

Dean smiled a cheesy grin. "You should. It belongs to you." He kissed Cass on the forehead and he smiled at Dean's cheesy line. "You just rest, Cass. I'm here. I'll watch over you."

Cass sighed into Dean's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him and began to nod off. Dean kissed his head and stared at the beautiful face of his strong, brave, Angel.


	16. For you I will Grovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with some plot at the end...
> 
>  
> 
> "You know, Dean...there's something else that made me feel much better the last time I was injured..." Castiel smiled sensually, quirking a sideways smile with his arms behind his head.
> 
> Dean was in mid stretch when he registered what Cass was saying. He quirked a smile as he turned on his side and looked into Cass' eyes. "Is my Angel of the Lord asking for a blow job?

Dean awoke first, Cass still curled up on his arm asleep. Dean stared at the sleeping face beside him. He looked relaxed, those worry lines faded from his brow. His mouth was relaxed with a slight quirk to the side. Dean took his free hand and thumbed along the stubble of his face, tracing his jaw, lips, nose, the soft line of his brows. He so rarely got to see this face at rest. He saw his eyelids flutter and Dean almost gasped as the beauty of his blue eyes was revealed. 

Cass smiled a sleepy smile, his eyes still groggy. "Hello, Dean."

Dean bent down and kissed Castiel's forehead. "Hey, Cass."

Castiel blinked groggily,this hair falling into his eyes. "What're you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. Figured it was my turn after all these years." Dean smiled, making wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

"Heh..true. Five more minutes..." Cass nuzzled back in and fell back asleep. Dean quirked a smile. He could use a bathroom run but Cass was nuzzled in so close, Dean didn't dare disturb him. He pulled him closer to him and Castiel nuzzled his chest, his hand sliding down Dean’s stomach with a sleepy sigh. These moments were the happiest for Dean, removing the fact that Cass was injured. When they were here, resting, holding one another, it was the closest thing to happiness Dean had ever known. The smell that was Castiel enveloped Dean like a sedative and he kissed his hair. How Dean could have been afraid of this for so long was ridiculous to him now. He loved the Angel more than he could express, even to Cass.

Castiel nuzzled against his chest and mumbled, “I feel you thinking about me. I hope it’s good. It…feels..like good thoughts.” Cass smiled sleepily against Dean’s chest and locked eyes with him, the grogginess slowly leaving his eyes. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Dean said, blushing from ear to ear.

Castiel smiled, flashing teeth. “Good morning to you too. I love you too, you know.” Castiel laid a soft kiss on Dean’s mouth. “Thank you for staying. I did sleep well and feel much rejuvenated.” Cass threw the covers back to look at his chest and the wound was closed and working on its way to healing. “See?”

Dean ran his fingers down Cass’ chest in amazement.“I wish you didn’t have to sleep just because you were hurt. I love to watch you sleep.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

Dean quirked his mouth to the side. “Why do you like to watch me sleep?”

Castiel didn't even have to think about his answer. “I like seeing your face relaxed away from all the anger and hardness you have to put on…Oh. I see.”

Dean nodded in aggreance. "Yeah, you're softer, more peaceful when you're asleep."

Cass smiled, "You make me that way. It's hard to be a warrior all the time when your in love."

"That's true...when you were being tortured I couldn't think straight. I'm angry at myself that you had to do all the work to free us while enduring..."

"Dean...It is my JOB sanctioned by GOD to protect YOU. Not the other way around. However, even if God had not tasked me with it, I would have still taken up the job. Even if you didn't love me back..:"

Dean leaned over and kissed Cass hard. "You talk too much when you wake up. You want some breakfast? I'll even let you eat in bed."

Cass scrunched up his nose and he gave a big smile, one Dean rarely saw, and he put his hands behind his head, stretching out on the bed. "You spoil me."

Dean winked and headed to the kitchen in his boxers and t-shirt. "I try."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean came back in the bedroom about twenty minutes later with one plate piled with pancakes and bacon.

"Sam was already cooking pancakes, so I threw some bacon on. I know it's one of your favorites. " Dean winked as he took a bite. 

Castiel's eyes fell on the plate, smiling softly and looking at Dean with heat in his eyes. "You might actually be a demon." Cass snatched a piece off the plate and took a bite. Dean watched him chew, and realized his grace must still be healing him because Cass was definitely enjoying more than the molecules in that bacon. Cass opened his eyes and licked his lips at Dean. Yep definitely not the only one remembering the bacon from a couple of months ago. Castiel held out a piece of bacon to Dean and he nipped off with his teeth, laughing. "You didn't bring two plates?"

"I figured we could share one." Dean cut up the pancakes and fed a piece to Cass, who slid it off the fork smoothly with his mouth.

"How do you do that? I always look like I'm shoveling my food in, but you make it look sexy."

Cass shrugged. "Angel?"

They talked and nibbled till the plate was empty, snuggling and jokingly feeding each other bites until they were done. Dean put the plate on the nightstand and stretched. 

"You know, Dean...there's something else that made me feel much better the last time I was injured..." Castiel smiled sensually, quirking a sideways smile with his arms behind his head.

Dean was in mid stretch when he registered what Cass was saying. He quirked a smile as he turned on his side and looked into Cass' eyes. "Is my Angel of the Lord asking for a blow job? 

Castiel dipped his eyes and looked up at Dean and Dean's dick twitched at the look. Manipulative Angel. Dean shook his head, smiling and kissed Cass' lips. He then slid his lips to Cass' neck, nipping with his teeth then running his tongue over the ridges left behind. He traced fingers down the side of the healing wound on Cass' chest before running just the lightest tips of his fingers over the bulge in Castiel's boxers. "Say it."

Castiel squirmed. "You're not the boss of me Dean Winchester." Cass bit his lip and arched his back into Dean's hand.

“Okay then. How about this…what do you want me to do?” 

Castiel quirked a smile. “I want to see your gorgeous mouth wrapped lovingly around me.”

Dean laughed huskily against Castiel's thigh. “How…how do you make a blowjob sound romantic?”

“It’s a gift.” Castiel's husky laugh made Dean moan.

“More like my curse.” Dean kissed the inside of Castiel’s boxer clad thighs before tugging them down and off Cass’ legs. Castiel smiled down at Dean with his hands behind his head.  
“Don’t look so smug about it. I haven’t said I would yet.” Dean winked and then laid open mouthed kisses on Castiel’s inner thighs. He sucked small hickeys, leaving small red marks that began to dim as soon as he left them. Dean ran his fingernails down Castiel’s legs and watched with satisfaction and Cass began squirming under his touch. Dean had resolutely ignored Castiel’s glorious cock, which was hard and ready in all its distracting glory but when Dean laid one chaste kiss on the head of it and pulled away Castiel looked down his body at Dean and his pupils were swollen up by lust. That look on his Angel always made Dean’s stomach tighten. It seemed at odds to see such a look on an Angel of the Lord, and Dean was doing that to him. 

“Dean, please.” Castiel arched his back, craving friction and trying to thrust himself against Dean. 

Dean got a smug smile on his face and propped himself up on his elbow as he lightly grazed his fingers along Castiel’s shaft. He locked eyes with Castiel, smiling. “I thought you didn’t grovel.”

Castiel looked drunk as he gazed at his hunter, stretched out between his legs, green eyes shining with wickedness. “For you, Dean Winchester, I will grovel. Please.” Castiel arched his back again, heat in his eyes. Dean quirked an eyebrow and rewarded Castiel by sliding his full lips over Cass’cock. Cass moaned loudly as he was enveloped by the hot mouth of his lover. Dean’s mouth was the Eighth Deadly Sin. Cass was sure of it as he began swearing in English and Enochian as Dean did things with his tongue that were making Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck, Dean.”

“You can do that later, my love.” Dean pulled off, smart mouthed, and slid him back in. Castiel was looking down incredulously at Dean, a smirk on his face when he threaded his hands through Dean’s hair and began fucking into his mouth. Dean gripped Castiel’s thighs and moved with him, feeling Castiel falter as he neared the brink. Cass’ back arched as he came in Dean’s mouth, moaning out his name as his seed coated his tongue. Dean swallowed him up then slid up and laid an open mouthed kiss on Cass’ mouth, letting him taste himself on Dean’s tongue. 

Cass drank up the kiss, sighing into him. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled as he snuggled into Castiel’s arm. “Love you too, Cass.”

Castiel and Dean stayed like that for some time, enjoying the peace and quiet before they got up for the day. For now, there were no plans. Castiel looked over at Dean. “You know, I’ve noticed you’ve become much more comfortable saying you love me…”

Dean shrugged as he ran his hand down Castiel’s side. “I figured if you could drop your emotional shielding for me, I could do the same for you. You deserve to hear it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Sophie were huddled together in the library, discussing what to do next. Sam had his head in his hands, with Sophie smoothing circles on his back. 

“Sophie, I can’t stay locked up in here, hiding. I want to use this knowledge the Men of Letters have to stop the attacks. Stop all the death. Ever since I heard we were Men of Letters legacies I saw hope! Hope that I wouldn’t have to wallow in blood forever. Sophie I can’t keep doing this. I don’t want to. If Cass and Dean want to chase demons until they die, that’s on them. I’ll gladly do their research, but the fight’s just not in me anymore. But we can’t go back to our mission until we know the British assholes are going to leave us alone, and I’m not convinced that will ever happen. Hunting isn’t what I want to do anymore. I want to stop the cycle. No more kids having to grow up hunters. I don’t want to see a new generation of hunters bleed and die over and over.”

“We don’t want that either, Sam.” Sam looked up and Dean and Castiel were standing in the doorway of the library. “I wish you woulda come to us. Could have told you that weeks ago. Cass and me, we’ve talked about it a lot at night lately. I’m tired Sammy. You think I liked watching Cass suffer to protect us again? I’m not getting’ any younger here and I’m tired of the blood too. I know in the past I haven’t been real supportive of you wanting a more normal life….and I’m sorry. I get it now.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand. “Now that I got something to live for, I’m tired of seeing it almost taken away all the time. I think we need a family meeting. It’s time to call mom.”


	17. But Still Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom, just because there are people in our lives other than you, that doesn’t mean we don’t need you. We just…have been trying to give you the space you needed. Life has to go on, even if you don’t want to be part of our family.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand. “This is my family.” Dean gestured to Sam, Cass, Sophie, and then to his mom. 
> 
> “It’s little and broken, but still good.” Castiel said quietly.
> 
> Dean turned to Cass with a silly smile forming on his face. “Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch?”
> 
> Castiel shrugged, smiling back at Dean. “I watch a lot of movies when you’re asleep. I relate to Stitch.”

Sam and Dean had met Mary at the door of the bunker with a gold bowl and a pocket knife. Mary had stopped short at the site, quirking an eyebrow in concern and surprise. “Hello to you too boys. What’s up?” She hugged both boys, having to one arm hug Sam as he was clutching the bowl to his side. 

“Hey mom! Uh, yeah, we had to redo the wards on the bunker so it will only let in certain people and you need to get added to the approved list. You’ll have to cut your finger and add just a few drops of blood to the bowl. We’ve all done it.” Sam held the knife out in an apologetic way and Mary took it and eyed it cautiously. She cut a tiny nick on her finger and let three drops splash into the bowl before taking the band aid offered by Dean. 

"That's one hell of a security system..." Mary said with awe as she watched the sigils appear then fade away as they walked through the door. 

“Come on in mom. Got someone you need to meet before we can get on with the family meeting.” Dean led the way down the stairs with Sam following behind, having left the bowl by the front door. When they got down to the bottom of the stairs, Castiel and Sofiel were standing in the doorway to the library. Cass was the picture of ease, dressed informally today in jeans, baby blue t-shirt and barefoot. His hair was an adorable, disheveled mess and Dean forgot what he was doing for a moment as he stared at him. Castiel had confided in Dean before Mary arrived that he did not feel the need to try to impress Mary this time. This was Castiel’s home and Dean was his…boyfriend. Castiel even cringed at the word these days. It felt juvenile and neither liked the term anymore. Cass had opted to be himself around Mary this time. No games. Sophie, however, fidgeted next to Cass, dressed in a nice sweater, jeans, and dress shoes. Cass smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Cass leaned over and whispered in Sophie’s ear, “Breathe Sophie. If you claim to only be fornicating with Sam, it shouldn’t matter what Mary thinks, right?” Cass felt Sophie tense at his words and he smirked. Mary noticed Castiel touching the new female as she descended the stairs and she gave them a hopeful glance. Castiel saw it and his features darkened minutely. She still did not fully approve of Dean’s choice. When Dean came down the stairs he immediately came to Castiel’s side and Cass slid an arm around him and watched as Mary cast her eyes down. 

Sam stayed beside Mary, his hands stuffed in his pockets, feeling tension in the air. Sophie felt a pull in her gut as she noted how Sam stayed away from her while Dean and Castiel stayed side by side. Why did that make her angry? She did not understand these confusing emotions. How did humans deal with this?

“Mom, you of course remember Castiel.” Cass stepped forward silently and took Mary’s hand in a soft shake before returning to Dean. 

“It’s very good to see you again, Mary.” Castiel spoke formally, keeping his emotions in check. He felt anger toward Mary and knew it would not be good for Dean if he were to act upon it. 

Dean then cleared his throat and Sam introduced Sophie next. “And this is Sofiel. A friend of Cass’ and ours now. Sophie, our mom.” Sophie tentatively stepped up and shook Mary’s hand.

Mary leaned her head to the side in a curious gesture. “A friend of Castiel’s? Are you an…”

Sofiel nodded solemnly.“An Angel, yes. Not as powerful as Castiel. I’ve known Castiel my whole life though.” 

“Ah…And you are here with my sons because why? They’ve already got one Angel here to protect them…” Mary bluntly got to the point,her face closed down.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke up. “Mom, Sophie is a Fallen Angel, like Castiel, by choice. She’s here to help, and she has been very helpful to us. She’s a friend.”

Mary crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. “Okay, so now you’re bunking with two Angels. What did you need me here for then?” 

“Mom, just because there are people in our lives other than you, that doesn’t mean we don’t need you. We just…have been trying to give you the space you needed. Life has to go on, even if you don’t want to be part of our family.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand. “This is my family.” Dean gestured to Sam, Cass, Sophie, and then to his mom. 

“It’s little and broken, but still good.” Castiel said quietly.

Dean turned to Cass with a silly smile forming on his face. “Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch?”

Castiel shrugged, smiling back at Dean. “I watch a lot of movies when you’re asleep. I relate to Stitch.”

Dean laughed, forgetting for a moment they were being stared at by his whole family. “You would like Disney movies…” He and Cass stared into each other’s eyes, speaking without words. Sam cleared his throat. Dean shook his head and looked over at his mom, who looked concerned. 

“Come on mom. Let’s sit and talk.” Dean and Castiel sat close together at the table while Sam sat between Sophie and Mary.

Sam started first. “Mom, we didn’t call you here to justify who we choose to be with.”

Mary was about to speak when what Sam said sunk in. “Sam, are you and her…Not you too! Can one of you boys not find someone at least your own species?!” Mary had her hands on the table, ready to push up and stand. 

Castiel looked over at Dean apologetically. “Dean, maybe Sophie and I should go wait in….”

“Nope. This is a family meeting. You know the rules.” Dean put his hand on Cass’ shoulder. “Mom, I’m going to ignore you insulting Cass and Sophie this time. I know you’re trying to process all this. I’ve got a lot to say. I’m going to need you to sit down and listen though.” Mary sighed and sat down, flicking her eyes from Sam to Dean. 

“First of all, I’m going to go ahead and get this out of the way. I can speak for Cass on this, as we’ve discussed it…a lot. Cass and I, we’re it for each other. You can either learn to accept it or keep your distance. I’m leaving that choice up to you, though. He’s not going anywhere. We can’t…can’t get married since I’m legally dead…and kids aren’t in the cards.” Dean saw Mary’s frown deepen. “Mom, I don’t want ‘em. Sure the thought’s passed through my head before but here’s the thing you need to understand. Cass and I have discussed the whole me being “Michael’s true Vessel” thing...and any kid I have would be in the lineup to be Michael’s puppet if any of the Angels left in Heaven decided to jump start the Apocalypse again.” Dean looked over at Sam as he gasped.

“Dean you seriously think….” Sam said with panic in his eyes.

“Cass does. He’s the only other Angel alive with a True Vessel…He knows. Remember, Raphael had one as well and could possess families. It’s definitely runs in bloodlines….Ours has to end or…”

“Or my child could be the next vessel of Lucifer…” Sam stood up and slammed his hand on the table. “Damn it, why didn’t you guys say something?”

“I am. Now. I wanted to be sure and knew you and mom both needed to hear it. The Winchester bloodline can’t go on. We can’t risk it. Mom, you gotta understand…what Sam and I went through…neither of us would ever risk putting a child through that. So no, choosing to love a human wouldn’t make a damn difference for either of us. What I need is someone who loves me, can deal with this life, not get themselves killed, and can deal with all my emotional baggage…Tahdah.” Dean gestured at Cass and smiled. 

Mary’s brow was creased with worry lines. “You really think….”

Castiel cleared his throat. “I do. Mary, you and John’s union was arranged by Heaven to create Sam and Dean for Heaven’s purposed…That is, the Apocalypse. I have often thought about it. The Campbell’s were a powerful hunter bloodline. The Winchesters were Men of Letters. The combination was almost guaranteed to create, what Heaven thought, to be the perfect vessels prepared to choose to be Michael and Lucifer…What they didn’t count on was their very determined Free Will…”

Dean mumbled, “And one of their Angels choosing to help us…”

Castiel winked at Dean and turned back to Mary smoothly. “Do I think Heaven might take advantage of their predestined bloodline and try again? Maybe. I wouldn’t put it past them. Back then, they would have done anything to get them to say yes. They DID try everything. They would definitely not be beyond it. I believe I took care of all the Angels that were vying for a second Apocalypse many years ago but…”

Sophie finally spoke up. “You can’t risk it. I was there when their plans fell apart for them each time, remember. It was bad. Some of the things they suggested doing sounded like they came out of the mouths of Demons, not Angels…and Mrs. Winchester,” Sophie squared her shoulders, her wavy hair brushing her shoulders with a little shake of her head. “I am going to be honest with you. Sam and I, we’re not what Castiel and Dean are. There have been no declarations of love. I care for your son and he cares for me but he has been hurt very badly by the same humans you’d rather see him with. I can appreciate that you are their mother and you want what is best for them, but I would like to point out wanting what is best and knowing what is best are two very different things.” Mary audibly gasped and frowned at Sophie’s words. “Now, I am Riet Zien. I can sense pain. I sense how your sons hurt from your absence, even though you say things that make them hurt when you are here. Now, I will say this. If you are so very blind that you cannot see with your own eyes how happy Dean is with Castiel, I cannot say or do anything to convince you. It is apparent to even me, who doesn’t yet understand love, that they are meant to be.”

Dean coughed uncomfortably. “Well none of that is what I intended for this to turn into, but I guess it needed to be said.”

Mary braced herself and bit her lip, fighting back words and deciding what to say. “Okay…what did you call me here for if not for that?”

“Mom, Sammy and I, we’ve decided we’re retiring. It’s not gonna be today or tomorrow, but we’re hanging it up.”

Mary looked at them with confusion. “You both just recently told me this was who you were. Hunting…was who you were. Now you’re suddenly ready to retire. Sam, I get it for you. You never wanted this…but Dean, Sam told me you thought the only way to go out was on a hunt.”

“I found a better way.” Dean gripped Cass’ hand. “I don’t feel like I have to die bloody to make a difference. Sam wants to pick up the American Men of Letters Chapter, and well, I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I thought about maybe helping Sammy recruit and he let me and Cass help with some of the training. We’d be like Professor X, but with much better hair. If we can get this going, we can help stop so many monster related deaths, and Sophie wants to help with that too. We can still save people without hunting...I think it can still be the family business without the high probability of death by evisceration.”

“Amen.” Castiel said quietly, then smirked as they all looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. ‘An Angel can say Amen you know…”

“Would…would you have a place for me in this new retirement plan of yours?” Mary said quietly. “I don’t feel like I fit in anywhere...I come here and say the wrong things but I’m all alone out there…”

Sam drew his mouth in a pained smile. “There’s always room here for you mom, as long as you will accept Sophie and Cass.”

Mary looked at the four of them, her small, weird, strong new family. She nodded her head and Dean and Sam came up and hugged her to them.


	18. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed along with this story. I would like to do some one shot of short stories to go along with this. Kind of like the continued adventures, IF there is interest. Thank you!

It didn’t happen all at once. It took years to actually, fully retire. They had loose ends to tie up and other hunters to help (Garth approved ones of course). Dean and Castiel gave up Dean’s room to Sophie for a time….until she moved in with Sam. That didn’t happen all at once either. One day it just was an aspect of bunker life. That left them with extra room to house hunters and future Men of Letters. It was awkward at first. So many hunters had never lived in close proximity to anything supernatural and Cass and Sophie were so obviously not human at times. Even Cass, who tried to tone down his Otherness at times, tended to slip up with new people.  


The first time Castiel reached over and healed a young new hunter, Amelia, of her stubbed toe, she had hidden in her room for two days.  


When Sophie was able to outrun every new recruit while literally not breaking a sweat, Dean and Sam would both watch with watchful eyes if their fear of her would be a cause for concern.  


They were training a new order of hunters and Men of Letters. They needed them to see that not all that was supernatural was evil. Once they got to know Sophie and Castiel, their views almost always broadened. Garth even eventually would schedule visits and explain lycanthropy and how good werewolves existed. It was always an advanced course…Angels were easier to accept as benevolent to new hunters.  


Mary stayed. She became an invaluable member of the group who had so much wisdom to share, so many experiences, and that motherly way about her that put the newbies at ease.  


Dean and Castiel continued to explore the amazing depths of their connection and relationship. There will always be more to tell about that...  


As for Sophie, everything changed for her and Sam the day she sat him down and told him how she felt about him and asked him to explain what it meant, because she was confused. He got the extreme pleasure of explaining that what she was feeling was indeed love. There would be many adventures to have and hurdles to overcome, but it wouldn’t be a Winchester romance if it was easy.  


There was no such thing as happily ever after, but for the Winchesters, this was as good as it could get.


End file.
